Destiny Gay
by Cintia24
Summary: Stiles, tiene muy mala suerte.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles, tiene muy mala suerte. casi no con las mujeres. pero si con el resto de sucesos que conforman su vida hasta el momento. a sus veinte un añitos se ah hecho cargo de un club, por problemas económicos que lo atan a una soga y lo tienen ahogado. Una noche. termina aceptando un trato con un tio que le ah salido de la nada y, no deja de seguirlo y molestarle canturriando una historia de ciencia ficción muy poco creíble. ¿hombres lobo? ¡¿DESTINO?! ¿compañeros? quien cree que es el? ...scott?

¡Pero por favor, que estupidez...! bueno. Al menos eso cree asta que el tipo lo empotra contra una pared con ojos de demente y, los colmillos casi sobre su nariz. Y, ¡joder! que le den al Dios del destiny y, que le den ¡Bien dado!.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así, no dejaría que Derek se le acerque a Stiles, me lo quedaría para mi xd aunque Derek,también es bien chulo...

* * *

_**Son las vueltas que da la vida.** _  
_**Y** _  
_**Nunca digas nunca.**_

Las dos freces qué detestaba escuchar últimamente.

Para aclarar de ante mano: Todo se resumía a unos cuantos meses a tras.

El único lugar donde podía encontrar buena cerveza en todo Beacon Hill era en el único lugar donde él tierno Stiles, no entraría ni aunque le ofrecieran un billón de dólares bien pintados o una noche con Lydia Martin; una de las actrices consagradas y, nacidas en su pueblo… y, no olvidar, qué ella era la chica de los sueños de esté en la primaria…

Pero el universo era cruel, espantosamente cruel...

Todavía recordaba todas las veces que su tío le había rogado ir allí..._ Tan solo para conocerlo, Stiles... _Le había dicho.

Cabe aclarar, él jamás estuvo de acuerdo con ninguna de las circunstancias que se dieron para terminar donde había terminado. Pero su tío tenia todo que ver...

* * *

Cuando era pequeño, quizás unos seis años a lo mucho. Tenia bastante presente, la poca química que había entre sus padres… el vaivén de discusiones, con portazos incluidos, que se oían por toda la casa…

Deseo no haber sido hijo único, para distraerse jugando y, no terminar llorando al tener toda su atención puesta en cada critica constructiva que se hacían sus padres a base de insultos. Pero tampoco deseaba que nadie mas que el, padeciera los arranques de esos dos, que desconocía como padres. Le dolía cada una de esas veces que era ignorado, como ser humano que también habitaba la casa.

A los Díez años su madre murió.

No. No estaba enferma, ni tubo un accidente, ni se suicido tras algún trastorno psicológico.

Simplemente se marcho con un sujeto seis años menor que ella. Dejando totalmente destrozado a su padre _(él alcohol tubo mucho que ver_) . Y el pequeño Stiles, solo la enterró en sus recuerdos.

Tras meses de infierno. Jhon Stilinski; regreso a la realidad. Se centró en su trabajo, en su salud y, principalmente en su hijo… por que entendió (por las malas) que no había quedado solo y que bajo su sombra del hombre abandonado había quedado un niño (sangre de su sangre) sufriendo por la falta de cariño.

John durante años se a sentido responsable por la huida de Claudia y, bastante culpable por como afecto a Stiles esa perdida. A la cual le alude que su hijo tenga un déficit de atención con hiperactividad el cual se hace trata con el bendito Adderall.

El tío favorito de Stiles; Adrián R. Harris

Hermano menor de su madre y, amigo confidente de su padre. Muere en un accidente automovilístico, cuando stiles tiene catorce años de edad. Un duro golpe tras otro.

El hombre no tenia descendencia; ningún hijo o esposa. Si, tenia sobrinos a montones y, otros hermanos pero el testamento había sido modificado meses antes. Como, si supiera que su tiempo estaba contado desde que nació. John sabia qué Todo quedaría a manos de Stiles cuando cumpliera la edad de dieciocho años.

Stiles nunca pensó; En la dichosa herencia...

Lo qué paso por su mente fue qué... Ya no habría alguien que le gritara por olvidar tirar la basura o limpiar su cuarto. No se escondería nuevamente tras sus manos avergonzado por hallar a su tío con "algún amigo" en la casa… o se pusiera a cantar algún tema de Britney Spears o Madonna en la ducha…

Stiles pensó qué ya no habría nadie que le enseñara a jugar Lacrosse con el novio en turno de su tío; Bobby Finstock los fines de semana, y puede que halla sido una tortura aguantar a ese tipo, pero con la partida de Adrian. Bobby; había pasado a ser una especie de tío algo amoroso que siempre estaba para darle un consejo, cuando no podía acudir a su padre.

Tampoco habría nadie ingenioso y divertido como su tío, que le enseñara a conquistar chirusas con trucos baratos, como él les llamaba.

La casa estaría sola ahora que nadie cuidaba de él mientras su padre trabajaba día y, noche como el sheriff de Beaicon Hill. Su padre entristeció tanto como él y, Stiles se atrevía a decir que vio mas dolor en sus ojos que cuando su madre les dejo… Porque-porqué… él era… el tío Adrián…

Stiles nunca quiso su herencia. Pero el jeep qué era de su tío fue lo único que cuido mas que a su vida. Como si el alma de su tío hubiera quedado en dentro de él.

El club del tío Adrián tubo que cerrar por obvias razones. Nadie de la familia quería encargarse de un "Club para raritos…" A muchos le paso por la mente trasformar el lugar en algo diferente que les diera dinero. Stiles no estaba al tanto de su herencia, su padre se lo había ocultado.. Pero de saberlo no lo hubiera permitido. Aun así el club no fue tocado. Tío Adrián había especificado eso en el testamento y, si bien recordaban, el tío era muy vengativo… y la familia muy creyente… mejor no alterar su descanso en paz.

Cuando Stiles, cumplió dieciséis.

Pensó que su vida no podía empeorar mas… la chica que le gustaba se había ido al extranjero como modelo y, actriz. Ni siquiera pudo decirle; cuanto le gustaba.

Stiles se volvió un gigoló de primera con el pensamiento de que nunca más dejaría escapar a alguien que realmente le gustara. A pesar de no ser un adolecente atractivo a lo bruto. Stiles corría la suerte del boca en boca. Las mujeres que pasaban por sus manos jamás lo olvidaban y, terminaban codiciando un segundo encuentro que jamás se producía.

A los diecisiete por burlas del destino o de su amigo Scott, Stiles descubre que Será dueño de un club Gay, la noticia le cae como cubetazo de agua fría. Scott se a enterado al escuchar una platica de John con su madre Melisa y, se lo ah soltado a stiles en un jugueteó de burlas. Y ahora Scott, entiende por que Stiles, le suele decir "Chavo del ocho" pero es que lo ah hecho "Sin querer queriendo…"

A los dieciocho años.

stiles es uno de los chicos mas inteligentes y, por que no… deseados de Beaicon Hill y, alrededores. Y aunque al principio la mujer lo tomaba como "si no hay de otra" todo terminaba con la misma llamándole por meses insistiendo con verle una vez mas. No era un tipo creído, por eso sus amistades eran simples y, sinceras. No le gustaba la gente falsa aunque muchas veces se acostara con tías de esa índole.

Su cuerpo se a amoldado por tanto entrenamiento sexual y, muchos lo alaban o envidia por cada conquista lograda. Sus amigos mas cercanos lo fastidian diciéndole él ; El gurú del sexo. relacionándolo con la película. A stiles le divierte pero le apena de igual forma.

A los casi veinte...

Todo el festejo hormonal se fue al suelo.

Una llamada del hospital diciéndole que su padre había sido herido basto para que stiles entrara en un ataqué de pánico luego de seis años de no tenerlos. Melliza madre de su mejor amigo, era enfermera en aquel hospital y Stiles, estaba realmente agradecido de tenerlos a ambos en un momento tan delicado. Su padre fue operado tras recibir barias balazos en el cuerpo, sus heridas fueron tan graves que tuvieron que mantenerlo en un Coma farmacológico o coma inducido; con el cual durmieron su cerebro para que sus nervios no afectaran su curación.

Tras varias operaciones su padre se mantuvo hospitalizado pero pronto saldría y, necesitaría un enfermera a tiempo completo por muchos meses. sus estudios tendrían que esperar un tiempo… él dinero se iba como espuma en el agua. En Beicon Hill era difícil hallar trabajo. Era un pueblo chico, con casi todos los puestos ocupados.

Fue entonces que recordó aquel sitio que juro jamás pisar… la herencia de su tío, consistía en un club gay, tendría que encargarse de él. Se asocio con dos amigos (A los cuales rogó hasta el cansancio) que le ayudarían a levantar el lugar; uno estaba re-descubriendo su sexualidad, en pocas palabras salía del closet (homosexual declarado) él otro era un tonto demasiado enamorado de su novia.

_**Sus dos mas fieles amigos.**_

No consideraba que el bar fuera únicamente Gay había dividido en un Ta Te Ti las semanas. Permitiendo, que el bar funcionara para todos. Tres veces por semana era exclusivamente Gay, el resto era libre de aceptar a todos por igual. Aunque si había alguien buscando una copa tampoco lo echaría de una patada.

Lo malo es que el negocio no iba tan bien como esperaba… gracias al nuevo Parraco de Beicon Hill.

Él tipo le complicaba la vida llamando a su club **"El escondite del diablo" o "El santuario de los pecados"** y la lista era larga, confórmense con un etc…

Ya tenia veintiún añitos de vida y, era dueño de un club nocturno. El cual manejaba con sus socios; Danny Māhealani y Scott McCall.

* * *

**Viernes a la noche en la residencia Stilinski 23:35 de la noche**

Esa noche se encontraba molesto. Pero se calmo bastante después de hablar con su padre por unos minutos tras el teléfono. Pronto lo sacaría del hospital. Pronto estaría en casa donde pertenecían ambos. Tomo sus llaves tras cortar la llamada, cerro con cuidado la puerta y, se dirigió al jeep aparcado fuera. Sonrío a una vecina antes de subir silbando una canción de AC/DC que no viene al caso.

Encendió el auto y, salio disparado esperando que Scott y, Danny no quieran matarlo por dejarlos solos los últimos días.

* * *

**viernes a la noche hora: 23:26**

Un carro negro y brillante bajo la luz de la luna acaba de cruzar la avenida a una velocidad sorprendente. Dos tíos vestidos de negro, le siguen detrás cruzándose de un lado al otro, prácticamente jugando a demostrarse sus habilidades sobre las dos ruedas de sus respectivas motos.

- Fanfarrones- farfullo el conductor qué clava los frenos del Camaró. Bueno… Practicante . Derrapaba. Para estacionarlo de forma brutal al estilo rápido y furioso, casi sobre el cordón de la vereda frente al local que se alzaba, con un enorme cartel luminoso con las palabras **_"DESTINY"_** en color azul con bordes rojos.

- Creído- farfullaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, con sonrisas traviesas bajos sus cascos.

Los motores callan en la noche oscura.

En la calle solo se escucha el chasquido que causan unos zapatos de vestir al chocar con el asfalto a cada paso que da…

El rubio alto con un cuerpo que aparenta ser tan elasticado, como un chicle. Saca del bolsillo de su camisa unos lentes oscuros y, se los coloca en una fiel imitación de los hombres de negro.

Los gemelos se acercan a su jefe esperando indicaciones, él rubio con un simple movimiento de cabeza les ordena que sigan por delante de él. Una vez solo, desliza su mano dentro de el bolsillo de su pantalón. Saca la cajetilla de cigarrillos, lo agita contra la palma de su mano, sacando uno para luego volverlo a guarda y, sacar su encendedor de plata con sus iniciales en él. Lo enciende topando con su mano el viento que se desliza como brisa. El anillo de oro brilla en su dedo anular. Una vez encendido le da una pitada, dos y suelta suavemente el humo entre sus labios finos.

- Te espero dentro.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta.

El corazón le ronronea al escuchar a Aerosmith en Fly away from here

_…'Cuz it's all in our hands_  
_We all make mistakes_  
_Yeah... but it's never too late to start again_  
_Take another breath and say another prayer_

_And fly away from here_  
_Anywhere yeah I don't care_  
_We just fly away from here_  
_Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere_  
_Won't let time pass us by_  
_We just fly_

_If this life gets any harder now_  
_It ain't no never mind_  
_You got me by your side_  
_And any time you want…_

Se acercó al bar -Hey! guapo… me sirves una copa?- Golpea la barra y, Se desliza en la banca alta de forma casual. Se saca los lentes interesado por descifrar de cerca un poco mas el ambiente. Tira la colilla de su cigarrillo, dentro de un cenicero sobre la barra. Y espera con algo de burla. A que el chico moreno se digne a atenderlo.

La voz algo ronca y sensual teñida con perfecta ironía llega hasta sus oídos como campanillas, fastidiándole. El moreno suspiro odiando su trabajo. Se gira lentamente para dar con el cliente "fastidioso" de la noche.

El bar estaba algo vacío, la noche es joven aún.

Se pueden ver parejas de tíos bailando entre el humo de los cigarrillo, otros chapando bajo las luces brillantes, muchos sentados en las mesas del centro. en grupo. Ubicados frente al escenario donde nadie se ah dignado a subir aún. Nota lugares vacíos donde antes había varios conocidos. Suspira frustrado. Pero qué esperar de un bar Gay en un pueblo donde la mayoría escondía sus "Malas Inclinaciones" según el nuevo Párroco de Beacon Hill.

Scott, hacia tiempo que no esperaba ver nada nuevo o interesante en su pueblo, ni siquiera nuevos capítulos de su serie favorita Glee, Grey's anatomy, Will and Grace, Wolfblood o Wolf Lake… simplemente, los lobos eran geniales.

Poso sus morenas manos sobre el tablón pulido y, encerado. Fue entonces que deseo no haberlo visto a los ojos, detrás de la barra del bar estaba aquella penetrante mirada...

Parpadeo confundido ante la visión, una vez más, Scott contempló aquellos ojos fieros que parecían no haber conocido nunca la ternura. Tenían el brillo de la inteligencia…_** -ojos ambarinos, como los de un león o un lobo,**_ -pensó Scott, y los párpados entrecerrados hacían que la sombra de las pestañas oscuras se proyectara en su pálida piel.

El perfil de su nariz era muy recto, como el de las estatuas griegas. Y, eso perfilaba bastante con los bucles que se hacían en su corto cabello rubio. Sus labios parecían nunca haber pronunciado palabras bondadosas o tiernas. Scott sintió que su poder dominaba la habitación y tuvo miedo.  
Parpadeo intentando recordar lo que debía decir. - ¿Q-Qué desea tomar?- pregunto con la voz algo débil, bastante avergonzado. Le había observado descaradamente por demasiado tiempo. Pero qué estupido había sido. Intento no estudiarlo con la mirada; Como asía con todo lo que le llamaba la atención. Pero el rubio parecía tener flechas imaginarias de colores brillantes qué decían **"Mírame idiota"** algo que no entendía ni el mismo dado que no era nada surrealista ver en el bar del club, a alguien vistiendo un traje negro azulado.

- Lo que sea… pero que sea fuerte y, pueda llegar a matarme.

Scott, no se sorprendió ante la contestación y, solo le tomo dos segundos encontrar la bebía justa para aquel caballero. No le daría _una simple cerveza…_ entonces sacó una botella y una copa alargada.

- Un Whisky simple con cara de doble- sonrío mientras el liquido dorado y, trasparente caía dentro de la copa.

Lo vio coger el baso que se cernía delante del rubio. Haciendo un ademán asía el en un mudo "salud". Sus movimientos eran elegantes, algo poco común en los hombres altos y musculosos, y eran acentuados por la costosa tela de su traje.

Prácticamente se vacío de un trago el contenido de la copa. Scott le miro totalmente hipnotizado- Sírveme otro. - exigió el rubio. Scott, sirvió nuevamente la bebida con pulso firme. sin embargo. Se quedo absorto al ver al tío delante de él, sacarse un anillo de oro y, colocarlo sobre el porta bazo para luego hacerlo girar sobre la barra- tengo mas vidas que un gato.

El silencio les acompaño pero no era un silencio incomodo. Scott quito unos segundos la vista del rubión. Para ubicar a su compañero Danny quién paresia bastante ocupado limpiando una mesa donde se hallaban sentados dos tipos iguales, eran gemelos o mellizos de seguro. Al menos que halla tomado algo y, estuviese viendo doble.

Se sobre salto al oírlo nuevamente- Buena música… a mi hermano le gustara en cuanto despierte.- Scott no sabia si le estaba hablando a el o al baso de whisky que mecía de un lado al otro sujetándolo apenas, entre la punta de sus dedos.

Scott, siguió sirviendo tragos y, limpiando bazos, secándolos con un trapo blanco.

No sabia que decirle… Entonces cuando todo estaba perdido, miro sobre la barra. Recordó el anillo.

- ¿Mal de amores?- Se atrevió a preguntar. Sinceramente era la primera vez que se interesaba por la vida intima de un cliente, no era el típico barman que te consolaba entre palabras, mientras vaciaba sutilmente la billetera del damnificado orientándolo a tomar mas… hasta desaguarse o ahogarse en alcohol

- Algo así…- Se limito a responder. Esta vez noto la relajación en el tono de voz. Ya, no sonaba tan ronco pero si demasiado suave e inquietantemente sedoso.

Cuando Scott estuvo apunto de abrir nuevamente la boca. El sonido de un celular lo callo. Era Highway To Hell de AC/DC. Por un segundo pensó que stiles había regresado pero al ver al rubio sacar (muy lentamente cabe destacar ) un celular de su chaqueta y, atenderlo. Entendió que no. Solo era el mismo tono de llamada.

…Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing  
I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are going to be there too  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
(x2)  
No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's going to slow me down  
Like a wheel, going to spin it…

Lo vio cambiar el semblante a un muy serio.- Es el celular de Derek Hale habla ahora o púdrete - Canturrio. - Hey! Hey… cálmate. ¿Quieres…? Lose, lose… - Suspiro, al parecer escuchando a la persona del otro lado del Mobil.- Sí él también lo sabe - maldijo un par de veces mientras apretaba los puños. -¡Carajo! Laura ¡que lo se! -Suspiro cerrando fuerte sus ojos- Lo tendrás. De acuerdo?- y, corto.- vete al infierno.

El rubio parecía nervioso y tenso.

De pronto poso sus ojos ahora en un obvió tono celeste cristalino en el moreno, que se sorprendió sobresaltado. - ¿Eres casado?

- He… Y-Yo bueno… yo estoy…- levanto su mano izquierda luego la cambio torpemente mostrando la derecha y, señalando un anillo plateado que si lo viera de cerca notaria las iniciales A&S - Comprometido, por ahora…

- No pareces muy emocionado.

-Es-es la primera vez que me lo dicen…

- Ya veo…

- Usted lo es?

- Lo era hasta hace unas horas.

- Lo-lo siento.? - dudando.

- No lo sientas… nunca eh sido tan feliz en mi vida.. - Lo soltó en un tono de ensoñación, casi aburrido del tema. Scott no sabia si estaba siendo irónico o qué… Resoplo. - Gracias al cielo, el infierno termino..

- Ya veo… - Fue entonces que un tipo alto de cabello negro y, piel tostada vestido en un traje casi idéntico al del rubión. Entro por la puerta del bar. Miro a su alrededor y, luego clavo los ojos en el chico de ojos celestes con brillos dorados.

- Hey! Se puede saber quien te dio mis llaves. ¡¿Cuántas veces debo advertirte que no manejes a mi niña?! Te Casaste con mi hermana, bien lo soporte… te divorcias. OK, lo entiendo… te mudas a mi casa y, arruinas mi vida .lo intento aceptar… pero jamás... ¡jamás! Y, escucha bien insecto, jamás toques a mi nena, ¡Entendido idiota! - Scott escucho un **"Ya despertó"** de los labios del rubio. Quien resoplo, el grandote no paraba de gritarle, señalándolo. Mientras se acercaba con mirada amenazante.. Luego se giro y miro a los gemelos que parecían divertidos ante el suceso- lo mismo para ustedes, bola pelmazos.. - los dos agacharon la mirada ocultando las ganas de reírse en ese instante.

. - Por cierto…. - Camino hasta uno de los gemelos que paresia muy incomodo con el lugar desde hace rato. - No vuelvas a romperme la nariz. - Le acento un golpe certero en el rostro, Atrayendo la mirada de los clientes, que esperaban una gran pelea. Él golpe apenas hizo voltear la cara a un lado, el cabeza colorada no parecía molesto por el golpe. Cuando regreso la mirada, tenia sangre en su nariz. El tipo asistió y, Derek sonrío de lado- Te devuelvo el gesto.

Aidan escupió algo de sangre a un lado.

Fingiéndose claramente molesto, canturrio con burla - Devuélvaselo al jefe. - Miro a el rubión. El cual tomaba otro trago .como si nada. dándoles la espalda.

- No necesito que lo digas.

- Tranquilo Derek, era la única forma de que no armaras un revuelo.. - soltó el rubio. Derek camino asía la barra y se sentó a su lado.

- Ya!, Yo cuando me eh portado mal.. - Miro a Scott, quien lo miraba incomodo y, luego observo a todo su alrededor. Isaac resoplo. Derek envío una mirada amenazante de " aquí no ah pasado nada, idiotas. Regresen a sus estupidas vidas" y, todos le hicieron caso.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me sirvan alcohol en esté mugre lugar.?

Scott, se apuro en preguntarle que deseaba beber Derek gruño una bebida extraña que Scott se avergonzó en pedir que le repitiera el nombre.. Scott estaba seguro de que ese tío, casi sacaba colmillos- Tranquilo. Chico, solo dale una cerveza. - Scott asistió y la sirvió.

- ¡Maldito seas, Lahey! No decidas por mi y no pidas por mi… amenos que quieras mi zapato en tu trasero.

- Suena prometedor pero incomodo. - Derek, sonrío forzosamente..

- No puedo creer que me trajeras aquí.

- ¿Querías conocerle, verdad?. - Recibió lo esperado. Solo un gruñido.

Cuando Derek acercaba su baso a la boca detuvo su movimiento, su oreja titilo y, su nariz bailo un zapateo en busca de aquel aroma que empezaba a acercarse- joder, es intoxicante. - Isaac le miro interesado - Me gusta.. - él rubio sonrío de lado.

- No olvides esas dos palabras.

- ¿Por que?

- Ya veras… te llevaras una gran sorpresa.. - Scott observo a los dos tíos del otro lado de la barra. _Serán pareja…_ pensó. _Los gemelos venían con el rubio?_ Se extraño _le dijo jefe… y, el otro por qué golpeo al gemelo con mala cara. Aunque si ami me golpearan, también tendría mala cara. Verdad?_

las puestas se abrieron ante la mirada penetrante que Derek le daba. - jey! Jey! ,Jey!… Llego por quien lloraban, niñas-Este casi callo asía atrás al ver aquel tío de campera de cuero marrón y jeans de mezclilla con camisa roja (extrañamente el color favorito de Derek) al cuerpo. Lo vio entrar mostrando una gran sonrisa y, tarareaba una canción que le sonaba conocida… _es un… un hombre? No. ¡no pude ser!_

El chaval de unos veinte años, paso por su lado. Ni lo miro. eso lastimo su ego un cinco por ciento. Derek aprovecho la cercanía para olfatearle entonces abrió grande los ojos y, aspiro en un intento de calmarse. _Joder, que no podía ser…_

- ¡Danny! - Chillo casi cerca del morocho que paresia compenetrado hablando con el gemelo alegre y, sin la nariz rota. El cual estaba bastante cerca del oído.. Del avergonzado socio de stiles - Danny-chan. - jugueteó con un puchero falso al sentirse ignorado. Danny lo observo casi para gritarle, y reprocharle su larga ausencia. Pero, entonces le miro horrorizado.

- ¡¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?!. - se lamento. Acercándose olvidando a Ethan,. - Oh cariño. - le abrazo intentando consolar al menor.

- No caigas Danny… " Tu cariñito" nos a dejado colgados durante días!. - soltó Scott bastante cabreado.- Seguramente se lo corto aposta para darnos lastima y, que le perdonásemos la vida.

- Que cruel eres Scott… . - él moreno rodó los ojos. Stiles, moqueo en un intento de lloriqueo. - No ves que perdí parte de mi encanto.. - señalo su corto cabello. Casi corte militar - Me siento Sansón, calvo.. - Se lanzo nuevamente a los brazos de Danny quien lo consentía. Ethan bufo molesto, Aidan sonrío con burla asía su hermano.

Sobo su espalda- Yha! Yha! bebe... cuente que le paso, mi chiquito mocho . - Le siguió el juego apretando sus cachetes. - carcajeo al ver a stiles quejarse del apretón en sus mejillas.. - ¿Quién fue esta vez y, por que?

- Amanda. - suspiro. - la vecina, curvas peligrosas, senos suaves como el trasero de un bebe, labios finos pero venenosos como una cascabel… y…  
- Y… . - alentó Scott interesado.. - te acostaste con su hermana o con su prima? . - Pregunto casi adivinando

- Madre. el verano pasado.- Especifico.- Oye! No me miréis así la tía se conserva mejor que sus hijas. Se entero y, puso decolorante en mi shampoo el resto es… Dios! Por que las tias son tan crueles. Devi nacer gay

- Los tíos también lo somos stiles y a veces peores… esa chica fue un ángel comparado a lo que yo te aria.

. - Se que me tienes ganas Danny, pero somos amigos y.. no eres tu soy…. - golpe en la cabeza. - ay. - además Scott sentiría celos.. - Le guiño un ojo a su amigo del otro lado de la barra.. otro golpe cuenta de Danny - auch! Aunque podríamos hacer un súper trío hot. Y vender nuestros videos en línea- Danny río ante las ocurrencias de stiles.

- Que te den!- soltó Scott entre apenado y, cabreado.

- A que hora me re-cojes.. - se burlo.

- idiota.

- También te amo.

Derek estaba en shock, no esperaba un tío… no claro que no.- joder.

Tomo a Isaac del brazo y lo llevo a la fuerza hasta una mesa alejada y, escondida de los tres amigos que bromeaban. Scott observo ese gesto y, arrugo el ceño Al parecer si tienen algo…

- Creí que Stiles era una… mujer…. - soltó Derek casi sin aire.

- Pues, pareciera que es hombre…

- Pues si verdad?. - dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

- Quizás tiene un muy, muy… mal maquillaje - concedió su ex cuñado.

- Tu crees? Pues párese hombre ooo… espera, lo es… . - lo sujeto del cuello- Dijiste que era una tía, una mujer, qué una chica, joder.. - soltó cabreadísimo.

- Yo no dije exactamente eso…. - Se defendió el rubión. - Oh vamos Derek. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Qué cual-qué cual es…quieres que le baje los pantalones para que veas lo que el tiene y una mujer no… o que se suba la remera para que veas lo plano qué es a comparación de una tía. Oh es que nunca as visto una mujer desnuda ?.

- A tu hermana pero es lo bastante plana, así que …- Derek gruño queriendo golpearlo. -Ya! Cálmate, no es para tanto…

- Dijiste que le encantaban las flore amarillas.

- Y sí, le fascinan. Pero eso no significa que sea una mujer.

-Pues… no verdad?- Sarcasmo. - Que usa cremas con aromas frutales deliciosos y desbastadores.

-Acaso no lo hueles desde aquí?

-Pues si verdad?- Mas sarcasmo. -Y tampoco significa que sea mujer, verdad?- El rubio asistió -Que poseía un cuerpo modelado y, exquisito.- saboreo la ultima palabra.

- Valla! Veo que si me prestabas atención.

-Pues si… fíjate.- súper sarcástico -Que bueno.

-Hace ejercicios todas las mañanas Derek, sale a trotar. - Se defendió.

- Que tenia muchos ADMIRADORES! - lo grito y, bajo el tono al llamar la atención de algunos, les miro mal y prosiguió con Isaac.

-Acaso no lo viste- Aun en contra de su sentido de autoprotección. Tomo el rostro de Derek y lo hizo rotar por el lugar.. Derek capto las miradas de algunos tíos sobre el menor. Apretó los dientes.

-Casi todo el Horrendo pueblo esta tras sus huesos. Tanto tías como tíos.

- Bien por ellos. - quito las manos de Isaac con bestialidad- Yo aun tengo sentido común.

- Si lo tienes. Sabes que es tu compañero y, que no puedes hacer nada con eso.- sostuvo.- si no te emborrachaba con el tónico que prepara Cora, no te hubieras dejado traer asta aquí. Tenias que verlo con tus propios ojos y, además tu lobo interior tenia derecho a saber quien es su compañero.

- Al diablo toda esa porquería. Le comprare un hueso a mi lobo interior y, me dejara en paz . Te recomiendo hacer lo mismo. - Resoplo- mi madre lo sabe?

-Esta contenta con la idea.

-Joder, acaso no quiere nietos?

-Tiene a Cora aún… le llenara la casa de cachorros, salvo qué se vuelva lesbiana como mi querida esposa.- respondió mordaz.

-No me lo recuerdes. - apretó sus puños - No puedo creer aún qué Paige sea su compañera. ¡Mi prometida me ah dejado por mi hermana.!

-Touché - soltó - Para ti y para mi. -Se giro hacia la barra y chasqueo sus dedos en lo alto agradeciendo que la música no estuviera tan alta aún, se puso contento de notar que luego de un chiflido el moreno que le atendía minutos antes, le prestara atención. -¡Oye! Chico tráenos unas cervezas - le grito a Scott, sonrío y, volvió la cara asía Derek que le miraba agradecido. -Un gran Touché.

Scott algo torpe se paseo con la bandeja, con los dos bazos y la botella de cerveza, en un intento de no tirar nada al cruzar el tramo que lo separaba del rubión y el gigantón. Como les había apodado mentalmente. Cuando iba casi llegando otros dos tíos le quitaron la bebida y bufando tubo que regresar de nuevo por otra cerveza . Pero esta vez no dejo que nadie le quitara la cerveza - aquí tienen.

- Tarde - gruño el gigante. Scott trago en seco. El rubio sonrío divertido.

- No seas cruel con el chico. - Tomo un trago del vaso que un segundo antes le había servido el moreno. Qué ahora le servia a Derek -No tiene la culpa por lo que estas pasando…

- Perdón no quise incomodar a tu noviecita.- él rubio revoleo los ojos. Scott se marcho apenado, con la cara roja y, con el rabo entre las piernas.

Derek observo asía la barra donde minutos antes había estado el parlanchín que le había tocado como compañero .El cual no estaba siendo visible. pero aun olfateaba ese aroma algo frutal qué su cuerpo despedía.

Ac/dc - if you want blood (you got it) empezó a sonar en cuanto stiles se deslizó detrás del mostrador con un uniforme negro y, su nombre en letras blancas en el. Mientras toma dos tarros plateados que une entre si para agitar una bebida que fabrica para un cliente chocho de la vida, con Stiles atendiéndole. Y, como si hubiera sido magia o quizás alguien mando un Twitter avisando que el castaño estaba devuelta en el bar. Un gran grupo de clientes entraron yendo directo a pedir bebidas a la barra llenando el ambiente de sonrisas coquetas, platicas altas, con bromas y, gritos. Ahora eso era un club.

El club Destiny donde el pobre Derek había hallado a su compañero asignado, por una mala broma del el destino.

- Stiles... -recuerda el nombre unisex que su amigo le había dado días atrás. -Un momento. ahora que recuerdo, grandísimo hijo de puta, la razón por la que estaba seguro que era una tía fue por qué... Tu me diste una fotografía -Isaac tragó grueso y en grande… Derek, saca la foto del bolsillo de su camisa azul- Y aunque estaba un poco decepcionado de que la tía no estuviera limpia (ósea virgen, por Derek, dicho de una manera estupida) Me había ilusionado de que al menos sea una experta amatoria pero si no es la chica de la fotografía.

Le temblaron los huesos. -Oh vamos Derek es obvio que el que esta debajo de ella es Stiles- Sonrío con maldad- y como veras es un experto amatorio y, esta en parte limpio puesto jamás se a acostado con un hombre según mis fuentes… es totalmente heterosexual. Y ten cuidado con esa foto. me costo mucho obtenerla, joder.

- OH y eso es genial por qué adivina…- apretó los dientes conteniendo las ganas de derramar la sangre de su casi hermano en aquél lugar lleno de testigos. -Yo también lo soy…- Sarcasmo.

-Bueno. Al parecer tu lobito internó no - dijo en broma

-Esto te costara caro.- amenazo.

-Dormiste como un bebe dentro del camaro- cambio el tema, entregándole las llaves a Derek.

- Esos idiotas se pasaron con los golpes.

- Solo querían ayudar… acaso la edad ya te esta asiendo mas blandito que no puedes aguantar unos golpe-sitos.

- Te daré tus golpe-sitos.- amenazo.- Demonios ahora qué are…

- No sep! Yo solo cumplí con encontrarlo y, ponerlo frente a ti… lo siguiente va por tu cuenta, Brother

- Creo que tendré que estudiar… - observo al castaño a lo lejos sirviendo tragos. -… estudiar el tema por mi cuenta.

- No que no… -farfullo Isaac

-Cierra la boca.

* * *

La foto de la que habla Derek, seria esta...

wp-content/uploads/2013/09/Dylan_Obrien_shirtless_03_


	2. Chapter 2

watch?v=EGfphtSvJug

es el video de la cancion, en el fic, stiles canta en letra clara y boyd con negrita, espero les guste.

* * *

Derek Hale era el típico tipo crudo y nada transparente desde el rompimiento con la que era su prometida meses atrás… la señorita Paige.

La hermosa y, virginal Paige Blaise; La chica perfecta/lesbiana.

Pero Derek no la culpa. No. Para nada. La chica no tiene la culpa de no llevar una etiqueta en el cuello que diga "Homosexual; No poner en contacto con hermanas cachondas…"

Exacto.

No era culpable de nada.

Nada más qué de ilusionar-lo por años… y convertirlo en un ¡Guanpudo, idiota!, mientras se revolcaba con su ex-hermana mayor. Y, No lo culpen por autoproclamarse el hijo mayor de Talia Hale.

Virgen… jha!

Ahora.

Derek solo tenia una hermana, solo una. Y bueno… una rata que a pesar de tener su aspecto de niña, con esos pelos rubios y ondulados… era su hermano. Y punto.

Dado eso concluido…

Derek se concentró en su nuevo problema.

Pronto habría un eclipse total y, cuando eso ocurriera. Su compañero beta debía estar a su lado para ascender como un alpha en la manada, permitiéndole escalar con facilidad, para llegar a ser el Omega destronando en el acto a su padre de tal honor.

OK.

A Derek le valía gorro aquel trono, con el honor incluido; Solo quería demostrarle a toda su extensa familia (Todos lo de la manada eran considerados de la familia aún sí, no congeniaban gen con gen..) Qué la ruptura no le había afectado, Qué Laura no podía ganarle en todo, Qué su Padre, debía dejarle el camino libre a las nuevas generaciones y, Qué el era un jodido de mierda, con el que no debían meterse.

¿Alguien no entendió?.

Ya quería ver la cara de su hermana, cuando la desplazara y, ella quedara como un arlequín ante su especie.

Leru! leru!

Isaac Lahey.

Brazo derecho de su padre; Hijo adoptivo de los Hale desde los trece años, Hermano de corazón desde qué lo salvaron de un padre abusivo. (Quizás algún día encuentren sus restos…) Y Claro, cuñado desde los diecisiete… ex-cuñado oficial, desde hace cuatro horas.

**_Mas hermano qué nunca de Derek._**

Fue el encargado de encontrar a su otra mitad.

No es qué Isaac quiera vengarse de su ex-esposa… claro, qué no. ¿A quien se le puede ocurrir algo como eso?

**_Debió especificarle que éste fuera mujer…_**

Pero él puto destino, era él puto destino. Ni su hermano podría salvarle de él. Derek, lo siguió y seguiría maldiciendo en lo que restara de vida. Según su suponer…

De todas formas Isaac tenia razón, su lobo era el qué elegiría a su beta. Su parte humana solo tenia una forma de interponerse ante ello. Y era eligiendo a otro beta antes de que el lobo hallará a su compañero, y tras un ritual, proclamarlo su beta, ignorando el deseo de su lobo.  
Pero esto solo debilitaba a su especie.  
Pero iba a hacerlo, por Paige… iba a sacrificar a un compañero beta que ni conocía. Convertiría a Paige en su beta y, la amaría, cuidaría, respetaría… y, serian felices por siempre.

Todo pura mierda.

Cora, su hermana menor era especial, muy especial. Según su madre… sus antepasados se mezclaron, con otras razas llamadas brujos, hechiceros, sirenas, zorros o Banshee. Nunca vio tal cosa, pero según su madre, existen. ¡¿Como llamar loca a su madre… si él es un hombre-lobo?! Así qué… por sus genes de Woman-wolf corrían también sangre de algún bicho de esos…

Jodidos antepasados.

Cora Hale, veía tras los sueños y las alma de los seres vivos. Pronosticaba grandes sucesos con solo tocar las cosas o mirar los nubarrones en el cielo. Era especial, por que… como loba o mujer era silenciosa, intuitiva, sagas… Y podía llegar a matarte de un susto apareciéndose a mitad de la noche.  
De mirada gentil pero dura… Audaz y, fanática de la botánica. Creadora de jugos y, artilugios… era simplemente, impresionante.

Cora fue la guía de Isaac para encontrar a su compañero.

Ella nunca quiso a Paige a su lado.

- "Tu novia me da frío" "Deberías usar amuletos, cuando estas con ella. Me da mala vibra" "¡Quieres qué te preste mi pata de conejo!" - Sé la pasaba diciendo o aconsejándole - "Busca a tu lazo y, sálvate a ti mismo"- Inútilmente su hermana.- "No seas otro Peter Hale…"- Y Claro.- "Préstame tu tarjeta dorada, la mía quedo sin fondos." "Necesito otra pata de conejo" - Si. la pequeña mocosa era especial.

Ahora entendía por qué su hermana menor andaba desparramando aquellas sonrisa traviesa, cada vez que lo veía cerca.¡Pequeña sabandija! Ella fue la primera en saber que su pareja era, era un… un… **hombre**. Aún no podía procesar semejante información.

Paige iba a convertirse en su beta y, eso no le serviría para destronar a su padre… pero a Derek no le importaba eso antes. (Cuando era solo un adolescente enamorado) Ahora, otro pájaro cantaba. Derek necesitaba superarse, como hombre y lobo. Por que… su autoestima estaba por los suelos, enterrando, por debajo del cadáver del viejo Lahey. Y eso era bastante.

Encontrar a su beta designado. fortalecería sus instintos. Su fuerza; tanto física, como mental. Seria extraordinario siendo él, de sangre azul. Así que Derek necesitaba convencer a su beta de unírsele. Con otro seria solo un beta mas… Con el Beta que su lobo quería, seria grande.

Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo?. ¿Como convencerlo?. Si, el propio Derek no estaba convencido de aquella locura.

Ya eran casi las cinco de la madrugada, cuando stiles empezó a despedirse de sus compañeros. Scott y Danny se quedaban hasta el cierre.

Stiles era el que mas trabajaba, cuando se hallaba allí.

El club se llenaba y, todos querían la atención del hetero mas codiciado y, por el que rezaban los tíos Gays, que se cambiara a su bando o por lo menos fuera bisexual…

Por eso… ni Danny ni Scott, se enfadaban realmente con stiles, cuando este dejaba de aparecer por unos días. Sabían lo estresado y, cansado que se hallaba últimamente. Por suerte; Su padre se estaba rehabilitando en el hospital y Su TADH (Trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad) Se mantenía lo mas normal que podía. Bendito sea el Adderall. Y su jodido creador.

Si Derek Hale tenia alguna duda acerca de meter a Stiles en su vida. Scott y Danny se encargaron de borrarlas (Con súper gomas instantáneas) en un dos por tres y, sin saber que lo hacían.

Stiles iba casi saltando hasta la gran puerta trasera con el letrero Exit en verde y blanco.

Cuando.

Danny pego el grito… -¡Queremos función, Queremos función! -Stiles maldijo la hora en que les contó aquello y, lo usaron a su beneficio, para chantajes y, futuras venganzas.

Intento huir.

Fue inútil.

Scott lo caso del cuello de la chupa de cuero marrón y, lo lanzo a su publico, quienes lo arrastraron hasta empujarlo cerca del escenario. Suspiro, y con un susurro llamo;

-"Boyd"

Un tío no muy alto de cuerpo chocolatazo y, ojos intensos. Poso la mirada oscura en él.

Stiles suspiro. -Creo que no hay de otra, viejo. ¿Eh, Me acompañas?

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en la comisura de los labios gruesos y, oscuros. Asistió siguiendo a stiles, quien se posicionaba en el centro del escenario.

Scott les lanzo los micrófonos uno por uno y, usando el karaoke montaron el fondo musical, la letra era cosa de ellos.

Cancion: Besame Maluma Ft Kafu Banton (solo que la letra, a su estilo…)

Stiles empezó a moverse al son de la música, contoneándose de un lado al otro, se coloca el micrófono muy cerca de los labios.

Y bésame muy lento que la noche se acaba  
aprovecha, calla y no me digas nada,  
UHMM  
si quieres seguirle a la tentación  
déjate llevar por la situación  
tú y yo, (tú y yo)

Boyd se fue acercando lentamente…

Nuestros cuerpos pegaditos  
causando una fuerte explosión  
no sé porque me gustas tanto  
y quiero probar de tú sudor

Mientras Stiles se dedicaba a seguir bailando esperando a que él se ubicara a su lado, con movimientos sensuales, sin llegar a ser amanerados.  
Boyd se coloca casi a su espalda.

pero igual quiero tenerte cerca  
hacerte el amor, tú y yo

**Quiero tenerte cerca**

Le sujeta de la cintura sin apegarse demasiado, stiles no detiene su movimientos sutiles de arriba asía bajo.

**tú y yo solitos cierra la puerta**  
**quédate una ratito, una conversa**  
**cinco minutitos y sin ofensa**  
**dame un chancecito…**  
**para poder demostrarte lo que siento**

Stiles, Contoneándose de un lado al otro, termina quitándose la chupa de cuero y se la lanza a Boyd para alejarse un poco.

AHLLIIAA  
**y te des de cuenta que no miento.**

**tú y yo nos queremos de hace tiempo**  
**pero no le hemos dado seguimiento**

Los labios gruesos y, de Boyd acompaña perfectamente a esa vos varonil que encendía a varios. Casi parecía susurrar la letra.

Stiles sintió una mirada demasiado penetrante sobre él, busco que era lo que lo asía sentir así. Hallo aquellos ojos de un verde intenso escondidos tras las sombras y el humo a vicio en el ambiente, El diablo allí estaba, sentado en una de las mesas del fondo. de pronto se sintió desnudo frente al publico. Aquella, mirada casi le quita la respiración y, nadie le quitaba la respiración a Stiles Stilinski. mucho menos un hombre de etiqueta.

**Suavecito me fui envolviendo**  
**como el humo me iba atrapando**  
**y yo como loco también creyendo**  
**al lado tuyo despierto soñando**  
tú y yo,** (tú y yo)**

Sin poder quitar la vista de aquel sujeto de mirada felina. Prosiguió con su parte de la canción. Casi entraba fuera de tono. De no ser por el codazo sutil de Boyd que repitió un tu y yo un par de veces… CUANDO SOLO IBA UNA VEZ- volvió la vista, el sujeto ya no estaba. Impulsivo busco ,mientras cantaba, a aquel morocho ojiverde.

Nuestros cuerpos pegaditos  
causando una fuerte explosión  
no sé porque me gustas tanto  
y quiero probar de tú sudor  
y también quiero tenerte cerca  
hacer el amor tú y yo

Boyd, Le canta al oído mientras stiles menea a su lado.

**Muñeco usted me tiene loco, lo reconozco**  
**pero no abuse que así tampoco**

Los movimientos de cadera que stiles hace así abajo y arriba se intensifican, casi en círculos, dejando a mas de uno hipnotizado, era como el movimiento sagas de una serpiente en la arena.  
Se pone frente a frente a Boyd y sigue bailando a un Boyd algo desubicado, pero comprensivo que lo deja liberarse y hacer lo que quiera.

**se flexible, sede un poco**  
**déje verlo tan siquiera en foto**  
**tome su tiempo, de me una pista**  
**dime si estoy o no estoy en tú lista**

Entonces otra vez se activa su sexto sentido, ahí esta mirándolo de manera penetrante y, desfachatada media sonrisa.

**háblame claro, se sincero**  
**pero please, no me tenga en espera…**

Lo ve pedir un trago en la barra, sin quitarle la mirada_.¡Vamos tio, ya deja de mirarme!¡Mierda! De seguro tengo los cachetes ardiendo de pena._

Suavecito me fui envolviendo  
como el humo me iba atrapando  
y yo como loco creyendo  
al lado tuyo desierto y soñando

No es la primera vez que un tío, le mira así… con deseo. Pero no es deseo lo que ve en el, no exactamente…

_¡Pervertido de mierda!_ - piensa, susura - ¿quieres acción? la tendrás…

Nota el movimiento incomodo del morocho, al poner sus manos sobre la cintura de Boyd, quien lo deja hacer por que conoce a stiles, y algunos toques gratis no se les niega a nadie. La mirada verde brilla y lo ve mostrar sus dientes en una mueca de molestia.

Un típico cabrón posesivo.

Bésame muy lento que la noche se acaba  
aprovecha, calla y no me digas nada  
si quieres seguirle a la tentación  
déjate llevar por la situación  
**tú y yo,** (tú y yo)

Así qué o uno…  
Ése tío era algo de Boyd, o dos…  
Es un admirador suyo que no sabe que es completamente Hetero y, no tiene chance alguna.  
O  
Tres, es un psicótico pervertido y, etc. por que ni siquiera le conoce, como para dar un diagnostico exacto.

Nuestros cuerpos pegaditos  
causando una fuerte explosión  
no sé porque me gustas tanto  
y quiero probar de tú sudor  
pero igual quiero tenerte cerca  
hacerte el amor, tú y yo

Terminan con una pantomima parecida a la de los cantantes originales, ambos sonríen al publico enloquecido por la sensualidad que ambos ponen aun tema que han retocado para volverlo homo, como casi todo en ese club.

Es cuando baja qué se encuentra con Scott y, un agua minera servido en bandeja.

-Gracias bastardo, te as vuelto considerado.  
Scott sonríe negando.- Aquel tío te lo envía.  
Stiles escupe en la cara de un; Ya no sonriente Scott.- ¡¿Qué tipo?!  
-Aquél - busca señalarlo pero no lo encuentra, se encoje de hombros y se conforma con describirlo.- era… morocho de ojos verdes y trajecito pipirisnais…  
-Joder.

Al fin 5:45 Stiles huye. Podría quedarse con Scott, pero prefiere su incómoda y vieja cama. Al sillón de su amigo.

Scott tenia un piso en la parte de arriba del club. Por lo qué, Solo debía alcanzar a Danny a su casa; luego de cerrar a las seis treinta de la mañana seguramente…

Stiles salio sonriendo ante los piropos obscenos qué varios le dedicaron. El no era un homo fóbico. Si, bien le choco que su tío le dejara al mando de semejante imperio. Respetaba los gustos ajenos. Mientras respetaran los suyos. Masajeándose la cabeza con el corte a ras y, apenas un poco de tintura rosa cubriéndole las puntas. (como, para que no le dijeran, cosas con semejante estilito que se había pegado) suspiro y, se dirigió al jeep. Aparcado cerca del callejón. Alejado de todos.

Entonces creyó escuchar un pequeño sollozo. Se acerco a la entrada del callejón sin llegar a meterse por completo, estaba demasiado oscuro, debía ser cauteloso. Volvió a escuchar un lamento, casi animal.¿Quién seria? -Hola.. Hola..? Ahí alguien ahí? -Otra vez el sollozo. -Necesita ayuda?- Y cuando ya estaba con las piernas temblándole, cual vibrador. -Mi padre es policía… tal vez… podría…- algo se movió asía el. Stiles se hizo para atrás.

La luz dejo ver a un mata oscura. Los ojos de un dorado brillaron en la noche. Era un lobo. Stiles se quedo paralizado, _¿Que hacia un lobo allí? ¿Y si atacaba a alguien?_- Hooo… hola amiguito.- Sé acerco despacio. Se agacho a su altura… no quería que el animal se asustara o molestara y le atacase.

El lobo, agacho su cabeza y casi a rastras se fue acercando a stiles, sumiso, completamente sumiso. Como si tuviera miedo de que stiles le lastimara. Stiles con cuidado levanto su mano y acaricio la espalda estirada del lobo, su pelaje era bastante suave, por suerte los años como ayudante de veterinario la habían servido de algo. Quiso levantarse e ir por Scott , pero el lobo le mordió el pantalón y lo retuvo a su lado, evitando que se marche ante pequeños gruñidos, stiles suspiro, el lobo gruñia amenazador cada que intentaba llamar por su teléfono y , le enseñaba sus grandes colmillos, como diciendo, ni te atrevas.

Se volvió a acomodar cerca del lobo él cual, Levanto una de sus patas, la derecha y la alzó gimiendo, como si estuviera lesionada. Stiles lo examino con cuidado. -Si solo me dejaras llamar por teléfono.

Suspiro.

Se levanto, sacudió su ropa y abrió la puerta del jeep tras la mirada penetrante del lobo, que se le hacia horriblemente, familiar. Stiles dudo unos segundos mirando el jeep y, al lobo al mismo tiempo. Al final, se agacho e intento alzarlo y ponerlo en el vehiculo.

-joder, comes niños? Estas gordísimo, pesas una tonelada. -Stiles se alejo ante un gruñido.

-OK, OK no te alzo. ¿Como quieres que te ayude.? -El lobo se irguió derecho y casi sin pisar su pata derecha se acerco al jeep y de un salto subió.

-Jodida Bestia, debería dejarte aquí.- Lo escucho gruñir, cuando arranco el Jeep.


	3. Chapter 3

Suspiro.

Se levanto, sacudió su ropa y abrió la puerta del jeep tras la mirada penetrante del lobo, que se le hacia horriblemente, familiar. Stiles dudo unos segundos mirando el jeep y, al lobo al mismo tiempo. Al final, se agacho e intento alzarlo y ponerlo en el vehiculo.

-joder, comes niños? Estas gordísimo, pesas una tonelada. -Stiles se alejo ante un gruñido.

-OK, OK no te alzo. ¿Como quieres que te ayude.? -El lobo se irguió derecho y casi sin pisar su pata derecha se acerco al jeep y de un salto subió.

-Jodida Bestia, debería dejarte aquí.- Lo escucho gruñir, cuando arranco el Jeep.

* * *

No muy lejos de aquella escena.

Un muchacho de cabello rubio ondulado y, ojos celestes, sonríe. Nunca creyó ver el momento en que Derek actuara como un animal "**sumiso**" y aclaremos, por que… un animal siempre fue. Y es extraño que la manera que eligió para acercarse sea esa… cuando Derek detesta mutar en modo lobo. Y no lo hace según él desde que conoció a Paige.

* * *

A las 6:45 casi todos los clientes se han marchado.

Solo quedan los gemelos qué le topan el camino a Scott al salir y, provocan que este pegue un sobre salto, dado que creía qué se hallaba sólo con Danny. Podrían ser ladrones, secuestradores, o peor, violadores.

Y claro, Scott no tarda en notar a aquél rubio alto y, extraño qué se encuentra apoyado sobre el capot de un auto negro y le da un asentamiento con la cabeza, como diciendo. " Todo esta bien" lo cual permite un relajamiento de hombros, por qué… por extraño que parezca, el rubio le inspira confianza.

Scott suspira y, dirige la mirada a su amigo qué es todo sonrisa al ver aquella copia acercársele.  
Ethan se ah ofrecido para llevar a Danny. Scott no seria Scott si lo permitiese, qué por que? Por que… no conocen a Ethan y, cuida de su amigo.

-_Aguafiestas._- Piensa Danny pero agrádese el gesto cariñoso de su amigo. Además de que le gusta hacerse el difícil. Se despide con un simple - ¡adiós! - Saludándolo con su mano al aire. Mientras, Scott arranca su moto y parten.

Ethan tiene una media sonrisa en el rostro, con los dedos dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans y, los labios algo apretados. Contesta el saludo con una mano y, la vuelve a meter en su bolsillo. En cuanto su nueva conquista desaparece de su rango, su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca de pura frustración que divierte a su jefe y, hace carcajearse por unos segundos interminables a su tonto hermano.

Aiden apoyado en su moto. Se burla de la mala suerte de Ethan. - Tal parecer… No seré el único que no ligué esta noche.- y suelta otra carcajada al ver a su hermano patear el piso mientras maldice a ese castaño metiche qué se ha llevado a su nueva y pronta-adquisición. Eso qué ni que…

Aiden sube a su moto. - Ya vámonos.

- ¡Ethan y Tú, adelantasen!- Ordena el rubio. - Yo me quedare esperando a Derek. ¿No queremos que a su Camaro le pase algo y nos culpe, cierto?

- Cierto. - Concede Aidan algo rencoroso aún por el golpe en su nariz (La cual toca sintiendo una punzada. Pronto estaría como nueva) Admite qué se lo merecía, pero no era el único.

- ¿No deberíamos de quedarnos contigo?.- Ethan se preocupa, sabe que su deber es cuidar del brazo derecho de su líder.

De Derek se encargan solo por que Cora y Talía les mandan.

- Pero, será de Dios… tengo acaso cinco años?-Ambos se ríen de el y, de su actitud de autosuficiencia

- De acuerdo, pero si algo te pasa…- suelta Ethan

- Los llamo.

- No! Ni te gastes… - Se apresura Aiden - Estaremos ocupados planeando donde escondernos. - un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. -En cuanto volvamos sin ti y, Derek. Cora, nos hará pedazos o peor… nos convertirá en sapos

-No puedo creer que le temas a una niña.- Se burla su hermano mientras sube a la moto.

-Ella es "especial" - Se defiende, Aiden. Formando con sus dedos las comillas. -¿Por qué crees que supo quien era él compañero de su hermano? - le sostiene- Eh? Seguramente lo leyó en el diario matutino tomando café.- se burla.  
- No me sorprendería… - Susurra Isaac.

-ok- lo admite.- Pero no creo que pueda convertirnos en sapos.- Pone cara de asco.

- Si, horrible… el verde no pega con el color de mis ojos.

Ethan, le pone cara de póker.- Estas seguro de que soy el hermano gay? -Niega con la cabeza y arranca las motos, totalmente sincronizados, dejando a su jefe bastante divertido con la escena que armaron minutos antes.

-Estos chicos…

Se apoya en el Camaro y enciende otro cigarro. Mira asía arriba.- Será un solitario y largo amanecer…

* * *

Stiles, golpeo la puerta un par de veces, le dio una patada ligera en la parte baja y luego volvió a gritar el nombre qué le sonaba a marca de dentrífico. -¡Deaton!¡Deaton! - Golpea nuevamente -¡Abre!- fingiendo la voz de la vecina quejumbrosa que vive a dos casas del veterinario. -¡Se incendia la tienda! ¡fuego! ¡ahí fuego! -grita histérico.

Una chica pasa trotando por la vereda, detrás de stiles, aun así, su detector la presiente y se gira para mirarla - ¡Tú si que sabes.. arder!- Piropea, con vos normal. El lobo le muerde el pantalón y lo retiene cuando hace el intento de seguir a la chica, la joven qué sonríe picara, Sé asusta al notar que no es un perro, lo que gruñe a su dueño.

Suspira al ver a la chica huir despavorida.- ¡¿Qué?!- mira al lobo y se suelta dando zamarrazos a su pantalón - resopla.- Como, si tu fueras un santo…

La puerta se abre de golpe Deaton todo desarreglado; con una pantufla en la mano y otro en el pie equivocado. Las camisetilla traspirada, los bolsillos de su pantalones por fuera y la bata a medio poner. Recién levantado.

- ¡Los bomberos! llamaste a los… qué carajo.- Stiles sonríe al verse descubierto. - Me supongo que no ahí ningún incendio, verdad? - Aprieta los dientes al ver a stiles negar - ¡¿Acaso, sabes que hora es?!

- Te traigo un paciente.

- Repito, ¿Sabes qué hora es?!

- Ya! Deaton, que tu aliento apesta. Mas que este lobo gruño.- el aludido gruñe ofendido.

- ah? As dicho lobo… - Deaton mira a bajo y descubre a un gran lobo, qué en cuatro patas, párese sobrepasar las rodillas de stiles.  
- Realmente es un lobo, grande… - dice, haciéndose a un lado y, dándoles pase para qué entren a su casa.

- No le digas obeso - le dice cerca del oído, en un burdo intento de confidencia. - Podría arrancarte una pierna de un Tarascon. Aggrr! - simula el ataque.  
Derek gruñe y sube al sillón, como si fuera dueño y, señor. Deaton no hace el intento de quitarlo, porque no es idiota y, sabe que Derek no es un lobo ordinario. Ahora. la pregunta es… Stiles lo sabe? - Ya dime, que quieres chico?

- Que le revises la pata. No es obvio?- El lobo párese recordar su problema y, levanta su pata izquierda fingiendo un gemido de dolor.- Lo encontré fuera del club y, no pude quitármelo de enzima…- Señala al lobo, como si fuera cualquier cosa. - Bueno, lo revisaras? - con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Por que no le dijiste a Scott, el esta preparado para este tipo de trabajo.

- Este muchacho no me dejo ir por el.

- ¿El lobo te gobierna?- Se burla Deaton. La bestia aúlla asistiendo.

- Claro qué no.- Frunce el ceño.- la bestia salta del sillon y gruñe a stiles.- eh! Ehy! ¡Quieto!, ¡Quieto!- Salta y se sube a una silla.

Deaton se burla.- claro que no…- stiles es el que gruñe, ahora. El lobo se va detrás de Deaton. Que se mete al fondo de la casa, yendo por un pasillo.

- Stiles!- Stiles, baja de la silla medio molesto.

- Si?- con el ceño fruncido y empezando a ir detrás de Deaton.

-Ve por mi maletín, esta en la camioneta.

- Es necesario… solo tienes que mirarle la bendita pata.

- ¡Ve por el bendito maletín, Stilinski!.- ordena con poca paciencia.

- Por eso deje de trabar contigo…- bufa, girando para volver a buscar la puerta de entrada. Para salir a buscar el maletín dentro de la camioneta.- eres un mandón.

- ¡Y tú un vagó!

Cuando Deaton se asegura de estar a solas con el lobo, se voltea para darle la cara. Ya no ahí un lobo delante de él. Si, No. Un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y ojos verde brillosos. Estaria desnudo si no fuera por que se ah cubierto con la pequeña sabana que cubría la camilla, en la que se a apoyado.- Tanto tiempo Derek.- Derek levanta una ceja.

-Deaton. No sabia que aun vivías aquí…

- A tus padres no les agrada la idea de que me marche.

-Siempre a sido fiel y, útil a nuestra especie.

- ¿Cuándo volviste y, por qué? -No tienen mucho tiempo para hablar, ambos lo saben.

-Stiles sabe que tu…?- Derek niega.

- No. Lo conocí hace unas horas…- Derek lo piensa un corto segundo, sabe que Deaton es de confianza.- es mi compañero.- Deaton a quedado de piedra.- ¿Pasa algo, malo?. - Deaton traga y busca su voz.

- No creo que stiles este preparado para lo que representa ser "tú" compañero… - Derek se da cuenta que ah dicho "tú" y no "un"- crei que tu… no estabas comprometido? Tu padre dijo que la volverías tu beta.

- Lo pensé mejor.- Responde Incomodo y, se encoje de hombros. Sabe que Deaton no le cree. - No siempre sucede lo que se planea - casi gruñe.

-Ya te di mi opinión.- Suelta Deaton.- Stiles, no va a aceptar serlo.

- ¡Lo ara! - Sostiene con el rostro, mas cruel que el que demuestra cuando es un lobo.

-Baja la voz.- pide el veterinario.

Resopla.- El será mi compañero. -Afirma.

-Aunque le prometas la vida eterna con ello. No es un chico cualquiera… él.

Hale lo manda a callar con una mano y se trasforma de golpe.

- Deaton! Maldito anciano, tu maletín estaba sobre el sillón, no en la camioneta.

- Enserio? - toma el maletín de cuero negro que stiles le acerca, con molestia. -Quizás si no estuviera recién levantado… gracias a un malagradecido ex-empleado. - le mira de soslayo.

- Solo admite qué eres un viejo senil

- Cuando te cures de tu hiperactividad.- Stiles se ríe. Le encanta fastidiar a Deaton. Desde que eran niños con Scott, se volvieron la sombra de Deaton.

Derek gruñe buscando atención.

- Ya puedes llevártelo, Stiles.

-¿Qué? -Levanta una ceja.- ¿Ya lo curaste?

- Lo que tiene este animal es solo mal genio.

- ¡Dices que no tiene nada en su pata!¡lo e traido por nada…

Derek se molesta y mira con ganas de asesinar al veterinario. Deaton suspira.- Solo era una astilla. Cada que la pisaba le dolía, Ya no le dolerá mas…

- Lobo maricon. - Se burla stiles. -Todo ese aspa-mentó por una puta astillita- dice stiles acercándose a un Derek bastante cabreado. Pero cambia de cara cuando stiles pasa su mano por su lomo y la sube asta sus orejas puntiagudas acariciándolas con cariño.- Buen chico.

Derek gime con frustración, cuando stiles quita sus manos y se aleja para mirar a Deaton.- ¡¿Y ahora que hago con él?!

Deaton duda. por que tiene lealtad asía la familia de Derek, y por que se siente obligado a cuidar de stiles, siendo que el padre de esté esta hospitalizado.

- Quédatelo, cuando menos lo esperes se ira.- oh, al menos eso espera.

- Quedármelo… -Asiste, como si estuviera de acuerdo. Y luego le grita -¡Estas loco! Esto no es un perro, Deaton. Es un lobo. L-O-B-O no es un… Guaf! Guaf! Pequines.. Es un gran, ahuuuu! -aúlla intentando hacer entrar en razón a su ex-mentor.- no puedo quedármelo, que tal si tiene rabia… no se va jamás - hace una mueca de horror - Oh, me come…

- No creo que coma porquerías. - Deaton rueda los ojos. -Aliméntalo y, ya Stilinski.

-Oh claro… debe haber muchos niños en el vecindario…

- Te daré una lista… - Derek gruñe - No... mejor dale de lo que tu comes y, que no sean frituras.

* * *

Deaton prácticamente le cierra la puerta en la cara a stiles y, se va a dormir de una puñetera vez. Aunque no cree poder conciliar el sueño, muy posiblemente una guerra explote pronto en la familia Hale. - Tendré que ir a verle…- Resuelve al final.

* * *

El rubio termina la llamada de larga distancia, exasperado. los nervios lo tienen casi comiéndose las uñas. Su padre le a dado un ultimátum. Quiere el club y lo quiere para ayer.  
- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- La única persona que podría ayudarle, lo odia. Y tiene toda la razón en odiarle. Fue un completo imbecil y, un Patan.  
Traiciono a su mejor amigo soltando una confesión y, convirtiéndole en la burla de todo el instituto, en aquel momento que eran alumnos, compañeros y, amigos. Ya no los unía nada de eso…  
Aunque, ahora sabe lo que es tener culpas en el corazón. Solo quiere ser aceptado por la familia que lo saco de la calle y, lo cuido. Pero para ello debe seguir siendo un imbecil sin corazón.  
Dos años en Londres, lejos de sus padres adoptivos, de sus falsos amigos y su Estupido equipo de lacrrose, le han hecho pensar… en todo.

-Soy un idiota.- Lydia se lo grito al partir, pero en ese tiempo estaba demasiado segado por su tonta pubertad de niño-exitoso, como para entenderlo.

Se acerca al ventanal de una oficina pintada con colores fríos y casi vacía, como su alma. Una revista sobre la mesa. "Lydia martín; comprometida." Jackson traga saliva con dificultad y las ganas de llorar se las guarda en el pecho.  
Ahora.  
Se siente lejos de ser un tipo exitoso… como lo nombran en revistas. A su corta edad. Jackson se siente un fracaso. Y golpea el vidrio con frustración, deseando que se rompa y lo corte en pedazos. Detesta su vida. Detesta a sus padres biológicos por dejarlo abandonado en una catedral de monjas crueles y, frívolas. Detesta su destino. Y detesta convertirse en el infierno de Stiles Stilinski. Le da la espalda al ventanal y abre el ultimo cajón de su escritorio, saca una fotografía que guarda con recelo y, bajo llave.

Recuerda aquella sonrisa. Y se siente aún mas dolido. Tendrá que volver a verle, lo sabe. Tendrá que enfrentar a aquél chico que lo creía más que un amigo, un hermano. - Lo siento, Danny… pero alguien debe hacer el trabajo sucio…

Su padre debería sentirse orgulloso de que usara sus mismas expresiones de matón.

* * *

Lejos de sentirse feliz.

Stiles ve al gran lobo entrar a su casa metiéndose por debajo de sus piernas y casi tirandolo al suelo.

-¡Saco de pulgas! Soy el dueño.

El lobo sube las escaleras, con las que se encuentra al entrar. Y siguiendo un rastro de olor inconfundible llega hasta una habitación y entra sin importarle tener el permiso del dichoso, dueño.

-Oh, no no noooo!- el lobo salta a la cama- ¡Quítate de ahí!-,y se revuelca sobre la sabanas entremezclando su olor con el de su beta.-¡Basta!- El lobo se detiene, se endereza sentado sobre sus patas traseras y, le mira inclinando su rostro a un costado. Como diciendo "me hablas a mi?" stiles lo maldice. Y lo hace de nuevo, cuando el lobo regresa a su antigua actividad, "desarmar la cama antes tendida a la perfección por stiles".

Bastante cansado.

Se quita la remera lanzándola a un costado y, empieza a dirigirse al tocador.- necesito una ducha. El lobo vuelve a detenerse al sentir la chomba de stiles sobre su rostro. La olfatea luego de resoplar su nariz, molesto, pero termina jugando con ella, como si fuera su perfume favorito.  
Stiles detrás de la puerta cerrada del baño, abre la canilla y, Derek siente qué ya puede volver a su estado de humano-guapeton.

Lo que Stiles, se esta perdiendo sin saber...

* * *

Isaac a estado esperando dentro del Camaro. Recostado en la parte trasera, su cuerpo extendido y relajado. Piensa en… pisar caca de perro y limpiarse en el cuero de la funda del auto de Derek, Si este no vuelve pronto.

_No es que el sea un tipo vengativo… Nha! para nada._

El ruido del motor de una moto le llama la atención. La escucha acercarse a gran velocidad y, piensa en que alguno de los gemelos se ah arrepentido de dejarle solo y, ah vuelto por el. Desecha la idea rápido, ellos no tienen conciencia.

Cuando el ruido del motor se detiene cerca, para la oreja y busca con su olfato algún olor que delate al dueño de aquel artefacto.

Cree que ya a sentido ese aroma antes, pero no recuerda donde… sale del auto y empieza a caminar dando vueltas alrededor del club. Se encuentra olfateando, como un demente. Algo que realmente detesta hacer… pero no puede evitar hacerlo, dado su gran curiosidad. Es cuando ve la espalda de alguien, metiendo la moto por una de las puertas traseras del gran local.

Es el mesero que se llevo al nuevo caprichito de su súbdito. Y es que a Isaac: Le encanta sentirse superior a ese par de tontos que en realidad quiere, como los grandes amigos qué son. Pero nunca admitirá. Aunque con ello ganase una apuesta…

-HEY! - Scott se sobresalta y gira dándole la cara y casi dejando caer su moto que vuelve a tomar entre sus manos temblorosas. e Isaac se sorprende al notar que el chico se ah puesto tan nervioso como una liebre, cuando ve a un zorro. -Lo siento. Té asuste? - Se acerca apenado.- No quise..

-No no… - levanta una mano e intenta no verse tan tonto, como se siente. -Yo-Yo- tartamudea.- lo siento… crei que estaba solo.

- Yo igual.- Se acerca e intenta ayudarle con la moto que parece algo pesada y, resbalosa.- crei que te habías… ido.

- No, yo…- Isaac sonríe al ver al chico algo tenso.- Yo vivo aquí. - Isaac arquea una de sus cejas asía arriba. -Bueno, no aquí-aquí… si no.- Scott, Traga y no sabe por que ese hombre lo hace sentir entre incomodo y confortable. Es tan contradictorio…- Tengo un Loft arriba.

-AH!- Suelta comprensivo.- No te molesta dormir donde trabajas?.

-Nunca llego tarde a trabajar.- sonríe y, se relaja un poco al ver soltar una risa de los labios del mayor.

- Eso es tener suerte, o ser demasiado comedido.

- No soy tan amable…- se apena.

-Yo creo que si.- una vez que le han puesto el freno a la moto.- Si te pidiera una taza de café, estoy seguro que no te negarías. No quiero parecer molesto, pero mi amigo se ah marchado y, me ah dejado al cuidado de su auto. Estoy mas que seguro qué me dejara esperándole un buen rato.

- ¿No esta cansado?

- No estoy cansado.

- Me recuerda a Stiles- Isaac le mira sin comprender.- El casi no duerme… abecés quisiera poder ayudarle.- Susurra. Y luego suspira.

-Me ayudaría a mí qué no siguieras tratándome de usted…. Me haces sentir viejo y solo tengo 23 años.

Scott se apena y, empieza a disculparse.- realmente lo siento, es que por el traje… y esta casado, y crei…. Yo crei- Isaac se divierte viendo los tropezones en el habla de Scott. -No es que se vea viejo, se ve apuesto y joven… muy joven…

-Chico respira, tranquilo.- se carcajea a lo grande - Y hace horas que me considero un desertor de el club de los casados.

- lo siento. No quise…

-Ya deja de disculparte. -Scott, nunca deseo tanto ser una tortuga y meterse dentro de su caparazón.

-Sabes, no me has dicho tu nombre aún.- Miente, por que ah escuchado perfectamente a los otros llamarle Scott, pero no quiere que el chico lo crea un Acusador Pervertido.

- Scott… Scott McCall.

Isaac le tiende la mano - Isaac lahey, y quiero una taza de café antes de morirme de frío.- Scott acepta contestando al saludo.

Al chocar la palma de su mano con la de Isaac, siente un escozor desde la punta de sus dedos asta su nuca. Traga dificultoso. Se suelta y, espera que el rubio no Allá notado sus manos sudadas.

-Pase… digo, pasa.- Y se siente aun mas tonto.

-Creo que ya pasamos.- Responde divertido.

-Quiero-quiero decir qué - Suspira y, camina más asía dentro, luego de cerrar la puerta. Sube unas escaleras y le señala con la mano a Isaac que le siga. Abre la puerta sin dejar de verse torpe.

- Valla! Lindo lugar, bastante espacioso.- suelta Isaac. Viendo el Loft amplio y bien decorado.

-Mi madre lo decoro. - se quita la chamarra y la lanza a uno de los sillones de color entre gris-celeste.-Le pedí que no pusiera tantas alfombras persas… me siento, Aladino.

-Oh el príncipe de Persia.

-No creo verme tan bien.

-Yo te veo bien.- Isaac carraspea al ver que ah hablado de mas.

-Dijiste algo?'- desde la cocina. Que se separa del living solo por un pasa platos.

- No nada…- Y agradece que Scott no sea un hombre-lobo. Se pone cómodo sin necesidad de que se lo digan. No sabe por que carajo esta ahí. El no es un tío sociable, es hermano de Derek por así decirlo, y ex-esposo de la loca laura. lo que explicaría todo.

Algo en el tiene curiosidad…

quiere entender ¿Por que una persona elije tener de pareja a alguien de su mismo sexo…? en pocas palabras, necesita saber ¿Por que su esposa (Y no es que le duela tanto) lo a cambiado por UNA MUJER, no un tío mejor, con buen físico, o mejor bolillero inferior? Si no, que por… alguien que de bolas solo tiene sus pendientes.

Isaac resopla y, se pregunta por que un tipo guapo, como Scott es Gay. _Un gay comprometido…_ niega, mientras sigue en su línea de pensamiento. _Comprometido con un tipo…_ _un tal ;_ _All Argent_. Según el informe que le ah llegado.

- Qué desperdicio de juventud.- Susurra. Justo, cuando Scott regresa con dos tasas de café.

- ¿Vives solo?- Pregunta. Al notar que no ahí indicios de alguien más a esas horas de la madrugada.

Scott asiste- Con Al decidimos esperar a tener algo seguro. Su padre ocupa todo su tiempo y, su madre me odia. Así que… buscamos, con pocas esperanzas que eso cambie.

-_Es obvio que a una madre no le seria fácil aceptar a un hombre con su hijo._- piensa Isaac pero no lo dice. Le agrada Scott, y no quisiera ofenderle.

- Soy el responsable solo por ser un par de meces mayor… aun qué no le agrade la idea..- sonríe, al pensar en lo mandona que suele ser su novia, cuando le sale lo guerrera de adentro. No por nada a enfrentado a su propia madre con tal de salir con él.

- Ya veo.

Las horas pasan entre platicas y, bromas. Scott que antes se sentía cansado, como si llevaba bolsas de cal en los hombros. Se siente relajado y, con demasiada energía. Quizás sean todas las tasas de café que se han tomado o la compañía tan agradable que ah tenido.

- No te creo.  
- Lo digo enserio.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- sonríe levantándose a buscar algo.- Pero yo tengo las pruebas. -Scott muestra las fotografías de su celular.- es pelirroja natural. Y fue compañera nuestra.

- Joder, Lydia Martín, la nueva sensación en Hollywood, nació aquí.- Se ríe. -Y yo sin saberlo.

- A Ella no le gusta hablar de sus raíces.- A Scott le brillan los ojos, desde hace horas. - No es una mala mina- Le asegura.- Con Stiles, siempre supimos que llegaría lejos…

Las platicas siguen y, siguen descubriendo que tienen demasiado en común… Isaac nunca conoció a alguien como Scott. Bueno, quizás Cora, sea lo mas parecido a Scott, en personalidad. Pero en un casi 15 por-ciento.

Igual a nada.

Scott a bostezado un par de veces… pero no quiere irse a dormir, no aún.

Isaac pregunta algo, pero no recibe respuesta. Es cuando nota que Scott se a quedado dormido en el sillón, Y que sonríe con una sinceridad que podría derrumbar a Bush y todo E.E.U.U. si quisiera...

Con facilidad lo toma entre sus brazos y, llevándolo con cuidado, busca la puerta que de al cuarto del moreno. Lo recuesta con suavidad y, le acaricia su corto cabello revuelto. - Parece un ángel.- Y si Scott estuviese despierto, quizás, se reiría de aquel comentario. Por que el ha pensado lo mismo de aquel rubio angelical..

Con el cuerpo inclinado sobre scott, su mano sobre su cabello, y una sensación extraña en el bajo vientre, Se acerca, quizás, sin darse cuenta, a aquel rostro… Lo examina, ¿Qué, es lo que otro hombre vería con deseo carnal? ¿Por que buscaría placer en alguien de su mismo sexo? Acaricia su rostro con la mano libre, su piel es suave y, le sorprende su aroma es interesante y, siente cosquillas en sus labios al ver los otros entre abiertos, los dedos recorren los pómulos y se acercan a los labios algo gruesos y, se atreve a pensar, sensuales. Lo admite, Scott es apuesto.

Pero no entiende aun por qué...

El celular suena y, Scott automáticamente abre los ojos- desde que trabajaba con Deaton tiene esa manía de despertarse con el ruido del teléfono. Isaac traga sorprendido, Scott se ah erguido asía delante y ahora ambos están casi rozando nariz con nariz… el celular en los pantalones de Scott, sigue sonando pero ambos se hallan sin saber que hacer. Incómodos y, avergonzados. Scott observa a Isaac buscando algo en sus ojos, párese querer decir algo pero su mirada se pierde en los labios del mayor.  
Entonces es Scott quien baja la mirada sonrojado e intenta tomar el celular de su bolsillo.  
Isaac no sabe por qué lo hace, pero lo hace.

Sujeta el rostro de Scott y sin permiso, lleva los labios gruesos y suaves hasta los suyos.

Scott se asusta, suelta el celular levantando sus manos asía arriba, totalmente sorprendido y, casi aleja de un empujón al rubio. Pero no lo hace y las manos apoyadas en los hombros del contrario, Se pasean por la espalda, suben por el cuello y se enlaza con sus dedos entre los cabellos ondulados del oji-azul. Sus bocas descubren un sabor, insoportable-mente delicioso… y no pueden parar de entrelazar sus lenguas en un vaivén completamente salvaje. Ninguno piensa en nada. el cerebro se les ah bloqueado. Y sus sentidos, dudan mucho que puedan resetearse pronto. Si eso significa parar con lo que están haciendo.

Ethan, Estaría muy cabreado si supiera... que el que ah tenido ligue esa noche.

Fue nada mas y nada menos...

Que el moreno que le arruino el suyo.

Y lo peor de todo, ah sido Isaac, su jefe... con el que el moreno se esta morreado de lo lindo.

Y es que el que liga... liga. Y aveces, es solo cuestión de suerte...

* * *

Derek se ah morfado, casi toda la heladera de stiles, y, es que estar en forma animal, le da mucha hambre. Escucha ruidos arriba, y sabe que stiles ya salio de la ducha. Aun esta cabreado con Deaton por sugerir que se olvide de su plan de volver a Stiles su beta. Estar cabreado también le da hambre. Tras un suspiro regresa a su forma animal y corre, subiendo las escaleras. Stiles esta usando solo un jogging azul. Se lanza de espaldas a la cama e intenta conciliar el sueño, se burla del lobo que llega con un pedazo de pollo en el pelo. - eres un desastre.- Ni siquiera piensa en como lo ah concebido. Su cerebro esta demasiado cansado para procesar esa información. Sus ojos se cierran y, Morfeo lo espera para jugar al Bowling y tirar a varios ex maestros-pinos fastidiosos de un solo tiro.  
Derek salta a la cama, stiles no se queja. Se acomoda a un lado, estirando su cuerpo a lo largo, intentando no molestar al castaño, qué tiene ojeras bajo los ojos, ahora que lo ve tan cerca. Derek, se queda pensando en lo extraño y cómodo que se siente con su compañero. Ni siquiera con Paige se sintió así, en su primera cita. Bueno. Obviamente, no es lo mismo. Pero al mismo tiempo lo es… y cada vez se confunde más.

Cinco horas después, que es la cantidad de horas qué stiles logra pegar el ojo. Derek siente una mano que cae sobre su cuerpo, y medio adormecido nota al joven durmiendo a su lado bocabajo. El cuerpo se le entumece, con los ojos en grande, nota que ya no esta en su forma animal. Y se lanza al suelo, cuando le da la impresión de que stiles esta por despertarse.

- ¿Qué, sucede campeón.?- Murmura adormilado, a intentado abrazar a su lobo que no es de peluche. Pero solo a sentido algo tibio y, duro, ( el torso descubierto de Derek, bendita suerte) y se a asustado, al escuchar algo caer de su cama.

Stiles se arrastra asta el borde de la cama. Frunce el ceño al no encontrar al lobo. Derek palidece escondido bajo la cama, nunca le ah pasado aquello, no puede volver a trasformarse, no logra hacerlo… se concentra, pero nada.

-Ah!- Medio bosteza. -Ya se…- Con los ojos entrecerrados-, estas bajo la cama.  
Si. Derek, fuera un dibujo animado, en este momento se le hubieran caído los ojos al suelo de tan sobresaltados qué los tiene.

Stiles, lo va a descubrir.

-¡Mierda! - Piensa, No era la forma en la que quería presentarse ante su Compañero.


	4. Chapter 4

siento mucho, no hacer un "lemon" como la gente, intentare mejorar en ello. lamento las faltas que cometa, y espero les guste este capitulo. no dejare mi otra historia, solo quera tener igualdad de capítulos. pronto subiré otro capitulo de; Corazón compartido. muchas gracias por leer! y también por los comentario y kudos que alegran mis días

* * *

Los ojos, duelen al abrirlos. Y, encontrarse con la claridad del sol, no es nada grato.

Gira su rostro, dándole la espalda al ventanal, para mirar al joven que dormía, boca a bajo y, agotado a su lado.

Un tenue resplandor se desprendía de su piel; era casi inapreciable, pero no para Isaac.

No podía creer, lo que había hecho horas atrás.

Oh, quizás si…

Cuando Scott le enseño aquella mirada, el escozor le calentó el cuerpo. y fundió sus labios en un largo y, voluptuoso beso. Su mente estaba en blanco, pero aquella, no era una buena escusa.

Desde que conoció al mesero, se había sentido embrujado. Tenia que admitirlo. No era solo su mente buscando entender; el pensamiento corto de su ex-esposa. Era su cuerpo; buscando una escusa, a lo que sentía cada que el moreno ponía sus ojos en él.

El era el seducido, el inocente.

Y aun así no podía dejar de sentirse culpable al notar lo estrecho que había sido al hundir su excitado miembro en él.

_¿Eso significaba que había sido su primera vez? No se había entregado ya a su prometido. ¿Quien guardaba su virginidad hasta casarse?_

Nadie lo hacia Ya, que el supiese, era el mayor, pero…¡Era inocente!. Nada lo preparó para resistir su olor embriagador, su delicada piel y su cálido cuerpo.

Cuando retiraba los dedos que masajeaban su frente, se detuvo a mirarle, veía las señales que le había dejado, marcas moradas en la piel sudada.

-¡Diablos!-mascullo, y se maldijo, al ver a su acompañante removerse inquieto, noto su ceño fruncido. Dolor, dolor… al sentir los vestigios de ser penetrado por primera vez._ ¡Soy un imbécil!_

**Flash back.**

* * *

Scott sintió todo su cuerpo temblando de nerviosismo. El saberle tan cerca, lo enajenaba, lo excitaba. era un hombre perfecto, el deseo hecho materia.

Isaac se acerco lentamente, como lo que era, un hombre resguardando ala bestia en su interior. Deseando, abalanzarse sobre su presa.

El rubio estudiaba, analizando cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Y eso lo hacia sentir cohibido y, deseado.

Mientras besaba sus labios, sus dedos recorrieron con agilidad hasta el cuello de su camisa. Jalo de esta, para abrirse paso sobre su piel. Y le beso, desde el hombro hasta el cuello, ambos lados, cubriendo todo el terreno que pudiese.-Eres hermoso. -le susurro al oído. las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo, Isaac sonrío con satisfacción.

-Esto no…- Scott, intento recordar lo que debía decir, e intento parar las manos del rubio, mas su boca era imposible de detener. - Tenemos q-que… pa-parar. - El rubio, le mordió los labios en un beso, demostrándole, su deseo imposible de contener.

-Isaac… - Fue un error decir su nombre, así con la respiración acelerada, prácticamente, el rubio se sintió provocado.

Le arranco la camisa negra con su nombre en el, dejando al descubierto su pecho varonil y trigueño. Tan perfecto, ante las líneas de luz que escapaban entre las cortinas del cuarto.

- Isaac…- volvió a repetir, como en un sueño.

El rubio, acaricio con la punta de su nariz, desde el ombligo hasta el centro de su pecho. Scott apretó el acolchado con fuerza, cuando sintió la intromisión de su boca y, su lengua buscando sus pezones oscuros y, los acaricio de forma dulce y pausada; Se recreaba como un artista en lo que estaba haciendo, usando su lengua, como pincel sobre la piel del menor.

Scott solo podía suspirar mientras enredaba sus manos en los bucles dorados y, se arqueaba de espaldas ante el toque de su lengua experta en su piel sensible.

Ya no había palabras entre ellos. Solo toques y caricias que les calentaban el cuerpo.

La lujuria se iba despertando, dando paso a la pasión desorbitada que se iba hacinado mas profunda por momentos.

Isaac, sentía como la resistencia por parte de Scott cedía y, una parte en él, la salvaje. Anhelaba sus caricias, su frenesí, su contacto voluptuoso.

Quería impregnarse del olor que exhalaba su piel, suave y bronceada. Podía sentir sin usar sus sentidos de lobo, como, poco a poco, Scott se iba entregando a sus caricias, dejándose embriagar...

Sin poder soportarlo más, lo cogio de la cintura, lo acerco de manera vehemente hacia él y puso su mano sobre la hebilla del pantalón, descaradamente. rozando con sus dedos su excitado miembro , que buscaba atención. sin consultar a su dueño.

Ambos estaban demasiado empalmados, y el cuerpo les exigía mas. Los roces ya no eran suficiente. Lo beso nuevamente, en los labios, esta vez, pudo notar, como el menor había dejado atrás las dudas.  
La pasión que le devolvió Scott en aquel beso, lo electrizo de tal forma que le hizo perder la voluntad.

No quería que se detuviera.

Una vez terminado el beso, buscando aire, Con sus labios entre abiertos, llenos de pasión y deseo, le pidió que lo tomara.

Ya era un hecho, ambos habían perdido la cordura. Eso estaba claro...

Por qué el estaba de acuerdo con aquello, mucho antes de proponerlo.

Los pantalones volaron por el suelo, ni siquiera miraron de que color eran los calzoncillos del otro, estaban cegados por la pasión.

cuando introdujo su miembro palpitante, temió terminar enseguida, Scott era demasiado estrecho, y ¡Por dios! Que se maldijo, cuando vio una lagrima correr por aquellos ojos. Se movió con calma, esperando que el otro se relajara, el contacto del vaivén de sus cuerpos, se fue acelerando y, les provoco un profundo y, prologado orgasmo.

A Scott, le gusto mojarse con su sudor, mientras aquél orgasmo los sobrellevaba a un mundo lejano, donde solo existía el éxtasis del placer. Llegaron al climax juntos, Scott soltando sus flujos, sobre el vientre de Isaac. Hubiera sido la pena mas grande que hubiese experimentado, pero sus ojos no podían abrirse para encontrarse con aquello.

El éxtasis lo tenia mareado.

Terminaron agotados, aún sin pensar en lo que habían hecho; con los cuerpos, totalmente desnudos, sudorosos, despeinados y, con sus olores peculiares entremezclados. No tardaron en esconderse bajo las finas sabanas, exhaustos. Uno al lado del otro, agitados y, satisfechos.

Ya pensarían después, que hacer.

* * *

Fin de flash back

Se incorporo y, salio de la cama. Intentando no despertar al menor, se dirigió al tocador, luego de casi meterse al closet. Irónico, verdad. Se miro en el espejo. **_Culpable;_** escrito en su frente.

La mancha en su vientre, solo lo hizo sentirse orgulloso. Se limpio la prueba del delito, con media sonrisa. Contrariado con sus emociones. Busco, su ropa regada por el suelo. Sonrío al encontrarse con la su camisa de mesero, rota. -_Tendré que devolverle otra, al menos que quiera verle sirviendo mesas en cuero._- Su línea de pensamiento, lo estaba llevando a la mierda. Así que, se calmo y, siguió vistiéndose.

Entonces se detuvo, totalmente perdido. ¿Ahora qué hacia? Esperaba a que se despertara, se iba y, le dejaba una nota. Se quedaba y, le preparaba el desayuno. Mierda. Nunca le había pasado algo como aquello. La única persona con la que había estado, había sido laura.

Que hacer…

* * *

Y Derek, el buen Derek. Estaba en las mismas. Con el cerebro metido en una licuadora.

- ¿Qué, sucede campeón.?- Murmura adormilado, a intentado abrazar a su lobo que no es de peluche. Pero solo a sentido algo tibio y, duro, ( el torso descubierto de Derek, bendita suerte) y se a asustado, al escuchar algo caer de su cama.

Stiles se arrastra asta el borde de la cama. Frunce el ceño al no encontrar al lobo. Derek palidece escondido bajo la cama, nunca le ah pasado aquello, no puede volver a trasformarse, no logra hacerlo… se concentra, pero nada.

-Ah!- Medio bosteza. -Ya se…- Con los ojos entrecerrados-, estas bajo la cama.  
Si. Derek, fuera un dibujo animado, en este momento se le hubieran caído los ojos al suelo de tan sobresaltados qué los tiene.

Stiles, lo va a descubrir.

-¡Mierda! - Piensa, No era la forma en la que quería presentarse ante su Compañero.

Stiles, aun con los parpados pesados, las malditas lagañas en los ojos y pestañando, como loco. Intenta, mirar por debajo de la cama.

Derek le gruñe, stiles lo reta. ¡oye, amí no me vengas con esas!.

El teléfono suena.

llama; una, dos, tres veces y, corta.

Stiles se encoje de hombros y, regresa a su actividad de molestar al gran cachorro.

Derek gruñe y, sé retrae para atrás. Stiles, detiene un estornudo, a causa del polvo debajo de la cama. La nariz se vuelve un acordeón y, le empieza a molestar estornudando al final. Diablos.

Es momento, de su celular, para buscar atención.  
Maldice a la tecnología. Podría ser una de las tantas chatas que le busca, pero nunca lo encuentran.

Derek gruñe esperando que stiles, se asuste y evite mirar asía bajo. Se nota que aun no le conoce.- lobo pulgoso, A mí nadie me gruñe… -para luego susurras un- excepto mi padre.

Los segundos, son letales para uno y, nada para el otro.

-Contesta, contesta.- piensa Derek, y Stiles; le hace caso, sin saber.

Toma su celular de sobre la mesa de luz. Derek se encoje en su lugar esperando a ser descubierto.

La llamada dice; Melliza. Y, Stiles suspira esperando que no sean malas noticias. No es su culpa qué la madre de Scott, sea la enfermera de un hospital. Y qué le tenga pavor a todo lo qué tenga jeringas.

-¡hoaaa!

-Tiles Stilinski.- Stiles, hace una mueca de molestia. -Me tienes llamándote hace horas y, me recibes con un hoaaa! Es para matarte. A ti y a mi desconsiderado hijo.- Reprocha.

-OK, lo siento. - Se aclara la garganta.- Buen día querida enfermera, en que puedo ayudarla.

- No me vengas con esas.- la madre de Scott suspira del otro lado.- Sé que ustedes no duermen mucho a causa de esa cosa -club- que han abierto. Pero tienen que entender que tu padre y, yo nos preocupamos. Y necesitamos saber que los tres, están bien.

-Lose mama ganza. - se levanta perezosamente.

Derek mira como los pies de stiles se dirigen al baño. Pero no lo cierra, el chico qué con la espalda, descubierta, parece mirarse en el espejo, intentando quitar algo que le molesta en el ojo. Derek mira a la puerta de escape, y piensa si lograra salir bien librado de aquella incomoda situación. Mientras eso ocurre, stiles, calma a Melisa y le dice que todo esta bien. Que seguramente Scott se quedo hablando hasta tarde con Allison, no tiene batería o muy posiblemente lo ah dejado apagado. Aun no tienen línea en el club, así que el celular es su único contacto.

- Creo que tienes razón. Danny me ah sugerido lo mismo, al menos alguien Sí, contesta su teléfono… -Stiles resopla. - Por cierto stiles, como lograste conseguir el dinero tan pronto.

Stiles, parpadea perdido.- ¿De que hablas?- Derek, intento escuchar la conversación, interesado, al ver el seño fruncido que stiles, le mostró al girarse.

-De la cuenta… ¿qué no fuiste tu?

- ¿Fui, qué?

- Eliot (ayudante de Meliza) me dijo, que se estaban asiendo los tramites… para pagar la cuenta del hospital de tu padre. Tu padre esta muy contento, le han puesto en otro piso mejor.

Stiles, se tensa.- otro piso…- susurra

-Yo creí…

Stiles, no ah hecho nada de lo que habla Meliza, salvo que sea sonámbulo y asalta bancos de noche. Pero no quiere preocuparla, mucho menos a su padre.- OH, si perdona… es que aun no coordino, bien.

-No habrás pedido un préstamo.

De que otra forma habría podido si no…

-No, bueno si. Pero es un amigo seguro y, de confianza… tu me conoces. - Se apreta, el puente de la nariz. -No me gusta hacer tratos con gente chueca.

Meliza parece; suspirar y relajarse del otro lado.- Tienes razón. - hablan un poco mas aunque stiles esta un poco tenso. -Bueno espero que vengas ah visitarnos hoy.

- Lo intentare.

- Saluda a mi padre y, cuídate, vale.

-Tu igual- Sonríe.- Dile al cretino de mi hijo, qué se acuerde que aún tiene madre.

-Lo are.

-Oh, Y… stiles.

-Sip.

-Si vienes, trata de no alborotar-me a alas enfermeras.

Stiles se ríe, relajándose un poco. -OK. Pero, no prometo nada.- Cuelga.

- lobo mañoso es hora de comer, veré si tengo un collar por ahí… quizás deba llevarte con migo. Para que ataques al ¡hijo de puta! que se a metido en mis cosas.- Cuando mira abajo, no ahí nada.

Y ahora, donde se metió.

* * *

Derek esta en una de las habitaciones. Y tapándose sus partes. Decide buscar algo que ponerse. Abre el placar despacio y, encuentra un pantalón Baquero y una camisa verde musgo. Que se le hace…

Terriblemente familiar.

Ve la foto de un hombre mayor, vestido de sheriff, abrazando a un stiles mas joven. De unos diecisiete años. Nota la placa sobre la mesa de luz. Sheriff. Joder, que no podía estarle pasando aquello.

Si stiles, no lo manda a la mierda, el sheriff se encargara de mandarle bala. _Genial, genial._

Se coloca la ropa.

Stiles, ya vestido. Siente ruidos en la alcoba de su padre. Abre la puerta, con cuidado. Pero solo se encuentra con la ventana abierta y las cortinas que se mueven por el viento.

-Que raro.- Se soba el cabello y, golpea su lengua con el paladar.- En fin.- Ya tiene bastante de que preocuparse.

El lobo perdido, su amigo que no contesta, La cuenta pagada.

¡Su cerebro, va a explotar!.

* * *

Isaac mira emocionado, la fotografía que le ah tomado a Scott, mientras dormía.

Se maldice por ser tan tonto. Y se apena de los sentimientos que empieza a sentir, removiéndole las tripas.

Quizás sea el hambre, luego de tanta actividad física. Quizás no…

No ah dejado una nota, ni se a quedado para hacerle el desayuno. Solo uso la tecnología, que se hallaba en el suelo junto a sus boxers, negros . Para agendar ambos números. En su respectivo teléfono.

Le ah dejado un mensaje a Scott y, en ese momento se esta arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho. Cuando, se pelea mentalmente, entre el deseo de volver a subir al cuarto e irse en el Camaró…

Qué ve a una chica, llegar en un auto, pequeño.

Párese estar llamando por teléfono. Camina mientras maldice a su celular, sin notar que él esta apoyado en el auto, qué esta cruzando la calle.

La morocha abre la puerta trasera, Y sube.

Isaac, frunce el Ceño. _¿Quien es ella.?_

Es Derek, vestido con una camisa de sheriff y, unos jeans ajustados y, cortos. Quien, detiene su línea de pensamiento.

-Joder, gracias al cielo estas aquí.

-Conseguiste otro trabajo. - Se burla el rubio. Derek gruñe, quitándole las llaves, que le ofrece el rubio y buscando la puerta del conductor.- Alguien tubo mala noche.

-Al menos, no dormí en un auto.

Isaac, se remueve incomodo en el asiento del acompañante. _Si supieras…_- Touche.

* * *

-No puede entrar ahí- grita la secretaria, cuando ve pasar a un castaño, colérico, frente a su escritorio y, se dirige derechito a la oficina que dice; wittermore.

Jackson, se encuentra maldiciendo a su suerte, en cuanto una puerta se abre y, es azotada con fuerza.

Gira su silla, para mirar, a quién se ah atrevido a interrumpirle. Se sorprende a ver a stiles, allí. Y no es el único sorprendido. El castaño parpadea confuso. - Tú aquí…- Suelta Stiles, en un susurro. La cosa es peor de lo que imagino, justo en ese instante párese despertar de un mal sueño y, hace un par de zancadas, para estirar el brazo y, jalarlo de la camisa y, traerlo sobre el escritorio.

Ya no es el mismo niño del que se burlaba en el kinder, ni el adolescente con mala reputación de la primaria. si, no… el chico que le rompió la nariz en la secundaria, cuando supo lo que le hizo a Danny. Y stiles, le odia, por que, casi hace que pierdan su amistad, con el chico en cuestión.

-Me puedes explicar que mierda planea tu padre.- Y, lo dice con rencor y, deseos de volverle a romper la nariz, si es qué no quedo con secuelas.

Jackson le mira, sin entender.- ¿A qué te refieres?- Se Safa del agarre, y se levanta de su asiento.

Stiles se endereza y le mira a los ojos.-Me refiero, A que quiere, con esto tu padre.- Le lanza un papel que le dieron en el banco, cuando fue a preguntar por la cuenta del hospital que estaba abonando.

Jackson, observa el papel, pero ve una firma totalmente desconocida. El ya sabia de el pago del hospital, era la razón por la que estaba maldiciendo, pero pensó que stiles, la había pagado.

Stiles, noto que Jackson, parecía un poco desconcertado por su presencia, y lo vio señalarle una silla mientras se desplazaba para situarse detrás de la mesa abarrotado de papeles. Sin soltar la hoja que le había lanzado segundos atrás.

Stiles, observó la silla como si fuera la entrada a su ejecución. negó provocando un suspiro de exasperación por parte de Jackson.

-Creo… qué té equivocas.- Jackson se detuvo y observo a Stiles, quien se había sentado sobre el borde de un escritorio…

Stiles elevo su ceja izquierda con sorpresa .

Jackson, pasos sus manos entrelazadas por debajo de su meton.

- Enserio, Dices que no tienen nada que ver en esto- suelta incrédulo - , entonces… ¿A que viniste, Jackson? - dijo serio Stiles. Se sentía algo extraño en el ambiente.- según tengo entendido este no es tu sector favorito.- sus ojos brillaron sagaces.- Sí no es... para fastidiarnos, con tu horrorosa presencia. - Jackson no pudo ocultar su mueca de dolor. - Es... por que trabajas con tu querido, papito.

Jackson trago duro y trato de no responder. Stiles tenia razón.

- Y eso, me afecta de igual forma. Tu padre quiere mi club, creo qué ya estas enterado de ello.

Alguien se le había adelantado, iba a utilizar aquello para obligar a stiles, a firmar los papeles de compra y, venta del club. Y, así quedarse con el terreno que su padre desea para un estupido, centro comercial. Stiles era un tipo, que odiaba deberle algo a alguien.

- ¡Oh vamos! Stiles, crees que usaría algo tan bajo para cerrar un trato contigo.-lo miro con una sonrisa inocente, poco creíble según Stiles.

- De ti, creo cualquier cosa. - Resolvió-** Alguien**- Entono furioso. - Pago el hospital de mi padre, y nadie tiene tanto dinero como los Whittermore, como para hacer semejante caridad del día.- Resoplo- Pero conociéndolos, se que esto no es una simple donación, ni tampoco lo aceptaría, así.

- Cálmate stiles, admito que mi idea era esa…- Stiles, apretó los dientes. - Pero alguien se me adelanto y, no creo que sea "Mi papito", ese alguien…- recostado sobre su silla, le señalo con el dedo, aquel papel.- Fíjate en la firma. Nosotros no usamos otros avales, para nuestros tratos. Allí dice Hale, tal parece que alguien más quiere hacer caridad contigo.

Stiles, se marcho de allí. Claro, antes le advirtió a Jackson, que mantuviera su trasero, lejos de Danny. Si le hacia daño de nuevo, se las pagaría, muy caro.

- Te dejare tan irreconocible, que ni un cirujano podrá componerte, esta vez.

* * *

- ¡¿Que haz hecho, qué?! - Derek, no podía creer la desfachatez de su madre.

Lo había citado en aquel café, luego de volver a su departamento y, ponerse algo presentable.

- Pagué el hospital de tu suegro.

Derek intento no desmayarse ante semejante insinuación.

- No te parece demasiado pronto para llamarle así.

Talía era una mujer tan relajada y, moderna que aveces asustaba a sus hijos, con sus cosas. Una vez Derek se hizo un extraño tatuaje en su espalda, su madre lejos de asustarse. Apareció, al otro día, con un tatuaje hecho en su cintura, todo sabían la manera en que podían hacerse un tatuaje, y el dolor era terrible. Su madre estaba loca.- Mientras mas rápido uno se acostumbre, es mejor. No crees…

- ¡Mama! Ni siquiera me eh presentado con él.

- Y eso, habla muy mala de la manera en que te eh educado .

Era una mujer bella; qué se veía tan joven como sus hijas. Parecía una modelo, y tenia unos ojos verdes preciosos y un cabello negro largo hasta por debajo de la cintura. - ¡Acaso, no has sacado nada a mí!. Tu padre era igual de tímido… Prácticamente, en nuestra luna de miel, tuve que agarrarlo del cuello (¡mama!) y, llevármelo hasta el cuarto (¡mama!), lanzarlo a la cama y…

Gruño, llamando la atención de su madre que se había perdido en sus recuerdos.

- Mama, no sigas. por favor…- Solo su madre, podría avergonzarle tanto, en apenas segundos.

Luego de discutirle a su madre, qué dejara de meterse en sus cosas. Y qué de ninguna manera fuera a visitar al padre de su Yerno. Diablos, su madre lo había asimilado mejor que él, hasta pensaría que ella le dijo a su parte lobo que eligiera a stiles, como pareja. Lo pensaría, sin dudar, si no fuera imposible aquello.

* * *

**Era sábado a la noche, el día había pasado volando.**

- Eso quiere decir, qué le ofrecerás un trato.

- ¡¿De qué hablas?! -Soltó ofendido- Solo dije que mi madre, pago la cuenta del hospital.

Es increíble siempre estaba, un paso delante de él, no quería ni imaginarse, como su madre se había enterado de ello.

- Pero puede serte útil… si lo piensas, bien.

Derek, bajo las escaleras, vistiendo una chupa de cuero negra sobre una camisetilla blanca y, unos jeans, qué le quedaban de la ostia. Isaac, vistiendo también unos jeans y una remera al cuerpo negra y, gris.. Le seguía.

Sabia que estaba jugando con su vida, proponiéndole a Derek semejante idea.- OH vamos! Solo digo que lo uses como pretexto, para ir enamorándole de apoco.

Derek se giro y, le miro con una de sus expresiones terroríficas, que parecían decir; No se si matarte a golpes o solo arrancarte la cabeza.

Isaac, suspiro y en silencio se en comando a san expedito de las causas perdidas- Derek. somos parte hombre, parte bestia. ambos de corazones fuertes ante lo físico, pero débiles ante el rose de otra piel, y la entrega de nuestros sentimientos.

-Si, y es lo que me extraña. un joven distinguido y hermoso, dispuesto a someterse a ser el beta y, esposo de un desconocido que resulta ser un hombre lobo. ¿por que?

-Reveses de fortuna

Derek volvió a reír

-No concibo que solo por reveces de fortuna, un hombre abandone sus viejas mañas, sus gustos. y acepte a otro del que no conoce nada. No lograre convencerle.

-El corazón humano es complejo.

-El corazón humano. -dijo, bajo, pensativamente - es un egoísta redomado, pero no vamos a reprochárselo, no seria prudente ni acertado. - olvidando su idea de venganza.. Soltó,-No voy a jugar con la cabeza de ese chico.

Isaac, se sorprendió.

Hasta hace unas horas estaba seguro de que Derek convencería a ese chico de ser su beta.

Pero entonces le llama y, le pidió que le cuente, la historia de Stiles stilinski.

Isaac, no callo nada y, soltó todo lo que sabia según su informe.

A Derek le había sorprendido saber que su padre estaba hospitalizado. Pero contarle que su madre los había abandonado y, que su tío había muerto dejando así, a un herido Stiles.

Había conmovió al duro Hale.

isaac parpadeo, llegando a una conclusión, suicida-A ti te gusta ese chico. -de súbito.

Derek, no respondió. solamente tomo las llaves de su auto y, cerro la puerta al salir. Isaac suspiro, qué complicado era ser el mentor de alguien tan duro de roer.

El rubio titubeo en ir detrás de él, o quedarse allí a esperarle en el Loft. Seguramente iría a ver a stiles, le conocía y, cuando algo le llamaba la atención. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Isaac, también tenia aquel problema. Aunque el suyo tenia otro nombre…_ Scott , Scott McCall._

* * *

Derek, llego arrasando con todo a su paso, nadie podía decir que aquel hombre no era apuesto. Era perfecto.  
Muchos le miraron con fingido interés, los ojos lujuriosos brillaban en la noche. Las miradas que se cruzaban mientras caminaba entre los clientes que bailaban. Eran casi las once, y el lugar estaba lleno. Todos sabían que era la noche en la qué stiles, estaba.

Mientras el lugar estaba a reventar, las luces de colores giraban por el lugar golpeando a las blancas y, el humo de los cigarrillos flotaba por los aires. Derek llego hasta la barra. Fue el moreno quien lo recibió, parecía nervioso y buscaba algo detrás de él. Pero de pronto se relajo y, le pregunto si quería algo.  
Derek miro detrás de la barra, buscando al castaño, mas no logro hallarlo.

-Solo una cerveza.- Scott, asistió.

Segundos después, cuando llevaba el primer trago a sus labios. Lo vio acercarse vistiendo su típica camisa negra, con el nombre, **_Stiles_**.

Lo observo, mirando cada detalle del joven que lo ignoraba.

Un sujeto, tomo la mano de Scott, cuando este le alcanzo el bazo de nombre extraño; Duende verde.

- ¿Aceptarías una cita?.- Era la primera vez que a Scott, le invitaba a salir un chico, casi todos sabían que tenia novia. El pueblo era pequeño. Trago en seco. Acaso, se notaba lo que había hecho... Oh santo cielos.

Stiles, aparto la mano de su amigo de la del sujeto alto de ojos café y, cabello castaño.-La política del club, prohíbe estrictamente salir con los clientes.

El sujeto se ve algo molesto. Pero se marcha.

-¿Eso aplica para el dueño también? - Pregunto sugerente, un muchacho. Stiles, se giro hacia el. Topándose con aquellos ojos verdes que ,lo habían provocado la noche anterior, otra vez tenia aquella mirada de lince.

-Claro, que clase de jefe seria. Si, no acatara mis propias reglas.- algo osco.

-Uno, inteligente.

Stiles, apretó los dientes.

_¿Que había querido decir con eso?¿Qué era un idiota?_

-No lo creo, Mucho menos… cuando el cliente, es un completo desconocido, qué podría ser mi padre.- Stiles, sonrío con risa queda y, sarcástica.

Ahora era él el ofendido. _¿le había dicho, viejo?_

Cuando Derek quiso contestarle, Stiles se alejo. Y Derek opto por ir a una mesa al ver como la barra se llenaba.

* * *

Stiles miro un par de veces al sujeto que le observaba a lo lejos.  
-Salir con él, jha!- Indignado.

Danny sonrío ante el nerviosismo de su amigo.- ¿A qué le temes?- alzo una ceja y, sonrío perversamente- ¿A qué te guste?

-Por supuesto que temo a eso.- Se coloco una servilleta de tela roja, que llevaba en sus manos. Sobre el hombro- ¡Hola! Hello, planeta hetero , recuerdas? -Se cruzo de brazos y sostuvo.- No quiero atentar contra mi masculinidad.

En su propio silencio, el corazón de Scott latía con dolorosa fuerza y rapidez. El tema que discutían sus amigos, le estaba afectando. Se sentía muy nervioso y, no tenia cabeza, ni para atender mesas. Sus ojos tenían vida propia y, miraban a cada rato asía la puerta de entrada, esperando que alguien no entrara, o quizás deseando en el fondo, volver a verle.

-No te preocupes, nunca la tuviste.- stiles, le reprendió con una mirada.

-¡Vale! Pero que hay de malo, a muchos les gusta probar cosas nuevas, puede qué…

-¡A mi no! - Grito. La bandeja que Scott, traía callo ante el susto que le dio el grito que pego Stiles.-Valla, que estas torpe.- Scott suspiro.

-Ya cálmate, solo digo… que puedes seguir teniendo tu sequito de mujeres, muchos heterosexuales, terminan interesados, por curiosidad, en su mismo sexo y, una acostón de una noche solo los transforma en bisexuales.

-oh mujerzuelas.

-Vale, puede que también.

-No quiero ser una mujerzuela.

-No podrías, tu tienes los pantalones, bien puestos.- Sonrío de lado- Aunque si, es con aquél bombonzote de chocolate blanco. señalando a Derek, que por casualidad, se atraganta con la cervesa.- suspiro y se abanico con sus manos -Pues… yo te veo mordiendo la almohada muy seguido.

Stiles le lanzo el repasador por la cabeza a Danny.

-No lo digas, ni de broma.

-Ahí que susceptible.

Stiles, agarro a Scott por los hombros. Por la puerta del bar un chico rubio de cabello ondulado, entraba. Sus ojos chocaron, dejando con los cachetes colorados a ambos. En cambio, stiles ignorando aquello y, como si estuviera en medio de una manifestación, soltó.- Nunca nos veras con un muchacho, mucho menos con tíos qué visten trajes pipirisnais, verdad, Scott?- Scott, trago en seco y, trato de no pensar en uno de los dueños de aquellos trajecito. Con los ojos cerrados, asistió a su amigo.-El me apoya en esta.

Danny negó - Nunca digas nu…

-Terminas esa frase y, juro por mi precioso jeep. Que prendo fuego tu colección de "queer as folk" (serie Gay, favorita de Danny)- Sonrío con maldad.- Se que aun no has visto el capitulo diez de la quinta temporada.

- Haz lo que quieras, cabron.-suspira.- Me callare la boca.

YES!- Suelta, stiles-¡ Y, Dios bendiga a America!

- No estamos en America, Tarado.

- Y a mi qué - Se encoje de hombros, stiles.- Las mujeres Latinas, son preciosas. Por mi que las bendigan.- Scott y, Danny negando, sonríen.

Es entonces que Danny deja de holgazanear sentado en la banca, mientras los otros atienden las mesas.

-Miren quien esta aquí.

-Genial, cartón lleno- Susurra, Scott.

Los gemelos llegan y, van a sentarse en la mesa de Derek y, el rubio. Uno de ellos no deja de mirar a Danny.

- ¿Que paso con Matt Daehler ?- Como olvidar, al ex-contrincante de Scott, que al conocer a Danny. Se olvido de Alison Argent.

- Que hay con él?- pregunto inocente Danny.

- ¿No eran pareja? -Se apoyó en la barra. Scott seguía sirviendo tragos, mientras escuchaba a los otros dos.

-OH… bueno, digamos que terminamos.

- ¿Y no hay lagrimas, mocos, ni abrazos que rompen huesos ? Aun recuerdo la ultima vez que rompiste con alguien… nos hiciste ver siete veces, I LOVE PILLIPS

-No era así stiles - Suelta Scott - se llamaba, I Love You Phillip Morris … - Stiles, lo mira con la ceja alzada. Danny también -o algo así… ¡que! Jim Carrey es un genio.

- aja! Recuérdame que hablemos de esto, en la próxima sesión.- Le dice Stiles a Danny.

Danny toma unos pedidos y regresa en busca de los tragos.

- solo digo, qué no estábamos preparados para convivir y, el tenia que irse a estudiar fotografía a Londres. - eleva sus manos y las golpea al borde de la barra.- solo, no quiero que abandone su carrera por mi.

-Te hubieras ido con el- Suelta Scott y, stiles concuerda.

-Y dejarlos, solos. - se jacta - No pueden vivir sin mi.

- Tampoco es el fin del mundo.- Resuelve stiles. Para que su amigo no se ponga triste, Danny es de corazón blando. -Ya conocerás a alguien- Suelta, colocando las bebidas.

- quizás, ya le conocí.- Sonríe y se gira para ir hacia los cuatro chicos, que no hablan y, casi ni pestañean. Si supieran, que aquellos los han estado escuchando en su interesante y, divertida conversación.

* * *

Dos horas después, stiles se mueve con la bandeja y tropieza con un grupo de tíos que bailan. Antes de caer y tirar la bandeja. Alguien lo sujeta y eleva la bandeja pasándola de los dedos de stiles, a los del desconocido. -Y bingo - Suelta stiles cuando lo ve a los ojos.

- Necesitas ayuda.

Derek sigue con una mano en la cintura de stiles, y la otra en la bandeja, un nuevo empujón hace que sus cuerpos se rosen de mas.

-Necesito que desaparezca.

_**Pero Derek, no le hará ese favor.**_

_**Por que le gustan los desafíos, y al parecer, Stiles es uno... y uno muy interesante.**_


	5. Chapter 5

siento, que este capitulo me salio cortito. Espero les guste. gracias por los reviews me gustaron mucho! =)

* * *

_**El gato, la bruja y, el mensaje de un amante**_

Dos horas después.

Stiles se mueve con la bandeja y tropieza con un grupo de tíos que bailan. Antes de caer y tirar la bandeja. Alguien lo sujeta y eleva la bandeja pasándola de los dedos torpes de stiles, a los firmes del desconocido.

Y- ¡Bingo! - Suelta stiles cuando lo ve a los ojos.

-Necesitas ayuda.- Y, lo que irrita a Stiles, es que no le esta haciendo una pregunta.

Derek sigue con una mano en la cintura de Stiles, y la otra en la bandeja. Un nuevo empujón hace que sus cuerpos se rosen de mas.

-Necesito que desaparezca.

**_Pero Derek, no le hará ese favor._**

**_Por que le gustan los desafíos, y al parecer, Stiles es uno... y uno muy interesante._**

Es en aquél empujón; Qué la mano de Derek se a desplazado mas abajo… de lo permitido por los censores de movimiento qué stiles tiene desde que nació.

Son los ojos que se le saltan al castaño qué maldice, sonrojado, y la sensación de tocar algo firme y, blando con su mano derecha. Lo que hace que Derek se sonroje hasta las orejas y suelte un - **lo siento.** -Ahogado.

Y lo haría en todos los idiomas que se sabe de no ser por que; Esta jodidamente nervioso con la cercanía del menor.

-Si. se nota. - Sonando Irónico y, rechinando sus dientecitos de piraña. Según Danny.-Podrías quitar tus "mañotas" ( entre manos, manotas y, mañosas.) de mi trasero.

Y no es una sugerencia.

- Lo siento.

-Dices mucho pero haces poco.- Derek se retira para atrás.

Stiles parece esperar a qué él haga algo, pero no sabe ¿qué? stiles suspira y, elevando la mano con la palma hacia arriba y, señalándosela con la otra. Le Demuestra qué le esta haciendo falta algo…

Derek mira en su mano _(la bandeja)_- lo siento.- se la entrega.

- Ya deja de disculparte.-Resopla.-Me darás jaqueca.

Lo que es increíble.

Por que… hasta hace un día.

Derek desconocía aquella palabra. Salvo qué Talía ; le jalara de la oreja y lo obligara a decirlo, Aunque, sin sentirlo realmente.

Derek sigue a stiles por todo el bar, Como si fuera un patito detrás de su mama pata. Intenta disculparse y, que stiles no piense que es un pervertido.

No es la mejor forma.

Stiles hace un gran intento por ignorarlo. Pero, es difícil de hacerlo teniéndole más que pegado a su sombra, prácticamente, pegado a la cadera, cada que se voltea. Ahí esta.

Detrás de él.

-¿Te debo algo?¿Necesitas un trago? ¿Una demanda por acoso sexual, tal vez...?

Derek se ríe nervioso de su ocurrencia.- No te creas tanto.

Al castaño le empieza a titilar una ceja. _"¿Que no que…?"_ Derek debería mantener su boca cerrada.

* * *

Scott se siente engripado.

_Sin estarlo._

Le sudaban las manos, le duele la cabeza y, otras partes del cuerpo (no culpen a una gripe de eso…) , el corazón le late como un loco… Los nervios hacen qué quiera comerse la barra del bar de un mordisco. Lo único que quiere es esconderse bajo su preciada frazada y, olvidarse de lo hizo en la mañana.

-¿Amigos?, Amigos…, ¡¿Amigos?! -y Scott realmente le hubiera lanzado el celular por la cabeza, de tenerlo cerca.

**_Flash back._**

* * *

¿Que le paso? No lo entiende. Solo, sabe que perdió por completo la cabeza y, el razonamiento se escabullo en aquellos brazos.

Fueron uno.

Lo sintió en él (_lento y, deliciosamente suave… rápido, fuerte y potente.. Vibrándole hasta en los huesos)_ y fueron uno.

Scott se maldice una y, mil veces mientras el agua se desliza, sobre su cuerpo caliente. Y casi puede sentir aquellas manos deslizándose de nuevo por su piel.

-Mierda. **_"No puedo dejar de pensar en él, en sus besos, sus caricias, en mis besos y mis caricias respondiéndole, la humedad de nuestros cuerpo, los gemidos, ¡Sus gemidos! qué de solo recordar, siento como aquellos, orgasmos, me recorren por completo."_**

¡Diablos, diablos!

Fueron uno y, se odia por querer… volver a sentirlo, ¡volver a tenerlo!.

¡Maldito y mil veces maldito!

Nunca fue amado de aquella forma, nunca sintió tanto placer y, jamás creyó en aquello de las "Mariposas en el estomago" por que él creyó saber lo que se era estar enamorado. Ahora, sabe que lo que sintió en su momento por Alison, no se compara ni remotamente, con todo lo que le hizo sentir aquel desconocido en tan solo unos segundos.

Scott sale de la ducha. Se viste sin deseos de ver a Alison. Pero debe seguir con su plan. Tiene miedo; Pero le debe demasiado a su hermano y, esta Será su forma de pagarle en parte la deuda que tiene desde que le conoce.

Alison lo espera tomando una tasa de té en la cocina.

Lo ah despertado al llegar. Por que, tiene su jodida, copia de llave. Lo ah hecho dándole un beso bastante cerca de la comisura de los labios y, Scott casi comete la estupidez de llamarle por otro nombre… El perfume de Alison, le ah despertado los sentidos y, sintiéndose, algo repelente a él, le ah pedido que lo espere en el salón.

Claro, no antes de haber observado todo a su alrededor.

_**El no esta…**_

Y, quizás sea lo mejor…

¡¿A quien engaña?!.

Se siente preocupado, quizás nunca vuelva a verle.

Pero leer el mensaje al coger su teléfono de la mesa de luz, le hace desear golpearlo.

_"Si lees este mensaje espero qué no me estés odiando por lo que paso, ni te estés culpando por ello, Si solo lo borras, entenderé que no quieras saber nada más de mi, Si me contestas es que aún podemos ser amigos…"_

Solo lo leyó una maldita y, jodida vez… pero la joyita de mensajito qué le dejo en la mañana, se le a quedado grabado ala perfección.

¡¿Amigos?! ¿Como puede pensar en eso…? Después, de aquello, esta furioso, pero quizás sea solo por sentirse tan agotado.

Alison le sonríe al verlo entrar a la cocina. Puede notar que Scott esta molesto. Pero no recuerda haber hecho algo que halla molestado a su prometido.

No últimamente.

Scott y, Alison tiene una relación "complicada".

Alison no ah sido una buena chica con él.

Ocultándolo de sus padres. Ocultándole cosas sobre ella. Siéndole infiel con un compañero de su club de arquería y otro en una conferencia a la que fue con su padre… (Matt el fotógrafo(Su antiguo pretendiente); la descubierto en su fechoría, con una imagen impecable de ella besando a otro muchacho. Matt; Tubo que sujetar a su novio Danny para que no la matara; por engañar al buen Scott.

Scott, le ah perdonado las mil y, unas.

Quizás, por eso… Scott no se siente tan culpable, como debería.

Pero es qué cuando uno cree amar a una persona. Le da oportunidades.

_Stiles lo dice; Scott se pasa…_

Pero él siempre pensó que su madre (Melisa) debió haberle dado otra oportunidad a su padre… ahora, sabe que no.

Y lo ultimo, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Haciéndole una escena de celos con una muy querida amiga. Kira fue su primera novia, pero fue algo inocente y, pasajero. Todos saben que Scott, solo la quiere como una hermana. Kira siente lo mismo por Scott.

Alison no lo vio así…

_(Todo termino con ambas arrancándose los pelos en la piscina.)_

Kira no ah querido volver a hablarle después de enterarse que volvió con Alison.

Y la entiende.

Eso fue vergonzoso para Scott, más aun por que lo considero "un tío infiel". Cuando el solo veía por ella…

Lo peor fue cuando le dio a entender que debería alejarse de sus amigos, por que eran mala compañía**_ jha! _** Ellos no le fueron infiel. Además Scott, sabe que eso debió haber sido idea de la madre de está.

Tanto Danny, como Stiles de quererla han pasado a odiarla.

Lo cual es entendible y, no los culpa.

Y, Scott no iba a regresar con Alison.

A pesar… de qué lo ah hecho con anillos y todo.

El amor ya no existe. La ideología que tenia sobre ella. La mujer perfecta. Se esfumo…

La ultima vez qué la perdono; fue por algo en especial.

Tomo su taza favorita para llenarla de café y, sentarse frente a su prometida que lo mira interesada.

Alison detesta no sentir el control en sus manos. Scott quiere sonreír al notarla contrariada.

Alison quisiera saber. No. Ella lo desea saber;

¿Qué tiene a su novio así? Frío y, distante. ¿En que piensa…?

_Si supiera._

Qué lo que tiene a Scott, Así de inmerso en sus pensamientos; Es un joven de cara bonita, rubio, de preciosos ojos celestes… al cual maldice, por que… sentarse le duele horrores.

-Tus padres no me aceptan aún.- Fue el comentario directo de Scott.

Alison parpadeo y, se irguió en su silla. -Bueno, tu sabes… solo ahí que darles un poquito de tiempo.

- ¿Que tiempo? ¿Esperar a que tengamos hijos y, éstos aprendan a hablar…?- Alison no dice nada solo corre el rostro a un punto fijo, sobre la alfombra. -Estoy seguro que tu madre me odiara más, cuando le llamen abuela.- Scott muerde su tostada con fuerza.

-Scott tu sabes que ella esta…

- Delicada? Enferma? Loca?.

Le reprende con una mirada.- ¡Mal! por la muerte de Horacio.- Suelta Alison. Algo ofendida.

Horacio… el jodido Horacio. El gato de Satanás-Victoria que atento contra la vida de Scott, más de una vez.

**_¡Jodido y horroroso, Gato_**.!

Scott llego a pensar qué esa cosa jamás moriría. por eso de las siete vidas o eran nueve? La cosa es que ese gato estuvo apunto de morir; electrocutado, envenenado, arrollado y quemado... infinidades de veces… (Los vecinos hicieron lo que pudieron, ¡Dios bendiga a esa gente!) Pero Horacio; seguía en pie, algo tuerto y, chamuscado. Pero cada vez mas vigoroso. Con esas mugrosas y, largas garras atentando contra la vida de Scott y su pandilla.

Eso que Scott ama a los animales.

Pero este era…

…era un demonio.( De pelaje negro y, brilloso igual que esos ojos de asesino le temían tanto como a su dueña) La suegra de Scott.

Stiles sentía alergia cada qué solo los nombraban

Imagínense.

Victoria lo llevaba apropósito a su veterinaria. Con esa sonrisa de bruja que parecía estar apunto de dar una de esas carcajadas de muerte. A lo Cruella de vil. Solo que versión pelirroja.

Deaton, casi muere hecho pedazos por aquel demonio, quiso darle el ultimado, con una pequeñita inyección, victoria se negó, a pesar de que stiles levanto firmas por la causa. Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo. Deaton suspiro y, le prohibió la entrada.

Bendito sea su jefe.

Lo que preocupa a Scott, es que… él qué mato al demonio fue el padre de Stiles. Una bala certera, cuando casi ataca a un niñito de unos pocos meses de vida, en un parque.

Victoria no lo vio así… su gato, era un santo.

Luego de jurar venganza.

John Stilinski, sufre aquel extraño accidente. Nadie encontró a los culpables. Solo una bala intacta en el suelo.

Todo el pueblo se preguntaba ¿Quien podría querer matarlo?

Por que… meterle bala tras una llamada de auxilio falsa; Era obvio que le habían tendido una emboscada.

Oh casualidad… la madre de Alison es una experta en tiro al blanco (Scott lo sabe, por que lo amenazo con un arma la primera vez que Alison lo invito a cenar en su casa). Su familia viene de una descendencia larga de expertos cazadores.

Scott siente que victoria fue la culpable de aquello.

Necesita ir a aquella casa y encontrar una de esas balas.

Scott no suele desconfiar de la gente, pero ha visto y, escuchado tantas cosas… qué tiene sus dudas.  
Nunca le hablo a Stiles de ellas. Mientras su hermano menos sepa, mejor. Solo espera encontrar pruebas antes de que Alison quiera llevarlo al altar. Alison se esta pareciendo demasiado a su madre últimamente.

- Lo entiendo Alison, a todos nos dolió su deceso.- Reprime las ganas de carcajearse. Mientras Alison asiste algo entristecida. Scott, le creería… si no fuera por qué sabia, cuanto odiaba Alison a ese gato.

- Lo qué quiero que entiendas es qué esta relación no ira a ningún lado… - le toma las manos sobre la mesa.- Si tus padres no aceptan cenar con nosotros… tu quieres que esto avancé, verdad?- Scott, no necesita practicar para verse inocente, es nato en él.

- Claro, que quiero Scotti…- Alison se levanta y va asta donde Scott se halla sentado, el pobre siente que va a morir, cuando Alison se le sienta sobre sus piernas y, su cuerpo le duele horrores. En especial su trasero.

**_Cuanto te odio, Isaac…_**

- Ali levántate. - **_Me duele todo…_** Alison empieza a acariciarlo. Scott se tensa y, la toma de las manos, cuando estas se encaminan de su pecho hasta su entrepierna e intenta besarlo- no me siento bien.

Alison forma un mohín exasperada- Scott, desde que volvimos no…

- Alison, si te molesta solo tienes que ter…- Alison le cubre la boca con su mano.

- Ni se te ocurra decir algo, como eso.- Alison se levanta y, Scott respira nuevamente, liberado, cuando ella le da la espalda por corto tiempo.  
Ella se gira con energía renovada hacia él.- Prometo que convenceré a mis padres, cariño…- Necesita que lo haga para entrar en esa casa. Tiene demasiada seguridad para hacerlo de otra forma.- Pero no crees que deberíamos, vivir juntos…

- Alison. - Reprende, Scott sabe que eso significa ir a vivir en el departamento de ella, bajo sus reglas y, ser lo que eran antes. Como siempre, Alison necesita tener todo bajo su control.

- Esta bien.- Dice bastante decepcionada de no lograr convencerlo. resopla- tengo que irme.- Alison se molesta. -No preguntaras ¿donde?.

- Intento demostrarte que a pesar de todo confío en ti.

Alison no sabe como reaccionar ante esa respuesta. Traga dificultosa- estaré una semana de campamento.- Su padre lleva un camping, donde le enseña supervivencia a los chicos. Alison le ayuda de vez en cuando. Cris es buen tipo. Pero su esposa lo arrastra al mal, según cree Scott.

-Eso es increíble All - sonríe - mi prometida es un ángel- Eso diría en otro tiempo. Alison parece feliz con aquello.- te extrañare.

Al poco rato.

-Prometo, llamarte en cuanto pueda… recuerda que no ahí mucha señal a donde suele llevarnos papa.

- Entiendo.- Alison espera que la bese en los labios pero Scott sube su rostro y, le besa la frente. Alison parpadea sorprendida.- No te preocupes- La abraza una vez cerca de la puerta. -Vallan, con cuidado.

Fin de flash back.

* * *

Scott aun se sorprende de haber evitado que Alison lo besara, pero es su manera de decirle que las cosas se aran a su modo, ahora. Aunque en realidad solo suspira una vez mas sintiendo el cosquilleo de otros labios, rozando los suyos.

No puede creer lo que le esta pasando. Se siente atraído por otro hombre. Por un hombre. La culpa es de Danny y sus animes yoai y, novelas gays que a tenido que ver a causa de su amistad. También, melisa tiene la culpa por dejar novelas románticas regadas en la casa cuando era un adolescente. Scott se sonroja recordando el primer libro que le hizo soñar con un hombre. Indias blancas. ¡ Por dios! Nahueltrus Guor, un indio con sex apilé… y luego Estefan… el duque de huntley… como envidio su relación con Leonida. ¡Y Dios! Tampoco podrá olvidar orgullo y perjuicio. Por todo aquello, termino deseando un cuento de hadas. Conoció a Alison quien parecía ser perfecta y la idolatro, como todas aquellas mujeres de las novelas. Pero al pareces en su historia de hadas el no debía ser el príncipe. Joder.  
Stiles tenia razón. ¡¿Donde había quedado su hombría?!.

Rompió cuatro copas… en lo que iba de la noche.

No tenia humor en las venas y, quería arrancarle el cuello al próximo que intentara ligar con él.

Stiles llego a su lado, como un loco. -Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-No tengo dinero.

-No seas idiota.

-No pienso tocarte.

-¡Scott!

-¡¿Que?!

- Préstame tu anillo.

- Claro, qué estas loco?

-Oh! Vamos, solo un segundo.- Toma a Scott de la mano y, empieza a tirar del anillo, intentando sacarlo.- joder que lo tienes apretado.

Scott se sonroja- Dame aquí.- se lo afloja con un poco de Alcohol que se hecha enzima del dedo lo intenta sacar mordiéndolo y, tirando. Lo saca al fin

- Mierda, es como si All, quisiera señalarte como el ganado.- tiembla stiles.

-Ni lo digas. -Stiles sonríe con el anillo en su mano- que planeas?.

- Ya lo veras.

Stiles se coloca el anillo y, sigue atendiendo.

Danny se sienta un segundo, totalmente agotado. Recuerda que a las nueve pasara el camión de basura y, le pide a Scott que lleve algunas bolsas, atrás. Scott asiste. Las toma del cuarto en donde echan todo lo inservible y, se dirige hacia afuera del club. Buscando el contenedor.  
Isaac que no a parado de observar sus movimientos, nota que no es el único. **Alguien** sigue a Scott… e Isaac tiene un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Stiles se arremanga las mangas de su camisa y, dispuesto a terminar con aquello, se dirige ante aquel sujeto que lo atosiga. -¡Oye!- Dice molesto stiles dándole golpecitos en la espalda al chico qué se esta asiéndose el tonto- ¿Piensas seguirme toda la noche?

-Yo? - Se señala Derek, girándose.- me hablas a mi.

- No. Se lo digo a tu sombra que tiene mas luces que tú.- Aiden y, Ethan que rodeaban a Derek se ríen de esté.

Derek les da una mala mirada y, regresa a stiles acercándose a él con unos pocos pasos-Por que eres tan-tan conteston.

-Conteston?- lo enfrenta.

-Respondón.

-Se lo que significa.- Grita exasperado, Dando un paso mas hacia él.

-No parece.- Le dice casi nariz contra nariz.

-AHGG!- suelta stiles. -Tu me exasperas.

-Tú me encantas- Le devuelve Derek.

Stiles da un salto hacia atrás con sus brazos a la defensiva. Tanto Aiden y, Ethan han quedado con la quijada al suelo. Y Derek no puede creer lo que acaba de decir. Pero aun así le demuestra con la mirada que a sido sincero con sus palabras.

- Ya deja de mirarme- entre nervioso y, tenso.-, con ojos de gato, detesto a los gatos, odio a los gatos, y te detesto a ti.

-Crees que eso me importe.

-¿Qué?

-Digo, que buscare la forma de gustarte.

Stiles, levanta las manos exasperado y se golpea con ellas la frente, tapándose los ojos. Es entonces que recuerda lo que iba a hacer, luego de parpadear sus ojitos.

-No puedes. -Suspira.- Lamento tener que romperte el corazón… pero… ¡Estoy comprometido.!- Y le pone la mano con el dedo envuelto en metal, frente a sus ojos. -¡Lo ves!

Derek pone sus dedos sobre el anillo de stiles tomando en aquel acto su mano. Stiles lo deja por que cree que lo esta examinando.

-Esto es un anillo de compromiso. - Derek le da unas pequeñas caricias, con el toque de sus dedos. Stiles, exasperado le da un manotazo en los dedos para que le suelte.- de com-pro-mi-so. - Deletrea.- entiendes? O eres demasiado lento.

-Se supone que eso debería detenerme- enarcando una ceja. Derek sonríe- además vi cuando se la quitabas a tu amigo.- en realidad lo escucho, pero seria raro para un humano normal, escuchar a esa distancia.

-Me-me lo acaba de pedir.. SIP! Puedes creerlo?.

-No

-¡Créelo!- Stiles se relaja- Nos amamos locamente. Y No quiero romperte el corazón. Si, es que tienes uno…

-Se que eres hetero, stiles.

- ¿Cómo, sabes mi nombre?.

-Lo tienes bordado en tu camisa.

-Podría no ser yo.

-Enserio…? - Derek se ríe.-Tienes toda la pinta de ser un Stiles.

_¿Qué me quiso decir con eso...?-_No te burles.

- No me burlo.- Le da una media sonrisa.- Solo que es bastante agradable tenerte cerca.

-¿A tu pareja no le dan celos, que hagas estas escenas con los meseros?.

-Pareja? - abre los ojos Derek -no tengo pareja

-Oh, vamos, un tío como tú tiene que tener pareja. Si no, mira a tu alrededor, cualquier tío .Sin incluirme, mataría por tenerte. Es más por que… no vas a coquetear por ahí. A ver si picas algo.

- ¿Intentas desacerté de mi?.

- Como si fuera tan fácil…- Derek jamás se ah divertido tanto en su vida. El brillo desafiante en la mirada de stiles, le cautiva.- ¡Diablos! Diga lo que diga te da igual, verdad?

Derek asiste- Es bueno, que al fin lo entiendas.

- Sabes, asustas.

- No quiero acerté daño, solo quiero enamorarte.

A stiles le sorprende lo sincero que es para hablar Derek, demasiado directo para su gusto, no es que lo este reconsiderando.

-Son cosas diferentes, no lo sabia. - sonando irónico-Escucha, tu lo dijiste soy hetero, ¿Lo entiendes? no me interesas ni me vas a interesar… Sinceramente, odio ser un capullo. Pero tu te ganas que sea así de directo.

-Y eso me gusta de ti.

Stiles se gira y, empieza a caminar asía la barra nuevamente. Derek le sigue dejando atrás a los gemelos.

-Diablos! Podría, demandarte por hostigamiento.

-Soy abogado.

-Mierda. ¿Por acoso sexual?

-No te eh tocado, no con segundas intenciones. - tras la mirada de stiles. -¡Fue un accidente!.

Stiles se apoya de espaldas a la barra. Derek, se le pone a un lado, con los brazos cruzados y, siguen discutiendo.

-Pero… me as estado siguiendo.

-No eh hecho nada físico.- sube sus hombros.

Stiles, alza las manos-Pues que esperas para tocarme y, así demandarte.

Derek se ríe.- ¡Por favor! no me tientes.

Stiles, deja escapar un suspiro de exasperación. Derek debía ser el hombre más terco del mundo.

Stiles, se humedeció los labios resecos, Derek se le quedo mirando fijamente.

- Te lo digo enserio… Al menos deberías decirme como te llamas.- Stiles, le mira notando que derek le observa demasiado.

-¿Qué…

-¡¿Qué, como te llamas?!

-Oh, No tienes que gritarme - stiles, quiere golpearlo con una botella en la cabeza. - Derek, Derek Hale -Los ojos de stiles se agrandan horrorizados. Derek al verlo frunció el ceño ¿Acaso, dijo algo malo?

Derek ¡¿Es el mismo Hale que pago la cuenta de su padre?!Cuando esta apunto de gritarle y, pedirle explicaciones.

El sonido de un grito llego hasta la sala de baile y, ahogo el sonido de la música. Mientras los demás no toman en cuenta aquello, y vuelven a bailar. Stiles, se asusta, igual que Danny. Reconocerían aquel grito en cualquier lugar.

-¡Scott! -dicen ambos yendo a buscarle.

Tanto Derek como los gemelos los siguen hasta la parte trasera.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ El misterio._**

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Oh, No tienes que gritarme - Stiles, quiere golpearlo con una botella en la cabeza. - Derek- suelta y, aclara-,Derek Hale -Los ojos de stiles se agrandan horrorizados.

Derek al ver su reacción, frunce el ceño ¿Acaso, dijo algo malo?

Derek ¡¿Es el mismo Hale que pago la cuenta de su padre?! , Cuando esta apunto de gritarle y, pedirle explicaciones.

El sonido de un grito llego hasta la sala de baile y, ahogo el sonido de la música. Mientras los demás no toman en cuenta aquello, y vuelven a bailar.

Stiles se asusta, igual que Danny. Reconocerían aquel grito en cualquier lugar.

-¡Scott! -dicen ambos yendo a buscarle.

Tanto Derek como los gemelos los siguen hasta la parte trasera.

* * *

Ambos chicos sienten un peso en el pecho, Scott es más qué solo un amigo, es su hermano.  
Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta con salida al callejón, se produce un sonido fuerte e inesperado justo del otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos lo saben en el acto, fue un disparo, y todos sienten que un escalofrío les recorre por completo el cuerpo.

_¡Carajo!_

_¿alguien había disparado?_

Cuando la puerta, es abierta por Derek que se adelanta a los otros dos, que se han quedado congelados.

**Una vez con la vista en aquel callejón.**

Stiles y Danny vuelven a reaccionar para luego, sorprenderse, al ver al rubio de ojos azules, rodear la cintura de un Scott que le da la espalda, esto dura poco, a Scott se le doblan las piernas y, parece desmayarse en los brazos del mas alto, Isaac no duda y sin soltarlo de la cintura, se agacha un poco, para pasar su brazo libre por debajo de las piernas de Scott y, alzarlo. Terminando por cargar a un Scott, inconciente.

-¿Que sucedió?- Pregunta. Danny

- ¿Qué le paso a Scott? ¿Qué le hiciste?- Stiles, esta alterado al ver una gran cantidad de sangre, recorrerle del hombro al pecho a su hermano.

- No fui yo.- responde molesto, empuja a stiles como puede y, se habré paso asía dentro, recorriendo el camino que con solo una noche, se sabe de memoria. - necesito llevarlo a su recamara.

Tal parece nadie nota. Qué aquél rubio, conoce la recamara de Scott.

-Ahora, no.- lo frena Danny, cuando stiles intenta seguir discutiendo con aquel sujeto.

Ambos gemelos observan a Isaac y, Scott. Pero entonces Ethan reconoce un olor entremezclado con el olor a pólvora y, la sangre del muchacho. Alza una mano y le hace una seña a Aiden para que se acerque.

-¿Ethan, has encon…? - Detuvo lo que sea que iba a decir, por qué, Ethan a levanto una mano y, se a golpeo la nariz un par de veces. Ante aquel movimiento, Aiden olfateo el aire.-¡Diablos! - la preocupación lo invadió. Se giro y, sin importarle que su hermano le siguiera, busco a Derek que se hallaba observando a Stiles.- ¿Lo hueles, Derek…?

Derek mira a Aiden que se a puesto a su espalda. Entonces olfatea el lugar y suelta con el ceño fruncido- ¡Mierda!.

Derek, no puede creerlo, si ése idiota tiene algo que ver con aquello, le romperá los huesos en trillones de pedazos.

-Su madre es enfermera.- Suelta Danny, buscando el numero de Melliza que esta en los primeros de su lista, como emergencias y, John stilinski, claro esta.

-No hace falta.- responde Ethan, tomando el teléfono de Danny, para apagarlo y, devolverlo.- Nuestro jefe estudio medicina unos años.

-¿Qué?. Tú un abogado, él un intento de doctorcita Queens Y, ustedes que son? Los guardaespaldas del presidente?- Stiles estaba histérico.

Asustado y, furioso.

-Pues casi…

- ¡Aiden!. - gruñe Derek. -No es momento para bromas.

-¿Quien esta bromeando…?- murmura.

- Ethan - Se giro, al gemelo con mejor nariz.- Ve a ver... Si, encuentras algo.

* * *

Una media hora después, son casi las 5:30 de la mañana y, Danny junto con Aiden han desalojado el lugar. Ante la protesta de varios clientes, pero Aiden es muy persuasivo, cuando no esta de humor…

Solo quedan : El morocho, el rubio, uno de los gemelos y, los tres amigos.

Stiles discutió bastante, diciendo que prefería llamar a un medico.

-¡Vete al diablo!- Antes de que stiles pudiera recuperar el aliento y, seguir despotricando contra él, lo tomo del brazo y, prácticamente termino, con una facilidad humillante. Siendo llevado, sobre los fuertes hombros de Derek, hasta el piso de arriba.

Esperarían ,justo en el pasillo del loft, afuera del cuarto de Scott.

-Te juro qué, si no me sueltas, voy a…

- ¿Qué aras? .- se burlo de su amenaza.

-Aun no se… no veo mucha lucha libre.- Suspiro- Pero se bastante de venganzas… ¡te juro que te arrepentirás! , maldito…

Y siguió despotricando.

Ante los pataleos e insultos de stiles, Derek se rindió y, una vez bajado al suelo, lo sujeto de una de sus muñecas. Según Derek. Qué por qué intentaba evitar que tomase un teléfono.

-Confía un poco en nosotros… no te pido mucho

Derek debería aprender a cortar sus oraciones.

-Ahí una vida en riesgo.- Arrugo el ceño y, le apunto con el dedo, picándole el pecho.-¿Y tu dices qué no me pides mucho? Si fuera mi vida la que estuviera en juego, me importaría un reverendo cacahuate lo que pasara con ella, pero es mí hermano el qué esta herido y, no se por qué carajo.

-Ya cálmate. -Le apretó el hombro, Danny qué observo a Derek y Aiden algo tensos, e intento calmar las aguas.- Stiles, solo esta algo asustado, no entendemos quien pudo hacerle algo así… a alguien como Scott… en otras circunstancias, quizás no dudaríamos de confiar en ustedes. Por que… así somos… en especial Scott. -dijo observando la puerta que da a la habitación de su amigo, como si esté fuera a salir de allí.-Pero estó nos supera…

En ese momento Stiles abrió los ojos en grande. La única que odiaba a Scott era…- Maldita bruja…-Murmuro, apretando los puños.

-No sabemos…, Stiles solo relájate.- Danny, observando fijamente a Stiles. Mientras seguían esperando a qué Isaac les permitiese ver al castaño. "No quiero" escucho decir a stiles. Danny suspiro. - Maldita sea Y, yo no quiero que se te de por tener una emergencia de adrenal, justo, en este preciso momento.

-Adrenal?- Derek le miro sorprendido.

-Cállate.

-Será mejor que hagamos lo que nos ha dicho.-Intenta razonar Danny.-Scott, estará bien.

-No gracias a ti, desertor.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo.- chasqueo la lengua, Danny apoyándose en la pared del cuarto de Scott.

-Te has puesto de su lado. - Lo acuso stiles, intentando soltarse de la mano de Derek.- y todo por una cara bonita. ¡Traidor!

-Admite, qué son tres caras bonitas.-bromeo Danny.

Tenia que buscar la forma de volcar la atención de stiles, a otra cosa, lo cual era difícil siendo Scott el que esta herido.

-Tres?- levanto una ceja Aiden.

-Si. - Soltó, Derek sin soltar a Stiles que hacia lo que podía por soltarse de Derek, hasta intentaba morderle la mano- Es claro qué no te cuenta a ti - señalando a Aiden.

-Yo Concuerdo- también, señalando a Aiden -, esé tiene cara de asesino constipado.- dijo stiles, sonriendo por que se había logrado soltar, poco le duro la alegria, por qué fue sujeto del cuello de su remera y, vuelto a atrapar, esta vez por la mano del mayor.- OH, genial, sáquenos una foto… -susurro, cabreado y sonrojado.

-No sean malos-, Aiden asistió sintiendo que Danny, iba a defenderlo- él no tiene la culpa de tener esa cara de anciano frígido, que no encuentra su viagra.

Aiden gruño, -Disculpa…?- Se coloco frente a Danny- pero si mi hermano es apuesto, yo debo serlo el doble pues té recuerdo que somos gemelos y tenemos los mismos rasgos.

-No. ustedes, no… -Antes que pudiera decir algo mas, la puerta de Scott se abrió.

-Pueden siquiera, bajar la ¡maldita vos!.- Isaac, no puede evitar tener cara de poco amigos, Scott acaba de recibir una bala por él.

Fue todo tan difuso y, subrreal, como sacarse el corazón y, verlo latir en la palma de su mano. Apenas se conocen, bueno. ejhem, no físicamente…. En fin, su mente es un lió, las imagines, la discusión, el hecho de qué el superhéroe seria el y, termino siendo el rescatado.

¡Y mierda que le jode…!

Si, Scott no se interponía; Aquella bala con a conito lo hubiera matado, por que iba directo a su corazón. ¡Gracias al cielo! Scott es mas bajo y, la bala solo le traspaso el hombro.

No toco ningún órgano vital.

De ser así, estaría masacrando a cierta persona… la furia en su interior, se incrementaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Scott sigue inconciente y, eso no ayudaba en nada.- le eh curado la herida, increíblemente tiene casi un hospital entero en su botiquín.

-Su madre, se encargo de llenar nuestras casas, para primeros, segundos e infinitos auxilios… - susurro Danny.- es una mujer increíble…

-…Que nos degollara al saber lo que le paso a su pequeño Scotty.- Stiles, tomo una bocanada de aire y, soltó.- Mi padre le alcanzara la cuerda y, Melliza nos ahorcara con ella.

- Tu crees…- Danny, estaba seguro de que así seria.

-Pásanos el informe.

Stiles miro a Derek con una ceja alzada, enserio, ¿que creían? ¿Qué estaban en E. o en Gray Anatomy, acaso están locos? - Claro, Doc… pásanos el puto informe.

Isaac suspiro. Recordando el gesto de dolor de Scott, cuando el le puso alchool en la herida. - Afortunadamente, la bala no quedo alojada en la carne.- " ¿Qué?" - que la bala entro y, salio. Enserio… esto es tu compañero.

-¡Yo no soy nada de él!.

- Isaac enarco una ceja- Y por que de la manito?

- Suéltame- gruño, totalmente avergonzado stiles, en su ultimo intento de liberar su mano y, Derek debe haber sentido su aura asesina por que lo soltó enseguida.

-Gracias, por nada, idiota.

Entraron a ver a Scott qué se hallaba en medio de su cama, con el pecho descubierto, bajo sabanas blancas y, una venda en su hombro izquierdo.

Stiles paso y, lo observo dormido un rato. Su respiración era como un compás que traía paz a su corazón. Su hermano, estaba bien.

Eso era lo mas importante.

-Danny.

-Si.

-¿Puedes quedarte con Scott esta noche?.

-Claro.

-Pasare por el hospital, veré a mi padre y, de ahí buscare mas vendas y, le explicare a Meliza, de esto…

-Yo puedo, curarle.- Suelta el rubio.

-Yo puedo pararme de manos, pero no vivo haciéndolo.

- ¿Le dirás a su madre…?-Pregunta, Aiden.

-Melliza es increíble, Danny lo ah dicho… no podemos ocultarle algo como esto, tiene la maldita intuición de una buena madre.

Y como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento. El teléfono de Scott empezó a sonar como loco sobre la mesa de luz.

_¡Diablos! _-¡tú contesta! -Soltaron al mismo tiempo Danny y stiles.

Es una suerte qué Isaac tuviera los pantalones correctos ese dia, como para hablar con Melliza y, explicarle la situación.

Mellisa, comprendió y, el hecho estuvo en que le dijo paso por paso, como curo a su pequeño niño, calmando asi, bastante a la mujer con nervios de acero, pero con un miedo terrible de perder a su hijo.

Lo ama más qué a nada en este mundo. Y no podría vivir sin él.

Isacc puede entender por que la madre del morocho le ve como una joya en bruto, es obvio que Scott tiene un valor incalculable, como ser humano.

Isaac se conmueve ante aquel cariño de madre, lo mas parecido a eso que sintió, fue el cariño que Talía le ah brindado desde su adolescencia. Pero su infancia solo son un grupo de recuerdos difusos que prefiere guardar en lo mas oscuro de su mente.

* * *

**Ya casi, son las 12 del medio día, scott sigue inconsciente. Stiles espera a Melissa y, siente un peso menos en su espalda.**

Isaac le explica lo sucedido a los chicos, quitando algunos datos… por su propio bien. Y llegan a la conclusión de que Isaac; noto cuando a Scott, lo seguía un sujeto encapuchado. Se preocupo por él. lo siguió y, luego fue todo muy rápido, el tipo saco un arma e intento dispararle, pero Scott se interpuso en menos de un parpadeo.

-Eso suena, como algo que Scott aria.- Danny no se sorprende.

-Ese cerebro de mosca.- Stiles, desea que Scott despierte para gritarle un par de cosas y, golpearlo hasta que sienta dolor.- ¿El disparo era para ti?

-No lo se.

-¿Como no lo sabes? Te apunto a ti.¿ No es así?

-La única persona que quisiera matarme, es su hermana. -Señalando a Derek- Y tiene recursos mas finos y, sucios para hacerlo.

-Isaac, no te paces.

-Tu hermana es una bruja, tu lo sabes.

-Bien, la hermana del retrograda troglodita,- Derek gruño.- no fue, según ustedes... Entonces ¿quién?

Eso era algo que todos deseaban saber. En especial, Stiles.

-Sea quien sea, te juro que lo pagara.- y stiles, le creyó. Por que su voz casi le calo los huesos. Eso Fue lo ultimo que dijo Isaac, antes de salir por la puerta.

Tenia que buscar a la persona que lo guío hasta stiles.

Era la única que podía ayudarle.

* * *

Cuando su padre llamo a las nueve de la noche del lunes. Y, le dijo que fuera al restaurante que ignaguraron hace unos días Y, por el qué su padre invirtió tanto dinero como para alimentar a todo el medio oriente durante meses, Jackson pensó que se aparecería para reprenderlo, pensó mal. Las piernas largas de una mujer, se dejaron ver al traspasar las puertas corredizas.

Al menos que David. Aron. Whittemore. usara falda y, una blusa trasparente escotada, con un tapado rojo que sobresaltara el color de su piel.

Ese definitivamente, no era su padre.

La pelirroja avanzo a paso lento, moviendo sus caderas con la gracia y, sutileza que le caracterizaban. El abrigo se deslizó por sus hombros y una ves en sus manos, se lo lanzo al mesero del lugar.  
Jackson, se sintió sobre la silla eléctrica en cuanto ella se paro delante de él y se quito las gafas oscuras.

-Lydia?! -Se paro de golpe y casi tiro su silla, ante el shock -¿Qué haces aquí?- Se supone que estaba en escocia, firmando una película. Se supone que estaba comprometida y, apunto de casarse, se supone que lo odiaba y, deseaba su muerte. Y más que nada, que deseaba no volver a verlo ni en pinturas.

-Bien querido, tenemos que decidir la fecha para el inicio de nuestra farsa. -Con vos venenosa.

- ¿De que hablas?.- se exalto, ambos terminaron muy mal su relación, la vio sentarse y, acomodarse la servilleta en las piernas, como una reina- ¿Qué haces aquí en todo caso? -exigió saber, golpeo la mesa, asiéndola pestañar.

-Estoy comprometida.- le hizo una seña para que se sentara.

- Mi pésame para el novio.- sonrío, con evidente sarcasmo.

-Si sigues parado llamaras la atención de algún paparazzi, aun no saben que estoy aquí.

Jackson no deseaba ser el centro de atención. Por extraño qué parezca- ¿Quién es… un millonario apunto de ocupar un lugar en el panteón?

- No es viejo, ni esta tan mal…- le miro de arriba a bajo-, es solo un hombre patético, que vive a través de otros.

- Te casa por dinero y, no por amor…? siempre lo pensé de ti.- El mesero les sirvió vino tras una seña de Lydia, puesto Jackson no estaba cooperando.

-¿Amor verdadero?- Se burlo- ¿Estás bromeando? - Se acerco la copa de vino a los labios.

-Una persona sensata, busca algo de amor en una relación.

Lydia casi se atraganto con el vino.

Se carcajeo con los ojos brillantes antes de hablar-¿Imaginas lo que hubiese ocurrido de no haber sido sensata? - levanto la copa hacia él - Me hubiera quedado aquí contigo.

- Y eso nos hace regresar a nuestra primera pregunta, sin contestar. ¿Qué carajo, estas haciendo aquí? Y me refiero a sentada frente a mi.

Lydia suspiro.- Realmente. No, lo sabes? Me sorprende… de no ser por ti, no estaría aquí.

-Eso sería una ventaja.

-Auch, eso tendría que dolerme?.

-No precisamente, pero deseaba con todo el corazón, que te hiciera desaparecer por aquella puerta.

Lydia carraspeo y, se quedo callada unos segundos, donde Jackson intento leer sus pensamientos, de momento a otro. Lydia, poso su mano sobre la mesa y, la acerco a la de él. Jackson quito la mano apenas sentir el contacto. -Acaso, tu prometido te abandono y, buscas remplazo?. No estoy interesado.

Jackson, tomo la copa con vino, realmente necesitaba un trago.

-No estoy abandonada.- murmuro - desgraciadamente…- tomo otro trago.- estoy comprometida, contigo.

- Jackson trago el vino como pudo,- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que carajo has dicho?!

- Tu padre, me a pedido que sea tu esposa.- enarco su ceja perfecta y, rojiza al ver la reacción de Jackson, su rostro parecía un papel de calcar- ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido?

Jackson, tomo la botella y casi hizo fondo blanco con ella. Con el liquido rojizo escurriendo por sus labios- están dementes, tu y, mi padre, lo están.- casi rugía de ira.- El que debe pedirte matri.. Matri… ahgg el que debe pedírtelo, ¡Soy yo!.-asentó la botella contra la mesa, nadie dijo nada el era el hijo del dueño, después de todo.

Lydia arrugo el ceño al sentir el aliento invadido de vino, salir de los labios de Jackson, le estaba gritando y, eso era algo que había imaginado. Pero no dejaba de ser desagradable- tampoco, es muy emocionante para mi. - dijo sin emoción alguna.- pero tengo mis motivos.

-Tu y tus motivos, pueden coger a mi padre y tomar un vuelo al infierno - soltó furioso.- ¡Por que no me casare con tigo! Ni aunqueé yo estuviera agonizando o, pudriéndome por dentro. -Jackson se levanto y, después de quitarle la copa de blandí a un mesero y tomarlo de un trago.- Ni aunque fueras la única mujer del mundo. ¡Entiendes!. -Se fue lanzando la copa a un lado.

Su padre era el dueño.

El pagaría la cuenta.

Lydia suspiro y, pidió su cena.

Le importaba muy poco si se casaban o no.

Ella tenia sus planes.

Al igual que el padre de Jackson.

* * *

Ya era la noche del lunes, se había pasado todo el día con Scott, esperando que despertara y, se recuperara. no abriría el club por un par de días, lo necesitaban.

Melissa fue a visitar a scott y, su diagnostico de enfermera-madre calmo a todos.

Derek se escapo en cuanto fue a buscarlo, para pedirle explicaciones.

De los gemelos no sabia nada desde que el rubio salio, y Aiden le siguió.

Melliza se quedo con Scott. Stiles y, Danny entre protestas, fueron enviado a sus respectivas casas para que se bañaran y, descansaran.

Cuando Stiles llego, todo era silencio. Unos ojos dorados lo observaron de lejos. Con parsimonia, se encamino a la cocina, abrió la puerta de la heladera. Tomo una manzana y, la mordió.

No tenia hambre y, ala vez la tenia.

Los nervios le tenían la lengua salada.

Se asusto cuando sintió a algo acercarse.

Entre la oscuridad de el cuarto de cocina, el lobo se dejo ver…

- ahí estas… otro de mis problemas. -Suspiro.

Saco un pedazo de carne de la heladera aun abierta y se la puso en un plato, justo frente al lobo, en el suelo. Derek gimió molesto y, se alejo del plato, dando pasos para atrás- Lo único que falta es que me salieras, delicado. No tengo sushi, ni se cocinar lasaña… así qué no esperes mas que sobras desastrosas…- Derek, a su pesar sintió que le había herido despreciando su comida e, hizo lo que nunca creyó que aria, al menos en forma humana. Se acerco al plato y, le dio un mordisco a la carne.- buen chico.- Le palmeo la cabeza, mala idea, Derek gruño pero por sentirse un jodido, perro. - Me ausente bastante, espero que no falte ningún niño de algún vecino. -Suspiro y, se encamino a tomar un baño, lo necesitaba. Había traspirado-sudado bastante.

Stiles, subió las escaleras, mordiendo su manzana.

Derek algo cabreado, maldiciendo una vez, solo.

Tomo el Pedazo de carne y, lo lanzo a la calle, donde un pequeño pequines lo tomo y, lo hizo gironés con su dientes.- Provecho, espero que mis babas no te molesten. -Murmuro. Y volvió a entrar en la casa, sin ver a la vecina horrorizada, dueña del pequines que iba encaminándose hasta su mascota, la mujer miro con los ojos en grande al chico desnudo entrar en la casa stilinski.

Ese hijo del sheriff era todo una figurita, no le extrañaba que anduviera en cosas raras… orgías, trios o "cosas raras"

Pasado una hora, stiles salio de la ducha.

Ya no le extraño ver su cama destendida, con el lobito en ella.

-Veo que, no piensas bajarte de mi cama.- suspiro.

El lobo gimió y, se tapo con una mano el rostro mientras se estiraba. - ¿Qué, nunca viste a un chico con Slip.? - se rió Stiles.- Muchas, matarían por estar en tu lugar. Soltó mientras levantaba su sabana y se acostaba, boca arriba con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. El lobo procuro un sonido grutual, de¿Enserio? No me digas…

La luna se coló por la ventana, alumbrándolo con su blancura. -Es una hermosa noche. Verdad…

Derek estaba exhausto, bostezó y, stiles se rió al verle.- tú señor vago, estas cansado? imagínate, yo… - los ojos avellana, parecían húmedos y, tristes.- La casa es muy solitaria desde que papa esta en el hospital… siento si te aburriste, pero no estabas cuando me fui.

Derek, se sintió tentado de responder cada cosa que stiles le decía… le trataba, como si fuera un ser humano, una persona.

Realmente debía sentirse solo.

Su corazón se paralizo cuando stiles se acerco y, pego su rostro al del lobo, y le acaricio el cuello cubierto de pelo oscuro con sus manos, a su lobo le encanto sentir las caricias de Stiles.

Sus manos se sentían delicadas y, pasaban de ser frías a sentirlas cálidas, estrujándole por dentro, su alma humana,-"Se me está haciendo un lío"-Lo escucho murmurar, apretándolo contra su pecho, ahora sentado en la cama. Derek, Capturo su mirada, estaba radiante, con los ojos brillantes.

Aunque le estaba acariciando a el, su mente estaba sin duda en otro lado.

- Ese sujeto, me irrita, esta noche o esta mañana… como sea, comprobé que es mucho mas gruñón que tú. - apretó los dientes y, Derek sintió el agarre de su pelo un poco mas fuerte.

Le levanto el rostro y lo hizo mirarle.- ¡Puedes, creer que se atrevió a tomarme de la mano!- Sonaba indignado, y Derek estaba herido.- la próxima que lo intente, le romperé la nariz.- Soltó a Derek y se acomodo nuevamente en la cama, con evidente enfado. -No por nada en la secundaria me llamaban Linskineitor- Susurro acomodando su almohada, entre golpes.

Derek, debería estar enojado, pero su parte lobo no lo deja.

Y es que las caricia, son un instinto arcaico, que une lo animal y lo humano, por ser la piel receptor de sensaciones... y tiene que admitirlo, Stiles, le gusta cada día más…

Cada dia?, Cada segundo…

Stiles, ahora recostado. Solo acariciaba la cabeza del lobo. Acostado a su lado. Con la mirada al techo y, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. No podía dormir, por ende el lobo tampoco, lo sentía inquieto y, su olor a nervios, no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño.

El lobo gruño-¿Tu tampoco, puedes dormir?.

Era evidente que no.

_Si tan solo calmaras tus latidos y, cerraras tus ojos._

- Es qué ese sujeto me enerva.- soltó, molesto. - Si el pago la cuenta del hospital, juro que me las pagara… ¿A quien engaño?,- poso su brazo sobre su nariz, cubriendo sus ojos. Suspiro agotado- Yo soy el que deberé pagarle. ¡Diablos! odio deberle a alguien. Mas a tíos como él. Pero de alguna forma tendré que pagarle… si tan solo, papa no hubiera tenido aquel accidente. -Volvió a suspirar, con un dolor en el pecho.  
El recuerdo hace que se encoja de cuerpo, asía el lobo.Y que Derek vea precisamente el momento en que una lagrima se escapa y, los dedos que antes lo acariciaban con delicadeza, la borren del rostro, con casi imperceptibles lunares.

Derek tenia las orejas levantadas y, los ojos fijos en Stiles. Demonios, él ya lo sabia.

Por eso reacciono así, al escuchar mi apellido…

-El tío Harris- se siente tan sensible esa noche-, él hubiera sabido que hacer… siempre, sabia que hacer.

Derek empieza a desear morder la sabanas, al escuchar otro suspiro del menor, eso lo exaspera.

-Excepto, cuando enloqueció y, me heredo aquel lugar… ¿En que estabas pensando, tío? ¿Cuanta yerba fumaste?. -Pregunta al aire.

Esperando una respuesta que no llegara.

-Sabes, pulgosito - le dirige una mirada a Derek, como recordando que el estaba ahí.- el solía cantarme, horrible, pero lo hacia… antes de dormir, aun cuando le decía que era demasiado grande para ello. Pero me hacia sentir, importante y, querido. Siempre eh deseado eso… se que todos piensan que soy un salvaje que solo busca la comodidad de unas buenas gambas enredado en una cama, cada noche. Pero no es así… deseo lograr tener lo que mis padres no… deseo tener a alguien que me quiera, alguien a quien le importe tal cual soy… al parecer es mucho pedir…

No. no lo es… el lo entiende, es lo que también desea, Si. Stiles, tan solo fuera mujer esto seria mas… no, no. Por que no seria amarle por lo que es… por que no seria el mismo Stiles, y quizás tampoco fuera su compañero destinado. Derek prefiere callar a sus pensamientos. Le aterra la idea de llegar al razonamiento.

_No veo la hora de colgar el saco en tu ropero _  
_no veo la hora de cantarte hasta dormir _  
_no veo la hora de arrullar todos tus sueños _  
_Y me desvelo pensando en ti…_

Stiles esta cantando.

¡No!.

Él le está cantando. Le acaricia las orejas y mueve sus pequeños y finos labios, mirándole con ternura. Derek se acomoda mejor, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Stiles.

_No veo la hora de contarte algún secreto _  
_no veo la hora de explicarte que soy yo_

El castaño mira el techo, y su vos navega en la oscuridad.

_y recuperar los momento que perdimos _  
_en el camino solos tu y yo_

Derek, desea tanto volverse humano en ese momento.

_Tengo tanto para darte un beso en libertad_  
_un abrazo por la noche, un cuento_  
_que te haga soñar_

Sentir, el contacto de los dedos cálidos de Stiles sobre su piel.

_Si la vida nos junto a los dos para crecer_

Sus sentidos se alteran al escuchar la vos susurrante de stiles, tan perfecto, tan delicioso para sus oídos, llegándole en cada circuito de su cuerpo.

_Contigo yo quiero aprender_

_Por ti puedo ser una tarde en tu piel _  
_una vida en tus ojos de miel_

**Verdes, verdes stiles.-** Gruñe su lobo, mientras stiles va cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo el cansancio, fulminándolo.

_Por ti vuelvo hacer amor y fe _  
_No veo la hora de volverte a ver…_

Stiles, canta con sentimiento, con corazón, con tristeza. Y jamás escucho a alguien tan seductor en su vida.

_No veo la hora de correr bajo la luna _  
_no veo la hora de pintar tu desnudez _  
_sentarte a leer un verso que nos una _  
_y que descubra otra razón para creer…_

Derek también lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Pero sabia que solo se estaba engañando, quizás Stiles jamás le mirase como algo mas que una posible mascota.

_& Tengo tanto para darte un beso en libertad, _  
_un abrazo por la noche, un cuento _  
_que te haga soñar…_

Stiles se va quedando dormido y, Derek gime de impotencia, al escuchar aquel tono de vos que se pierde. Necesita mas de Stiles, pero también desea que descanse y, borre aquellos ojos ojerosos y tristes.

Al fin se ah dormido, escucha su respiración y, pierde por completo su parte lobo, en aquella cama. Esta recostado, desnudo junto a su chico, por que eso es, por que algo en él, lo ah escogido así, aún si quiera engañarse.

Diciéndose qué solo necesita a su compañero para conseguir su venganza, pero sabe, qué nunca deseo tanto un compañero como ahora, y no piensa cambiar de opinión.

Una idea se recrea en su mente.

Ya sabe como acercarse a Stiles, y mantenerse a su lado.

Lo conquistara.

Aunque, tenga que pisar su propio orgullo, para ello. Lo piensa mientras le acaricia el rostro, con sus manos, la piel de stiles es muy suave y, esta algo fría por el baño que se dio tiempo atrás, siente como se acumulan las emociones en el, como sus manos toman decisión, sin pensar.

Lo acerca a el, despacio para no despertarlo, lo huele, ninguna colonia, solo Stiles, solo aroma a frutas frescas que son afrodisíacas ante el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Cuida que su propio corazón no vuele en su pecho, para no despertar al castaño, y casi rozando la nariz del castaño, se pregunta, **¿Por qué no?**Quizás… así desaparezca esta locura que le ah surgido, quizás besándolo, entienda que no le atrae, realmente. Y que solo se dejo engañar por su parte animal.

Besarlo, besar a un chico, a un hombre.

La idea no le atrae, pero los labios que parecen temblar ante su respiración cercana, si lo hacen, lo atraen embelesado. Lo seduce el color de sus labios, sin brillos, sin pinturas, sin nada, solo carne que quiere lamer, que quiere besar, que quiere sentir, contra sus labios. y, simplemente lo hace. Despacio, solo un rose al principio, solo un toque, pero es suficiente para demolerlo por completo, para volverlo adicto y sumergirse un poco mas buscando mas sabor, buscando atención.  
Ahoga un gemido, cuando por acto reflejo Stiles, le responde brindándole su lengua, su rose, sabe sus limites. Sabe que el chico solo a reaccionado, adormilado. Que ni siquiera imagina que no lo esta soñando, y que mucho menos sabe, que esta devolviéndole un beso a un hombre.

No profundiza, se contiene, pero le cuesta...

El hambre en los labios del menor, solo hace que se le tense sus partes bajas, y desearía maldecir en todo los idiomas, por tener que detenerse, pero debe hacerlo.  
Stiles, parpadea, y cree ver a alguien sobre él, lo cual es una locura, la imagen es difusa y, casi puede sentir un calor sobre sus labios, de pronto se asusta, sobresaltándose, se irgue en aquella cama.

Lo único que ve es a un lobo acurrucado a sus pies, suspira.

Se toca los labios algo tibios, Niega- Creo… qué estoy enloqueciendo. -Susurra. Derek finge que duerme, con sus orejitas bajas.-Ahora hasta tengo pesadillas de aquel sujeto besándome, joder.- El cuerpo le tiembla y decide volver a dormir.

_Si la vida nos junto a los dos para crecer _  
_Contigo yo quiero aprender_

**Letras de Noel Schajris - No veo la hora**

Bonus… =)

* * *

Cuando se despierta, todo le duele. Aun mas que cuando durmió con aquel sujeto, aunque hizo mas que dormir… -Es un suerte que All no este aquí, auchh- se queja del dolor que se extiende en su brazo. Se mira la venda, su madre le ah explicado lo que paso. Suspira. Y se siente algo abochornado por recordar la expresión de su madre cuando el casi sobresaltado e histérico le pregunto si el rubio, estaba bien. Era un completo Idiota.- Al menos tendré una semana de paz

-Problemas en el paraíso- la voz lo sorprende.

- ¿Qué, haces aquí?

- Tu madre me dijo que estabas preocupado, por mi… - Isaac se sintió incomodo, Scott lo mira con desconfianza y, eso le molesta- le deje mi numero, para que me avisara, cuando despertaras.

-Bien, te veo bien.- Se sonroja, por que a sonado… diferente a como creyó..- Ya puedes irte. -Intenta no mirarle apoyado en aquel rincón cerca de la ventana.

Ese sujeto no puede verse tan guapo, desgraciadamente, ah alcanzado a ver ese Jean que se le ajusta y se extiende en aquellas piernas largas y musculosas, bien lo sabe. Y también como se le formas los pectorales en aquella camiseta negra. definitivamente es un castigo.

-No quiero irme.- Su corazón se sobresalta. Isaac sonríe.

-Ahora que recuerdo… -Scott busca algo. Sobre su cama.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Si,… mi teléfono.

-Claro-, que tonto es. Scott pudo haberle salvado, pero tiene su pareja, solo lo hizo por su buen corazón. El ama a su "querido All…" -Vas ah… llamarle?

-No. - Isaac alza su ceja. -Quiero, partirte la cabeza con él.

-No creo que puedas.

Scott, hace una mueca de completa frustración, -Sabes… creo tener un palo de jockey por ahí… o de béisbol… -murmura. -quizás la colección de cuchillas de plata, de mama. Tengo buena puntería lanzando cosas.

-Si, lo demostraste cuando me lanzaste la bolsa de basura. -Le da una mirada filosa.

- Te lo merecías- arruga el ceño- Y, sigo molesto por el estúpido mensaje.

-Ya dije que lo siento. - casi grita.

Scott se encoje ante un tiron qué siente en su hombro.

-Debes recostarte, descansa un poco.- Se acerca, ambos se sonrojan, cuando Isaac le acomoda la almohada y, lo ayuda a ponerse cómodo.

-Solo fue un rasguño.

-Pudiste haber muerto.- Se sienta a su lado, reprendiéndolo con la mirada.

-No lo hice.

-Fue muy estupido.

- ¿Qué?¿Salvarte la vida? - sostiene.- Si puede que si…

- ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?

¿Y por que demonios el no había podido pensar en otra cosa que en ir a verlo…? Saber que estaba, bien. la llamada fue solo una escusa. Él ya estaba fuera del club deseando verle. Y el solo hecho de verlo cerca de el, recostado en aquella cama, son su aroma, solo golpeaba la agonía de su cuerpo. Su mente solo pensaba en Scott, recostado bajo de el. Pidiéndole más y, más.

Diablos, se había vuelto, un jodido pervertido.

- ¡¿Tu en que estabas pensando?! Te ibas a dejar disparar solo para salvarme, y aun no puedo creerlo, tu eres… - levanto su mano y, acaricio el rostro de Isaac que cerro sus ojos ante el contacto.- ¿Cómo, es posible que tu seas…? - Isaac, trago en seco, por que Scott… Ya sabia su secreto.


	7. Chapter 7

**_¡oh, Sorpresa! ¿Quien esta tras la puerta?_**

Melliza los había echado ah Stiles y, ah él.

La mujer tenia autoridad sobre ellos. Así qué, Sin decir palabra; se fue a su casa, se ducho y, se puso un conjunto deportivo de color verde manzana, con rallas blancas. Sin poder conciliar el sueño, decidió salir a dar una vuelta. En la plaza del centro había una feria gitana. ¿Quizás podría encontrar algo que le gustara?

A la vuelta, noto que su teléfono estaba apagado. Tenia la cabeza en cualquier lado últimamente. Borro el buzón de llamadas perdidas y, se sorprendió al ver, los mensajes…

_¡¿Cómo, consiguió mi numero?!_

Danny no podía creerlo, tenia varios mensajes de Ethan…

Mensajes que hasta ahora había visto.

Era obvio qué el chico gustaba de él, pero no era su tipo… y, lastimosamente, dudaba que existiera otro como **"su tipo"**.

Hizo una mueca de frustración.

Le respondió un solo mensaje, diciéndole que estaba bien y, que Scott estaba mejorando. Todo para que no se preocupara por no responderle y, para que entendiera de alguna forma.¡ Que no estaba interesado!. De estarlo… le hubiera respondido, cada uno de ellos.

Aun se sentía culpable por no decirles la verdad a Stiles y, Scott. No era el momento de todas formas… pero, también era bastante vergonzoso para él. Fue engañado por tanto tiempo. Creyó en Matt, estuvo dos años a su lado, no negara que fue feliz, pero ahora se siente estupido, culpable y, mas que nada, usado.

Como un tonto, confío en el.

Su única relación amorosa, había sido Matt y, esté le había decepcionado horrorosamente. Aun no podía creer, de lo que había sido capas… Bien, decía el dicho; "Papazotes vemos… corazones no sabemos" o algo así… en fin.

Le dio su corazón.

Sus besos.

Sus caricias.

Su cuerpo.

Y su castigo; Es no volver a confiar en otros besos, otras caricias u otro cuerpo. La piel sigue ardiendo después de días de tallarse de pies a cabeza.

No podrá volver a entregarse por completo.

Pero aun tiene a sus amigos, hermanos. Y no volverá a cometer el mismo error con ellos.

No va a perderles…

Tanto quejarse de Alison. Y, Matt… le hubiera ido como anillo al dedo a aquella arpía.

Suspiro caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y, el cerebro cocinado de tanto pensar, en que se había equivocado.

Nacer, Crecer , o Enamorarse.

Su balanza se inclinaba especialmente en; Enamorarse.

De no ser por aquellas fotos… Era una suerte que Matt fuera de esos fotógrafos obsesivos, que cuidaban y guardaban, de la foto mas horrible… hasta la que guardara sus secretos mas engorrosos.

* * *

A media cuadra de su casa.

Le sorprendió ver a un chico parado bajo su árbol favorito, con la moto aparcada bajo la sombra del sauce.

_¡¿Cómo, consiguió mi dirección?!_

Se tenso, al notar como acaricia un corazón que él tallo a los once años. -Debí haber quemado aquel árbol.

Una vez cerca apenas levanta él rostro, encogiéndose de hombros, con sus manos en los bolsillos y, deseando patear alguna piedra, al menos imaginaria, suelta-Tu hermano ah estado mandándome mensajes, ¿viniste a ver si los recibí? -Sonrío con burla.

Suspiro, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás para observar el cielo oscuro- Te diste cuenta.

-Claro, eres Aiden, aunque no entiendo por que oz pusiste la chupa, que el llevaba esta mañana.- Cuestiono, jalando del cuello de está.

-Quería demostrar un punto

-¿Que eres apuesto?.

- ¡Que soy, el gemelo más apuesto.!- Danny río ante esto..

-Eh engreído, también.

Aiden sonrío y, observo dudoso. ¿Como es que Danny se dio cuenta que el no era Ethan…? - ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo, que?

-¿Como nos diferencias. Si, apenas me has mirado…? - Aiden, lo entendía de Derek e Isaac; de todo los lobos en realidad. Pero los humanos, hasta ahora, nunca los habían diferenciado.

-Enzima de engreído, creído… - Aidan se inquiero y busco su mirada, se encontró con Danny observándolo fijamente, también. -Tus ojos son distintos a los de tu hermano, los de el brillan con luces de aventura y, travesura. - bajo la mirada al suelo y, suspirando, termino de explicar. -Los tuyos parecen los de un perro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

-No me miraste a los ojos, antes.- Acuso, _¿Y, Si era un licántropo, como ellos?._

-Quizás, por qué no solo tienes ojos de cachorro, también hueles a perro mojado. -Se burlo. Aiden gruño y, eso solo empeoro la risa de Danny. -Tranquilo. Tú hermano, se hecha demasiada colonia, podría olerla desde la otra cuadra, en cambio en ti, solo si me acerco, lo bastante, para sentirla.- sonrío, pícaro y, le guiño un ojo.- Exquisita, por cierto.

-Gracias, creo…

-Pasa, tomate un café.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

Danny enarco una ceja.- Tranquilo, no suelo violar chicos mayores que yo. Antes de la hora de protección al menor. -Sonrío.- ¡Vamos! Entra… te debo un café.- Aiden lo miro sin entender. -Por decirte; feo, huraño y, engreído… además de…

-Creo qué estás agregando cosas a la lista.

— …atolondrado, terco.

-No seas chiquillo.

—No... no soy un chiquillo. Eso se lo dejo a Stiles- sonrío y, le dio un golpe en el hombro.- Pero también soy terco y, te fastidiare hasta acerté pasar ¡ahuu!- Se quejo, moviendo su mano, el hombro de Aidan era duro. -por un café.

-Debilucho.

-Tirano.— Danny dio unos pasos hacia su casa, le hizo señas a Aidan para que le siga. Aiden por el contrario dio un paso atrás, negó. Dudando de aceptar —Vas a tener que tomarte un café conmigo, así que ya puedes empezar a caminar. O are que te arrepientas de haber nacido. Quiero dormir con la conciencia tranquila esta noche. — Aiden se quedo quieto en su lugar, Danny saco sus manos de los bolsillos y bajo los brazos con fingido fastidio. —Andando.— Resignado, dio un par de zancadas hasta quedar frente a Aiden.— ¡Dame la mano! — le exigió .Su voz y su gesto se hicieron más insistentes y no parecía importarle que las personas que caminaban por la vereda contigua hubiesen interrumpido su conversación para escucharlos.

No fue el deseo, sino la vergüenza lo que hizo que Aiden le obedeciera; Danny tomó su mano. Y sonriendo, lo jalo hasta su casa.

— Mi café es el mejor, no te vas a arrepentir.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo.— murmuro.

Al rato.

Estaba de pie, sus hombros tensos, giraron junto a su cuerpo para observar el lugar.

La casa de Danny era bastante re-confortable, se fijo en las cortinas de color rojo oscuro que cubrían las ventanas, y lo aislaban de la lluvia y la oscuridad. Los tonos pasteles decorando las paredes. La cocina y, la sala en la planta baja, seguramente algún cuarto para visitas y, dos habitaciones mas en la planta alta, con sus respectivos baños. Cuadros de pinturas rupestres, paisajes, familiares y, amigos decoraban el lugar, junto con diversos jarrones y, adornos nada extravagantes.

Normal.

Se acerco a la mesa redonda de madera y, se sentó observando, la inquietante manera en que Danny ponía la mesa por un simple café, bueno unos panecillos que se le hacían apetitosos se dejaron ver en el centro-¿Vives, solo aquí?.- Supuso.

- Si.

— Gracias. — Acepto la taza.-¿No tienes padres?

Tomo la tasa de café entre sus dedos y poso sus codos en la mesa.-Mis padres salen mucho en cruceros y, esas cosas… son jubilados. Si no están en sus viajes se quedan en casa de mis hermanos. Soy su ultimo recurso.

-Hermanos.

-SI, Mi hermana y hermano vuelan a Beaicon Hill de vez en cuando a verme. Son mayores, tiene su vida hecha en Londres…

-¿Tienes sobrinos?

-No por parte de mi hermana, tres por mi hermano… Camila, Alan y, el pequeño Tomas.

-Te llevas bien con ellos.

—Son niños.— sonrío.

—Me refiero a tus hermanos.

-Digamos… qué no nos odiamos, pero ahí tanta diferencia de edad, gustos, sentimientos… creo, qué lo único que tenemos en común es la sangre… a nuestros padres y, claro. Adoro ¡Amo! a mis sobrinos. -Sonrío extrañándolos un poco.  
Sonrío al ver la sinceridad de sus palabras-Al menos tendrás quien te done un órgano. Si, te hace falta.

- ¿Eres traficante de órganos?- Le acuso.

-No! Claro que no.

-Pues pareces uno.- sonrío, Aidan bufo notando que se estaba burlando de él.

Danny se sintió culpable, Aiden se había callado de golpe, quizás lo había ofendido.

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

-Eres tan susceptible como aparentas.- Le sonrío de lado.

-Tarado, creí que te habías ofendido.

Ambos intentaron calmar su leve y, melodiosa risa.  
Las miradas se cruzaron, mientras tomaban un trago de café.

—El café es muy bueno —logró decir, a pesar de que no era el café, sino el estudio de que era objeto, lo que la habla dejado sin aliento. Una sensación de humillación lo invadió al darse cuenta de que se había atrevido a venir. Ethan lo iba a matar. En otras ocasiones, le importaba muy poco lo que opinaran los tíos de su hermano. Pero, Danny le agradaba un poco. Parecía diferente a los imbéciles que acostumbraba Ethan y, que pensara que no era apuesto, le había herido el orgullo.  
Pues lo había creído un chico listo.

-Sueles ser así… de… cómo decirlo…

-Guapo?

-Jaja- ¡No, tonto!. - le saco la lengua..- así de observador, me has hecho preguntas, como si estuvieras por darme un trabajo y, no creo que lo hagas. Pareces poli, o detective.

- No soy nada de eso.

—Entonces deja de actuar como si lo fueras.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocultas algo?

- Quizás… pero obviamente no te diré qué.

-Por qué, no.

-Por que, tendría que matarte.

- ¿Con tu súper fuerza de debilucho? - Ambos volvieron a reír.- Aun me duele el hombro.

- ¡Mentiroso!.

* * *

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa para cobrar ánimo antes de enfrentarse a él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y tuvo que armarse de valor y bastante alcohol, para levantar la mano y pulsar el timbre. Pero sigue tieso frente a la puerta ¿que le dirá? ¿Se arrodillara y, le pedirá perdón hasta que Danny saque una de sus catanas y se la parta en la cabeza?

* * *

- Todos los CSI son buenos, en especial el de Miami.

- Lo admito. pero no hay como medium.

- Danny, no me jodas, que ves eso...

- ¡Quee! esta genial.

- Es como si dijeras, que ves bonanza.

- Adam y joe, eran muy guapos.

aiden larga una carcajada- Eres un baboso.

Aiden puede sentir el olor desagradable, colarse bajo su nariz, es claro que no es Danny. Por que el huele bien. Huele a manzana bañada en caramelo, con pochochos, hummm… huele a caramelo, huele a dulce… y, ya se le cae la baba de hambre. Cojeé un panecillo y, se levanta ante la mirada sorprendida de Danny.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?

-No. qué yo sepa.

Se puso tras las cortinas, el timbre sonó. Aiden movió su mano indicándole a Danny que se quede ahí. Pero Danny no le hizo el mínimo caso y, se encamino hasta la puerta. Aidan va a un borracho, que apenas se sostiene en pie. Tiene el dedo extendido, apuntando el timbre.

-¡Danny que haces! Es solo un vagó. Parado delante de la puerta de tu casa, mirando la puerta fijamente. ¡No habrás!

- Puede ser un vago, conocido.- No resistiendo la curiosidad- Al abrir quedo en shock.

-¡Jackson! ¡JACKSON!- Jackson, shito pidiendo que no gritara, se le partía la cabeza. - ¿Qué, shito? ni ¡que chito!¡¿Pero, que haces tu aquí, Jackson?!

- ¡NO ES OBVIO! Esperando a que me habrás la puerta.  
Danny cerro la puerta de un puertazo. Aiden se puso a su lado. Danny estaba pálido y, parecía apunto de un colapso nervioso, Al otro lado se escuchaban los alaridos de Jackson.

-¡Danyyyee! ¡Abre! (¡Hip!- enzima le agarra hipo) Porfffavorrrr. Abreemeee…

-No puedo créelo.

-¿Lo conoces? Si quieres puedo indicarle el camino de vuelta.- sugirió con su puño en alto.

—No me gusta la violencia.

-Dannyyyyyee, manoooo.

-¡Dios! Abrió la puerta de golpe y, tiro de Jackson a dentro de su casa. -Ya cállate, Los vecino van a odiarme.- Tiro de Jackson y lo lanzo al sillón. Aiden se acerco a Jackson. Este parpadeo sin reconocerlo.

-Estoy realmente mal; veo doble. ¿Son gemelos.?

-Al menos que conozcas a mi hermano, Y Este parado detrás de mi.

-Hip, hip! no son, cuatrillisos… o quinti… o ¡ya que!

-Oh, por dios. ¡¿cuanto bebiste?!- soltó preocupado Danny.

-Déjame examinarlo.

-Hazle lo que se te venga en gana,- con venas en la cabeza. -Buscare algo en la cocina para bajarle la borrachera que se trae.

Aiden lo tomo del mentón y, observo el tono de sus ojos, la condición del iris y, casi midió la cantidad de alcohol in-gesta, al sentir el aliento pesado de Jackson.

-Ehy amighooo.- se quejo quitándole la mano de un manotazo y, mirándolo con odio.- Shin tocar.

-¿Cuantos dedos vez aquí?

-Los tuyos o los de tu Shemelo.

-Nombre

-Jackson Waterloo algo… ¡yujuuu! que bien esta tu depa.

-Es una casa. - murmuro, furioso Danny, desde la cocina.

-Edad.

-¿Cuantos tienes tu?- pregunto a Danny.- compartimos eso… compartimos mucho, ¡verdad!- Sonrío, a lo borracho.

-Idiota.

-Edad.- volvió a repetír, Aidan.

-Las prefiero maduras pero…

-¡Tu edad, idiota!- Esta vez fue Aiden algo cabreado.

- ¡ya le dije! La misma de el...

-Estado

-Borracho como una cuba y, si no te apartas, tu estado será, dudoso.-grrr.- ¿Quién, es esté?.

- Un amigo. - soltó Danny.- tomate esto, antes que te lo haga tragar de un sape.

- Siempre tan dulchee.- Danny le apretó la nariz y, le hizo abrir la boca, a lo bruto lo hizo tragar, un remedio casero de su abuela, quitaba el hipo y la borrachera de un tiron.

Solo, tenia un problema.

-ZzzzzzZZzzzzzZZ

Apenas lo tomabas, te entraba sueño.

-¡Genial!.- Aiden le ayudo a acostarlo en el sillón.

_-¡Apesta! Debió haberse recorrido todos los bares. -_ Pensó, quitándole los mocasines negros. _-Seguramente volvió a discutir de nuevo, con su padre. Las cosas parecen no cambiar. Siempre terminaba llevándote acuestas de algún bar.-_ Sonrío con nostalgia -_Al menos, ahora caminas por tu cuenta._ - le desabrocho el cinturón, bajo la mirada de Aiden. -_Estas hecho un desastre.-_ puso el cinturón sobre el sillón y, le quito la chaqueta al muñeco de trapo que ni mosqueaba. -_¿Qué haces aquí, Jackson? Tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones._

-¿Lo haces seguido?.

-Antes, todo el tiempo.- Contesto sin pensar, le cubrió con una manta que tenia de adorno, siempre sobre su sofá.

-Te encuentras, bien.

-Eh?!-Pestañeo perdido.- ah! si…

Al rato, Aiden quiso quedarse, para cuidar de Danny y, él incordio rubio que llego a molestar, arruinando, un lindo momento.

Aiden no tenia amigos especiales, era un chico solitario, de no ser por la manada. Danny era alguien del exterior, alguien diferente. Alguien que lo hacia sentir reconfortado, censillo qué no le permitía sentirse raro.

Aiden apoyado en el marco de la puerta.- ¿Estas seguro?

-¡Que si! No es la primera vez… y, por lo que veo, la ultima no fue la ultima, espero que está vez ,sí. -Suspiro.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos.- Dijo sin salir del marco de la puerta. -te llamare, para… ver como te fue con eso.- señalándolo con la cabeza, al rubio que paresia un niño chupándose el dedo. Danny rodó los ojos.

-oh, Espera. Pero... No, tienes mi numero.-Saco su celular del bolsillo.

-En realidad, Si -Danny arqueo una ceja.

- Lose, solo bromeaba, es lógico que si sabes donde vivo… y, tu hermano tiene mi numero… no hay que ser un geniecillo para suponer que tu también lo tienes.

Aiden rió algo relajado- Al menos dime que no me harás gastar mi crédito por nada- Danny supuso lo que vino a continuación.-, y contestes mis mensajes.- le regaño.

-Seguro.- le sonrío -No quiero que me arresten.

-Que no soy policía.

-Déjame soñar, cambiarias mi opinión a lo de…¿si, eres guapo o no?

-Y eso, qué tiene que ver.

-Un hombre con esposas ,siempre es guapo. -Le guiño el ojo.- Tanto chicas como chicos, saltaran sobre tu cuello.

Aiden, rió para nada incomodo.- Pensare en comprarme unas, al menos como llavero.

A ambos paresia costarles, despedirse. unos ojitos desorbitados, observaron aquello y, el ceño se le frunció de golpe, sin poder evitarlo, se volvió a dormir.

* * *

Derek tenia su auto aparcado a unas cuadras de la casa de stiles, le había alquilado la cochera a un sujeto que no tenia auto. Se vistió rápido. Y se encamino, para empezar con su plan…

¡Que Dios, los Santos y, los no tan Santos le ayudaran…! Si no se las veía bien, negras.

Stiles se despertó y, observo que la  
Bola de pelos que tenia como mascota.  
No estaba a su lado.

-¿Donde se habrá metido ése pulgoso?- resoplo.-Tendré qué ponerle un nombre, pero si lo hago, tendría que quedarme con él.

Se ducho, pensando en eso.

Se vistió, pensando en eso.

Desayuno, pensando en eso.

-¿Y, Si le pongo un nombre?. No se para que me preocupo esa cosa seguro ya se marcho o esta copulando con alguna cachorrita, por ahí.-murmuro bajo el baso de su jugo de naranja exprimido.

Alguien llamo a su puerta- ¡ahí voy!¡Qué ahí voy!-Grito- ¡ostia, pero que gente desesperante!.

-hola.

-No le voy a su reeligión.- Soltó azotando la puerta en las narices de Derek.

-¡OYE!

-Derek, volvió a tocar la puerta; una, dos, tres veces. Entonces sus oídos se agudizaron, escucho una puerta cerrarse y, unos pasos que se alejaban trotando. Cada vez mas rápido. Olfateo el lugar, ¡demonios! Se estaba escapando de el por la puesta trasera.-_ Oh, Eso si que no. No te escaparas de mí._

* * *

La rubia estaba asustada. su vestido blanco con flores, se hallaba manchado de sangre, tenia el labio roto y, Las piernas se tropezaban una con otra, mientras intentaba subir los escalones, él iba un paso detrás de ella.

Su ultima esperanza era Stiles.

Sus manos temblaban, paresia un ratoncito asustado, si tan solo el sheriff estuviera con bien. El la salvaría. Pero estaba en el hospital desde hace meses. La voz de aquel loco, le hacia temblar de terror, ante lo que le aria en cuanto la alcanzara, cerro la puerta, antes de que el se acercara, y lo escucho patear e insultarla al mismo tiempo. Llorar era lo único que podía hacer, mientras intentaba encender su celular, el cual, no tenia batería y, había tenido que enchufar en el piso de arriba, una vez, se escapo de él. Sus ojos le duelen de tanto llorar, por los moretones que se le va marcando en la piel. La a sentenciado, le ah jurado que va a matarla. Y, Erica siente miedo.

Están solo los dos en aquella casa, alejada del pueblo, su hogar, el infierno. Su esposo, su parca. Ya puede ver su final a cada segundo, a cada parpadeo.

-¡Maldición, maldición!

- Oh, Dios!… te lo suplico.

No logra recordar el numero, la agenda se a atascado, y no recuerda si lo tiene como Stiles, Hijo del Sheriff o Manchita. No siente ruidos en la puerta, pero sabe qué eso, no es bueno.

Escucho ruidos en la planta baja. Se concentro nuevamente en el teléfono. Encontró el numero. Y empezó a llamar, la línea se fue. Y mando a la mierda a todo. Lanzo el teléfono al suelo y, volvio a tomarlo arrepentida.

-No quiero morir, no quiero. -Suplico.

Parrish no contestaba. Intento nuevamente con Stiles.

-¡Dios, Dios qué conteste! ¡anda!- las lagrimas caían ante la desesperación, Pero todo se detuvo cuando escucho a su esposo tararear la marcha fúnebre.


	8. Chapter 8

holaaaaa! me encantararon los comentario, realmente me alegra que les guste. Me hubiera gustado hacer mas largo este capi, pero alguien me solto una nueva noticia, en el area laboral. dejandome la cabeza hecha una ensalada demasiado condimentada. estoy hecha un desastre, espero que les guste este capitulo. nos vemos prontoooooooooo. =)

Chapter 8:

**_Un trato con un Hale. _****_Un trato con el diablo._**

Stiles, troto alejándose de su hogar.

En realidad; corrió, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Algo incomodo por llevar puestas sus viejas chanclas y, olvidar ponerse sus zapatillas especiales, para correr y, hasta de ponerle llave a su casa.

Todo con tal de dejar atrás al maniático-enfermo que lo persigue.

_Y, es qué ya no ahí una pizca de decencia en los locos._

Prende su IPod, esperando escuchar algo de rock o enganchar alguna radio chévere que pueda alegrarle la mañana.

Aerosmith o Guns N' Roses, no estaría nada mal…

Y es que Stiles, puede olvidarse hasta de su nombre, pero jamás dejara olvidado a su muy preciado IPod.

* * *

En la casa Stilinski, el teléfono esta sonando.

Pero… no hay nadie que pueda escucharlo.

* * *

Sonríe a las chicas guapas que se encuentra en el camino. Da algún que otro cumplido al pasar por su lado.

Ellas sonríen ante el chico que corre con chancletas, todo divino. Llenándolas de cumplidos "inocentes"

Les coquetea con descaro a cuanta chica le retenga la mirada.

Y se cansa, justo, cuando encuentra una incomoda banca, donde poder apoyar sus posaderas.

Se sienta.

Se quita los auriculares e ignora al sujeto que se acerca y, se sienta a su lado, con el diario en mano.

Stiles mira a las personas divertirse en el parque; Ahí unos niños jugando béisbol, mientras sus madres, los observan. Unos adolescentes_ "jugando"_ mientras creen que nadie los mira. Un chico (con altos cuernos) lavando su moto mientras le hecha agua de la manguera a su pequeño perro pequines, qué le ladra emocionado a su lado.  
Stiles escucha el ruido de un diario, cuando su compañero de banca, cambia de pagina.

**Interesado-Aburrido.**

Decide, entablar una conversación. Quizás, hablar de política, música. ¿Y Por qué no? Algún accidente "Ortomolecular" de algún famoso.

— ¿No le parece que hace un tiempo maravilloso? — le pregunta a su compañero de banco, girando hacia él.

Con los años ha aprendido qué el tiempo es el tema adecuado para iniciar cualquier conversación. Si es una persona bien educada no le negara una respuesta.

Y no quedara como un idiota.

— Creo qué sé viene una tormenta.

— ¡Joder! — Stiles, se sobresalta, resbala y cae de la banca. — ¡Acaso, estas demente! — Ya, en el suelo.

— ¿Solo, por decir; qué lloverá?

— No. ¡Por joderme el día! — Y, murmura con sus ojos achinados rellenos de rencor — Y, por decir que lloverá... — Derek le tiende la mano, para ayudarle a levantarse. Stiles, esta por cogerla. Pero… Derek la quita a unos centímetros.

Stiles, se cabrea. — ¡Que mierda!

— Si puedes cerrarme la puerta en la cara, para salir corriendo, como un cobarde. También puedes pararte tu solito. Aunque… Si, tanto necesitas de mi ayuda.

— Métete tu ayuda en… — Empieza a murmurar stiles. — Derek le da un pequeño golpecito con el diario, sobre la cabeza.

Stiles, quiere asesinarlo.

— Ah- ah- ah… no deberías decir obscenidades en un parque para niños. — Stiles presiona sus labios, con evidente frustración, al ver que es cierto, dado que varias madres lo fulminan con la mirada.

Bueno, la que no le esté coqueteando.

— ¿Por qué, me sigues?

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

— Admites que eres un pervertido que esta hostigándome.

— Admito, qué estoy siguiéndote pero no creo ser un pervertido… Aunque, nadie me a presionado lo suficiente, como para serlo. — un tenue brillo se disipa en sus ojos, a lo que stiles traga nervioso. — Lo de hostigarte… Solo, si tú me ignoras.

— Te ignoro, por que me hostigas. Ostia, pero es qué eres un cabronazo. — suspiro —, de todas formas quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Enserio? Eso mismo pensé yo , cuando me azotaste la puerta en las narices. **"Esta ansioso por hablar conmigo".**

— ¡Me sorprendió verte en mi casa!. — frunce el ceño — al igual, qué el hecho de qué pagaras mis cuentas. ¿Por qué… fuiste tú, verdad?

Derek esta apunto de abrir la boca, cuando algo vibra en los bolsillos de stiles, pero corta antes de que pueda contestar. — Disculpa — le hace señas de que le esta vigilado y, de que lo espere en la banca. Hasta que él regrese, para hacerle sus preguntas y, responda a sus dudas.

Derek asiste y, Stiles camina a unos pasos de la banca.

El numero es de Erica, y eso le da mala espina. Algo esta mal y, lo comprueba al llamarla y, ver que no le contesta. Derek observa con el ceño fruncido a un Stiles qué se esta exasperando.

Stiles marca, y cruza los dedos ante un Derek que alza la cejas, interesado.

Contesta, contesta, nena… ¡anda! por mi Dios, qué esté bien.

— ¡Stiles! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo!. — Suena aliviada, pero esta muerta de terror y, Stiles lo nota en su tono de vos.

—¿ Que sucede Eri?

— ¡El! Es él, Stiles… Va a matarme… — Su voz tiembla en la línea y, Stiles se tensa. — …esta aquí… — Por que erica no suele demostrar tanto su miedo. — …volvió, regreso… — La escucha gimotear, esta llorando y, detrás de sus suplica puede escuchar el sonido de cosas rompiéndose en pedazos. — ¡Y, va ah matarme!. — llora — ¡Ayúdame stiles, ayúdame!.— Suplica en un murmullo. No quiere que su esposo la escuche.

Erica esta en el suelo, sentada detrás de la cama. Hecha un puñado y, mirando con temor asía la puerta que ha bloqueado con un ropero.

Pero sabe que no durara mucho.

— Cálmate y dime…. ¿Dónde, estas?

— En mi casa. Encerrada, en la habitación de arriba. bloque la puerta pero no tardara en abrirla. Stiles, tengo miedo…

— Shhh! — Intenta calmarla, aunque el es un mar de nervios. — Tranquila, busca algo con qué defenderte. — Se mueve de un lado al otro, mirando a su alrededor. — en lo posible que sea filoso o tenga balas.

— Stiles. — gimotea — me-me… ah golpeado… — murmura. — casi, no siento mis piernas.

— Ya tranquila… es solo el miedo, todo estará bien preciosa, te lo aseguro.  
Derek suelta un **"Stiles? Esta todo bien?"** Stiles sube su mano y, prosigue, repitiendo — Toma lo que sea, y no dudes en usarlo. Si el intenta algo…

— ¡Stiles!

— Cálmate, respira. Voy para halla. Estarás bien nena, estarás bien. Confía en mi..  
La línea se corta tras un fuerte sonido.

Stiles, maldice. Esta muy lejos de su jeep. Mira a Derek. — ¿Tienes tu auto aquí?.

— No.

— ¡Diablos!. Me cago en…

Frena su monologo. — Bájale y, dime que es lo que pasa.

— Una amiga esta en peligro, su ex quiere matarla y, lo hará si no hago algo. — Derek se preocupa al ver que el corazón de stiles esta demasiado acelerado y, no necesita de sus poderes para saberlo, este párese salirse de su pecho entre cada respiración.

— Calma. — Stiles, marca números, nadie responde.

— Te ayudare.

— ¿Cómo? — suelta desesperado. Parrish no atiende su teléfono. — ¿volaremos en tu alfombra mágica o usaremos una escoba?

— Prefiero las motos, Son mas rápidas. — Sonríe de lado, echándose a correr hasta su objetivo.

— ¡Oye, espera!. — Corre detrás de Derek — Esto es tan irreal.

— ¡hey! — grita el dueño, de la moto al ver a un intruso tomar su posesión.

— Chico, necesito tu moto. — Derek se sube sin esperar respuesta.

Stiles sube detrás de él — Asunto oficial — el perro le ladra a stiles.

— Tu no eres oficial, Stiles — Grita el dueño, que conoce a stiles.  
La moto arranca y, se aleja.

— ¡Eso díselo a tu novia, Randy!.— pasan cerca de los chicos que jugaban béisbol. — préstame esto chico, lo necesitare. — toma el bat.

— Claro, stiles.

— ¡Voy a matarte, stiles! ¡Maldito bastardo! — grita, junto con su perro, el cual ladra enloquecido.

— ¿Su novia? — Apretando un poco los dientes y, juntando sus cejas.

Con media sonrisa, pero igual de preocupado por su amiga — Tu solo sigue, te diré por donde…

* * *

Cuando stiles llega a la pequeña casa, en medio del bosque. Sale de la moto, sin esperar a Derek y, corre con su bat hasta la puerta de la entrada.  
Se asusta al encontrar todo hecho un desastre.

— Stiles.

Stiles no espera y, sube las escaleras en busca de Erica.

Logro dar con boyd por Wassap y, el se encargara de ir por Parrish.  
Derek olfatea el lugar, huele a sangre.

Stiles baja, desesperado. — No ahí nadie en la casa. — Sus manos se mueven de un lado al otro, mareando a Derek. — El ropero con el que trancaba la puerta esta en el suelo… ahí sangre y-y… Erica no esta. ¡No esta, Derek! — Derek, trata de no sorprenderse al ser llamado por su nombre y, no por algún adjetivo, subjetivo o lo que sea…

— Esta viva. — Derek lo ah asegurado. Stiles abre los ojos sorprendido. Derek se maldice, ahora tendrá que explicarse.

El ceño del castaño se frunce. — ¡Claro, que esta viva.! — Stiles, no se ah dado cuenta de que en realidad lo estaba afirmando, suspira e intenta calmarse.  
Stiles observa el bosque. — Nos dividiremos. — Derek asiste.

— Yo iré por aquí. — Derek empieza a correr adentrándose, entre los árboles que ahí frente a la casa. Dirigiéndose directamente hasta donde lo lleva el olor a sangre.  
Stiles, no correera peligro, yendo por otro lado.

— Claro, yo iré por acá… entonces — no hace mucha distancia, cuando un par de camionetas y, un auto de oficial, estacionar frente a la casa. — ¡Boyd! ¡Parrish! Y… Victoria argent?. Que carajo…

La ve bajar de la camioneta del oficial. Caminando, como profesional de valet, intentando evitar que sus zapatos de marca, se manchen con el lodo y, las hojas del suelo.

— ¡Que hace ella aquí!

— No pudimos hallar a Melliza. — boyd resopla. — la señora se ofreció. — la señora de cabello corto y rojizo. Mira con soberbia y, una clara demostración de odio hacia Stiles, aunque lo oculta de Parrish.

— Solo quiere ayudar — Suelta, Parrish.

— Oh, claro. Por supuesto. — Suelta, ella con poca convicción.

— No ahí tiempo que perder. Estoy con un amigo, creemos que la ah llevado al centro del bosque. Nos separaremos.

Eso no sucede.

Boyd se acerca a uno de los árboles, ahí un Pedazo de tela rajada, enganchada entre las ramas. La toma entre sus dedos, la olfatea. — Es fresca. — Sus ojos brillan. — Fue por este camino

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunta, victoria interesada.

— Estuve… un par de años, con los niños exploradores y, el papa de stiles… me enseño algunas cosas, mientras le cuidaba en el hospital. En el tiempo que nos turnábamos.

— Gracias al cielo qué tu lo escucharas. — suelta Parrish y, stiles asiste.

— Mi amigo se fue por el otro lado, cubriremos dos caminos de todos formas — suelta. — Démonos prisa.

* * *

Derek se sorprende al encontrarse con el cuerpo de una chica, morena en el suelo. Sin vida y, con la sangre que brota, fresca. Traga en seco, e intenta buscar mas pistas.

Pobre stiles, cuando sepa lo que le ah pasado a su amiga. Derek para de examinar el cuerpo, cuando se da cuenta qué la joven, fue atacada por un lobo y, no cualquier lobo, un alpha.

_¿Acaso, había otro además de su padre en Beaicon Hill?._

Stiles, esta solo. Debe volver por él. Es entonces qué escucha lo que parece ser la marcha fúnebre, tarareada.

Y no es el único.

* * *

La chica qué esta asustada cerca de una fogata, también la escucha.

Esta llorando y, se mueve de atrás a adelante. Suda y, esta tan pálida como un pedazo de carne, sin sangre. Se encuentra atada de pies y manos. Llora cerrando sus ojos y, párese que sus labios están orando, a pesar de estar amordazada.

Ella nota los bidones qué huelen a asido en el suelo, también observa un gran tacho, donde cabria un cuerpo. No ahí que ser un genio para imaginarse, lo que ese lunático quiere hacerle… y, eso la asusta más.

Un hombre aparase frente a la chica. El mismo que ocho meses atrás era el amor de su vida. El qué juraba que la cuidaría con su vida, de cualquier peligro que se presentara. Y ahora su mayor peligro era él. Se caso a los dieciséis años, tenia algo de sangre gitana en las venas. Por lo que no fue raro para su familia.

Deucalion era un joven de veinte años, un amor. Siempre romántico y, cuidando de ella. Religioso a pesar de su nombre… pero de un día para el otro. Regreso a su hogar: la torturo de formas qué ni siquiera su mente podía recordar. La había golpeado, hasta perder la conciencia. El sheriff la había salvado aquella vez… y, a pesar de amarlo. Dio su testimonio para que terminara tras las rejas, donde debería de estar…

En vez de preparando su final, en esta historia.

Erica logra verlo, a pesar que sus ojos, están llenos de lagrimas y, lagañas.

Tiene un claro aspecto británico, viste de negro y, tiene una flor blanca en el bolsillo — * ¿ querida, me has extrañado? — los ojos de Erica trasmiten odio y, miedo. — has sido una mala esposa, lo sabes… Si, lo sabes. — le quita la mordaza.

— Suéltame, por favor… Deu..— le da un cachetazo, que la hace perder el equilibrio y de estar sentada, terminar recostada en el suelo.

Erica no puede evitar fijar su mirada en la navaja, que Deucalion pone a su lado.

— ¡Ya deja de chillar! — grita, — ¡Tú me enfermas! — Erica, hace el cruel intento de acallar su propio llanto.

El la toma del cabello y la jala hasta estar, rostro contra rostro. — Eres tan hermosa… pero detesto ver, como te miran. — Sus ojos azules, destilaban odio, pero parecía mirar mas halla de ella. — Detesto observar que por mas que te marque como mía, ellos te sigan viendo bella. Pero no pasara mas… "ma chèrie" (querida).

Acaricio, con su pulgar el rostro de la chica que tiembla en sus manos. — No. no pasara… — le tira del cabello. — ¡¿Y, sabes por que?! — la acerca mas y, la besa. a pesar de que Erica intenta apretar sus labios para que no la bese, la suelta y vuelve a jalar de su cabello. —¡¿Qué, si sabes por qué?!— ella negó en silencio, con sus lagrimas recorriendo hasta los dedos del alto y, despiadado hombre. — Por que… yo voy a asegurarme de ser él ultimo en ver tu belleza.

Deucalion esta apunto de besarla de nuevo. Pero, alguien los interrumpe.

—* ¡ Suéltala!

Deucalion; Se levanta, sujetando a Erica del cabello y, haciéndola levantar del suelo. Pegándola a su cuerpo, en el proceso. Levanta la navaja y, la presiona sobre el cuello de Erica.

— Pero… si, es el retoño del sheriff… — Suelta, con burla. — Escuche qué alguien le dio, su merecido a ese viejo. Con todo respeto. — Chasqueo la lengua y, escupe a un costado. — Es una pena que no halla acabado el trabajo.

Stiles, da un paso hacia adelante. Boyd le pone una mano en el hombro. — Solo quiere que bajes la guardia.

— Negrito listo. — Boyd no puede evitar el apreté de dientes, con solo ver la condición en que esta, aquella chica rubia, amiga de Stiles. Desea romperle el comedor a ese sujeto.

Parrish no puedes permitirlo. Esta apuntando su arma reglamentaria, en la frente de Deaucalion. Pero no puede dispararle.

No cuando, con solo un movimiento, la bala puede acabar con la persona equivocada.

— ¡Suéltala! Sabes, qué no puedes salir de esta, te tenemos acorralado.

Deucalion da marcha atrás, arrastrando con él a Erica. — Dispara, anda dispara… — se ríe. — no eres mas que un inútil. — el arma tiembla en las manos de Parrish.

Derek se tensa. La chica aun esta con vida, puede verlos a lo lejos… la qué encontró solo fue la primera y, si es por el, la ultima desafortunada.

Deucalion baja la navaja hasta la cintura de la chica y, se la clava.

— ¡Erica! — Es el grito desgarrador de stiles, al ver como su amiga es herida ante sus ojos.

Derek no alcanza a llegar para evitarlo.

La lanza al suelo y, huye, llevándose un pequeño bidón de asido, con él.

Todos corren a auxiliarla.

Derek va detrás de Deucalion.

Victoria presiona la herida intentando evitar que mas sangre salga. Erica suelta sangre por la boca y, sus ojos están dilatados. Stiles, apreta los puños y sale corriendo detrás de aquel animal.

* * *

Cuando llega saca sus garras, pero siente a su Stiles cerca y, las guarda de nuevo. Quizás no haga falta. Solo es un humano enfermo. — ¿que haces aquí.? — suelta Derek girándose hacia él — regresa, yo me are cargo. — stiles, lo ignora y mira por todos lados esperando encontrarse con aquel sujeto.

Derek, resopla y, poniéndose espalda contra espalda. Tratan de ver al demente-britanico.

* * *

Boyd recibe una llamada. Mira el nombre y, aunque no quisiera. Debe contestar.

— Habla.

— Trae a ala chica.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que la traigas! Tú alpha quiere verla.

— No puedo — se aleja de victoria que alza la ceja y, lo observa. — Esta herida y, victoria Argent, la esta curando.

— Te eh dicho que nos traigas a la chica. ¡Tiene que ser Ya.! — Cora suspira — Esta muriendo.

Boyd se tensa. — ¿Puedes hacer algo por ella?.

Cora suena molesta, cuando vuelve a responderle — Hare mucho por ella. Si, la traes. — Suena determinada. — es importante para mi futuro Boyd, créeme que deseo que este bien. — ordena por ultima vez. — Tráela.

Boyd se acerca al cuerpo de Erica y, la toma entre sus brazos, alzándola. — La llevare con una amiga. Usted no podrá curarla, es una herida profunda y, el hospital esta lejos. — sostiene caminando hacia su camioneta.

— ¡No puedes hacerlo!.

— Lo estoy haciendo.

— No puedes permitirlo, oficial.

— Lo siento, pero el tiene razón, la chica no llegara a tiempo, y, lo importante es salvarle la vida. — Boyd. Dejo a los dos discutiendo detrás de él. Parrish esta distrayendo a la bestia.

Arranco, su camioneta y, partió, con Erica recostada en el asiento trasero.

Parrish sonrie. — Además, ya se ah ido. No podemos hacer nada.

— Levantar una queja, demandar. Ahí mucho que se puede hacer, si no se es incompetente.

— ¿Esta acaso usted insultando a un servidor de la ley, señora? — Parrish estaba muy molesto. No le agradaba en lo mas mínimo Victoria Argent, Menos siendo él tan amigo del sheriff. Si hubiera podido traer a Melliza no hubiera optado por Argent, pero ella estaba justo recibiendo una boleta por alta velocidad ,cuando boyd le llamo.

* * *

Derek a escuchado algo. Como un zumbido y, huele a lobo… si, a eso huele. Huele a alpha. Camina alejándose un poco de stiles.

Error que no repara en darse cuenta.

La navaja vuela cerca del rostro de Stiles, que la esquiva con su sentidos de supervivencia. El tipo es rápido, acaba de acercarse y, saltar sobre él.  
Derek corre a auxiliarle.

Stiles intenta quitárselo de enzima. el bat es quitado de su mano y, lanzado a un lado. Puede sentir el ruido de algo liquido moviéndose en un bidón.

Y eso es.

Deucalion intenta lanzarle asido. Stiles, intenta ponerle los pies en el estomago, para empujarlo para atrás. A perdido sus chancletas hace rato y, sus intentos son fallidos.

Pero es Derek el qué sujeta al tipo de su camisa y, lo jala hacia atrás, lanzándolo al suelo.

Deucalion cae de espaldas, el bidón se abre, en el aire y, el asido cae en su rostro. Quemándolo en carne viva. Se arrastra y, da vueltas en el suelo. Entre gritos y, alaridos. Pero jamás suplica ayuda.

Stiles, respira entrecortado y, sorprendido. Derek lo levanta del suelo y lo abraza, sintiendo que el miedo se a desparramado, en forma de hormigas por todo su cuerpo. No sabe cual de los dos es el que se ah asustado, más.

El lobo quiere vengarse y, se suelta de stiles.

Pero… Stiles, al ver que Derek intenta acercársele, lo retiene con sus dedos, envueltos en el brazo del morocho. — Déjalo, tiene lo que se merece. Derek le mira a los ojos, Stiles algo nervioso le suelta. Ambos dirigen la mirada al hombre en el suelo. Pero ya no esta…

— ¡¿Qué diablos, se escapo.?!

— No ira muy lejos, seguramente morirá en el camino por el bosque. — Sostiene Derek.

Derek no puede estar mas equivocado.

* * *

Ah tanteado árboles, pues no puede ver nada.

Deucalion cae, rindiéndose a morir.

— ¿Quieres vengarte, no es así…?— Si Deucalion lo hubiera visto, se reiría de la sotana que lleva puesta. — Te ayudare si me ayudas. — él hombre no necesita una contestación. — Serás parte de mi manada.

Sonríe, y le clava sus dientes en el brazo.

Mientras Deucalion se retuerce del dolor. — Ahora sere tu alpha.

* * *

Stiles, estaba eufórico, se habían llevado a Erica.

Al menos fue boyd.

confía en él.

Sabe que cuidara de la chica, pero la preocupación no lo deja en paz.

Victoria es un dolor de cabeza.

— Seguramente, lo mataron. Y, sin un juicio justo y, ahora vuelven luego de deshacerse del cuerpo.

¡¿Juicio?! Piensa stiles.

— ¡Juicio! ¡¿Juicio?! ¿Esta usted, completamente loca…? no responda, no hace falta.

—Maleducado, atrevido, despota...

— Botellita de jeres..

—cállense. — El oficial no los soporta mas.

— Tú eres el principal sospechoso. — Stiles enarca una ceja. — ¡Parrish! arréstelo.

— No lo are, si Stiles, dice que huyo luego de atentar contra su vida y, que el derrame de asido, fue un accidente. Le creo.

— No puede dejar las cosas, así como así. — Le grita Victoria a Parrish. — Tiene que arrestarlos. ¡han quemado con asido a una persona.! Y, puede que este muerto. Tienes que encarcelarlos. Si no lo haces, buscare un juez y, él si me escuchara. — Amenazo, con el deseo de ver al hijo del sheriff, pudriéndose en una carcel.

Es Derek que se pone enfrente de la falsa pelirroja — Soy abogado señora, y se muy bien, hasta donde me ampara la ley. — le apunto con el dedo — Por lo mismo le imploró, qué no me busque o me encuentra. Y deje en paz a Stiles.

Parrish recibe un llamado por radio, y suspira cansado al ver la moto en la que Derek y, stiles llegaron — ¿Estas seguro qué es esa moto?. Bien.

— ¡No necesito que me defiendas! — Colérico stiles.

— Quizás, si. — Stiles mira a Parrish. — Tomaste la moto de Randy Sherman. — stiles, le sonríe inocente.

— fue un préstamo — alega Derek

— La denuncia que puso, contra stiles no dice lo mismo.

— ¡Joder!

Victoria sonríe.

— Lo siento stiles tendré que arrestarte. Hasta que aclaremos esto.

— Yo fui el que tomo la moto.

— Idiota, cállate.

— Entonces usted también ira.

Stiles sube a la parte trasera del auto del sheriff a cargo, Parrish. Suspira. — Parrish necesito saber que Erica, este bien. Necesito avisarle a los demás.

— Yo me encargare. — Derek sube al lado de stiles — ¿tienes abogado?

— Acabas de arrestar al único idiota que conozco que sepa de leyes.

— Lo siento. — suelta Derek apenado.

— ¡adiós stiles! — suelta, burlona. Victoria caminando muy victoriosa hacia su camioneta.

Stiles, gruñe. A Derek le encanta

.  
— Supongo que tú si conoces… — Suelta el oficial.

— Si. desgraciadamente si… — resopla. Tendrá que llamar a su madre.

* * *

Boyd caminaba con el paquete acurrucado en sus brazos, Erica no pesaba, mucho. Y Boyd con su poder de lobo, la tenia, como una pluma sobre sus brazos.

Espera que stiles no sospeche nada.

Isaac pedirá su cabeza en una bandeja. Por qué le había prometido buscar información, sobre su atacante. De ahí el hecho de estar cerca de Parrish y, victoria. Cuando stiles le mando el mensaje por Wassap.

Cora apareció en la puerta de la mansión Hale.

Parecía la copia de Abril Laving. Con sus traje entre punck y, pop. Es una chica rara, siempre lo pensó. camino frente a el, guiándolo por la casona. Cora paro frente a una gran puerta de madera, con el dibujo de tres círculos entrelazados. Igual al tatuaje de Derek, pensó. solo que esos eran espirales.

Camina hacia el centro de la gran habitación.

—Usted sabía lo qué él haría, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Cora resplandecieron como un cristal en su cara pálida y fingidamente asustada.— ¿Hacer qué, Boyd? —preguntó tan cortésmente que el estuvo a punto de lanzarle algo por la cabeza. quizás a la chica que llevaba en sus brazos.

—Tu sabe a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Lo tenías planeado.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Boyd?

— Si, tu sabias lo que pasaría está mañana, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes?.

Sonrío, era obvio que boyd la descubriría.

_Los calladitos son los mas astutos._

— A veces, Para que el destino, cumpla su curso, solo ahí que planchar las partes arrugadas.

— ¿Y Ella, era una?.

— Así es.

— Dependes de ella..— sostuvo.

— Y, tu igual que yo. — se acerco y acaricio el rostro de erica en los brazos de boyd. Puso su mano en la frente de la chica. Ardía en fiebre. Con el rostro serio, aseguro — Ambos dependeremos de ella.

le hizo una seña para que la colocara en una camilla que había en el centro del cuarto.

Así lo hizo — ¿Yo? — ahora estaba mas que interesado por saber. — ¿Por qué los dos?

— Me encanta que por fin, me dirijas más de dos palabras… pero no puedo decirte más.

La puerta por la que entraron se volvió a abrir.

— ¡Papi, al fin llego.! — Grito, Cora emocionada.

Al hombre le brillaron los ojos rojos, Boyd se agacho a un lado de la camilla. Su alpha merecía su respeto.

* * *

— ¡Esto es increíble!. Esperaba concerté en una cena familiar y, no encerraos, tras las rejas.

Stiles, no sabe por que esa mujer lo esta retando. Pero siente el extraño deseo de pedir disculpas. — lo… siento?

— Talía no empieces.

— ¿Quien es ella?

— Soy su madre.

— Oh, dios.— stiles, observa a la atractiva mujer, vestida de punta en blanco. — tus padres son separados? es viuda, o algo asi.. le interesa un amante. — Suelta en broma.

— Ni se te ocurra. — stiles, repele la idea. No le atrae nada que tenga que ver con Derek Hale, pero quiere picarle en el ojo. Le guiña un ojo a Talía, con su media sonrisa. — Ni siquiera lo pienses. — dice sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa...

Talia se ríe. — Es bueno saber que aun me ven atractiva algunos jóvenes

— Madre — la regaña.

— Señora permítame decirle que luce como una quinceañera, ¿Cuántos, años tiene?. Se que no es bueno preguntar… pero en usted seria halagó.

* * *

La mujer se ríe y, una hora después ambos son chicos libres. Si Stiles, no tuviera un prontuario de travesuras tan grande, no hubiera pasado una hora. Talia le presta el auto a Derek, para que lleve a Stiles a su casa.

Mientras estuvieron encarcelados, luego de varios insultos, quejas y, monólogos de Stiles. Derek le aclaro, qué la qué pago el hospital de su padre, fue Talia, su madre. Que el apenas se había enterado del desatino del sheriff. Y que se disculpaba, pero qué no había nada de malo, en ello. Su madre solo quería ayudar…

Stiles, aun se sentía en deuda. Le pregunto a Talía que podía hacer por ella. Derek estaba lejos, pero escuchaba a la perfección.

Talía sonrío. — Quisiera que Derek, se relajara un poco. El hecho de ser abogado, lo esta consumiendo. Podrías darle trabajo en tu club.

—Seamos socios.— Soltó stiles a la madre de Derek.— Le daré el veinte por ciento de lo que ganemos hasta cubrir los gastos qué cubrió de mi padre.

— Me parece bien. Pero mi hijo estará a cargo.

— Tiene que estar bromeando. — rogó — Su hijo y, yo no podemos estar juntos, ni siquiera por una hora. Nos mataremos. Yo lo matare.

— Hoy estuvieron juntos todo el dia. Dudo que eso pase… que quede claro, has hecho un trato.

_Un trato con un Hale. _  
_Un trato con el diablo._

**Stiles suspiro con aquel pensamiento.**

— ¡Qué suspiro tan profundo! —comentó él.

Stiles estaba cabreadisimo. —Esta noche ha sido algo especial, ¿no te parece?

Derek freno el auto. Y stiles, intento saltar del asiento. Pero algo no lo dejo, el cinturón

Boyd había llamado, diciendo que Erica estaba bien. Eso lo tranquilizo, un poco. Pero maldijo a su amigo, cuando esté le aclaro que estaba en reposo y, que no debían verla hasta que sanara por completo.

—Podríamos tomar un..

—No... voy a invitarlo a entrar —no lograba soltar el cinturón de seguridad porque sus manos temblaban—. Necesito estar solo.

—Stiles —sus manos firmes se posaron sobre sus hombros—, tenemos que hacer planes para el club, así que tendremos que vernos muy pronto. Cenaremos juntos; estoy libre el jueves por la noche.

—Pareces muy seguro de que yo también estaré libre.

— ¿Y no es así? —sus ojos examinaron su palidez, y su boca en forma de corazón tenía un aspecto muy atractivo. De súbito, se inclinó hacia el joven y su boca rozó el cachete del castaño, cuando el esquivo su rostro, al verlo acercarse.—. ¡No tiembles tanto, no voy a comerte!

—Si esperas algo de mi, vas a sufrir un cruel desengaño.— azoto la puerta una vez, bajo. Derek agradeció en silencio, que no fuera su preciado Camaro —Yo... yo no me siento así, contigo.

—Todo es posible —su voz tenía una nota burlona—. Te llamaré por teléfono para la cita del jueves por la noche, y me gustaría que estuvieras disponible. Si tu jefe te necesita,— Stiles era su propio jefe, y el lo sabia. —le dirás que ya tienes un compromiso.

Al menos que se refiriera a su padre, en ese caso… de ninguna manera. Era como pedirle a lucifer una noche libre.

Stiles sintió que estas palabras lo herían. Se sentía un esclavo ante las demandas de Derek.

derek se apollo en el auto, stiles queria darle una puntapie en la rodilla.—¡Esto no será una citaaaaa! — Derek lo sujeto de la mano cuando esté te giro para irse.

—Por favor, déjeme ir, estoy cansado, fulminado, destrozado.

—Estás rendido por unas nuevas y extrañas emociones, ¿no es así? Bueno, por lo menos, podrás dormir tranquilo en lo que se refiere a tus hermanos. Ellos ya están bien, y la chica igual.

— Si, lo que sea.

Lo soltó y el salió desapareciendo en la noche fría y lluviosa. El auto no se alejó hasta que el castaño entró, en su hogar.

* * *

El Camaro se detuvo frente al edificio alto donde Derek tenía su pequeño apartamento. le había devuelto el auto a su madre y, recogido el suyo. sonríe recordando el bat que el chico dejo olvidado en el asiento trasero.

Aún sentía en su mano aquel hormigueo que aparecía en cuanto tocaba la piel suave del castaño. Un sentimiento calido, lo lleno de renovadas esperanzas.— No Se arrepentirá, de darme esta oportunidad. Eso lo puedo jurar, por mi vida. —subió corriendo por la escalera que conducía a la puerta principal del edificio.

Tenia que asearse y, volver a su disfraz de lobo.. O mascota.

No quería que stiles, se preocupara por el. Su estomago gruño. Eran las siete de la tarde, casi noche. Comería algo y, volveria al lado de su compañero.

Había una nota de Isaac en el heladera. Diciéndole que no volvería esa noche. Ya listo para partir, se en contro con… Ethan qué estaba en el sillón viendo una película y, con el ceño fruncido. Aidan parecía estar arreglándose en su cuarto, y se notaba algo risueño. Casi tubo que parar a olfatear, para ver si no se había equivocado de gemelo. Con los hombros hundidos les resto importancia.

Y se fue… en busca de su castaño.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Y perdona si antes estuve y te deje ir**__ ; Ya no quiero Ser así…_

_El lobo volvió a su nuevo hogar. _

_Primero y principal. Paso por el patio de atrás. Entro a la cocina, cerciorándose que nadie estuviera cerca y, Se desvistió cuidando que nadie le viera y, guardo su ropa con cuidado. Donde nadie la encontrara. _

_Se trasformo._

_Entro por la puerta de la sala, esperando encontrar a Stiles. ¿Y, cual fue su sorpresa, al ver a una mujer vestida de rojo en el sofá?. _

_Nada grata._

_No solo su vestimenta era del color de la sangre. La mujer era pelirroja. Pero… Derek prefirió el término; __**Cabeza de zanahoria.**__ Al verla poner una pierna sobre la otra. De manera coqueta. _

_Su perfume le molesto antes de pasar el umbral de la puerta. _

_Stiles tenia visita y, no era una visita cualquiera. _

_Reconoció a esa mujer. Y donde esa mujer ponía sus ojos, siempre había problemas._

_**Lydia Martín**__; arqueo una ceja en antipatía al ver al animal acercarse hasta sus pies._

− _No sabia que tenias una mascotas − Soltó, como si, Derek fuera una cachorro o un pez en la pecera._

Nada extravagante. Nada… como un lobo en medio de la sala. Nada como una posible amenaza a su vida.

_Stiles apareció por las escaleras, el pelo mojado y, olor a piel fresca. Su rostro algo sonrojado. Quizás… por el vapor provocado por el agua caliente de la ducha._

_Y a Derek se le callo la baba (literalmente) _

− _eh! chico, ¿Dónde, estabas? − En pocos segundos Stiles estaba a su lado, acariciándole por detrás de las orejas. _

Derek presto atención a la única cosa valiosa para el en aquella casa.

_Vestía unos jeans y, una camiseta blanca al cuerpo. Y Derek tenía un deseo enorme de tomarle medidas... nada de cintas métricas. Solo sus manos. Solo la yema de sus dedos, tocando su blanca y, fina piel._

La mujer se gano su total antipatía, en cuanto pincho su globo de fantasías, al abrir la boca y, dirigirse a su Stiles. No recordaba lo guapo que eras. Le sonrió coqueta. Acercándose a arreglar el cuello en "V" de su camiseta.

Lidia no era tonta. Recordaba perfectamente el enamoramiento adolescente de Stiles hacia ella.

Aunque el chico nunca se lo confeso, quizás por que se fue de Beicon mucho antes de que eso pudiera suceder.

Lydia mantenía contacto con varios ex´-compañeros. _**Siempre ahí que conservar algunos contactos, **_se decía. Puesto que**… **_**Nunca se sabe, si necesitaras un abogado, un sheriff o un sacerdote de emergencia.**_ Claro, que Stiles era uno de ellos. Al principio por ser el hijo del sheriff, luego por la fama que Stiles, se gano entre las mujeres y, hombres de Beicon Hill.

El interés surgió en la bella y, exitosa Pelirroja. Y se instalaron en ella, las ansias de volver a verlo.

− Quizás, por que antes… no era lo suficientemente aceptable para ti.

La respuesta tumbo automáticamente a Lydia.

Puede que Lydia no fuera tonta.

Pero Stiles no era el mismo ingenuo de la secundaria. El sabía el poder que ahora ejercía en las mujeres. Y, si… Lydia Martín estaba ahí, tocando a su puerta. No era por los viejos tiempos. No. No, lo era.

Derek se sentó a un lado de Stiles.

No, confiándose demasiado de aquella mujer.

Se podía notar el seño fruncido, en el lobo. Al ver la botella de champaña y, las dos copas sobre la mesa de la sala.

Lydia se aparto y, camino nuevamente asta el sofá. Se recostó en el. Mientras Stiles lo hizo en el sillón. Tomando una distancia prudente y, con el lobo a su lado. Que quizás por instinto o maña. Apoyo su cabeza sobre la pierna de Stiles.

− Siempre creí que eras interesante…_− Tomo una copa, y automáticamente. Stiles tomo la botella y el destapador y en un parpadeo descorcho la botella , sin mancharse con una sola gota. _

_Un experto._

− Interesante… _− repitió y, Sonrió mientras servio el champán en la copa de la pelirroja. − Yo recuerdo, el termino; ¿Cómo era? o si… "Simple;. Sin gracias pero con un cambio de loock quizá… llegase a un seis…"− volvió a hablar al ver la incomodidad en los ojos de aquella mujer. − Si, lo recuerdo, querida Lys… _

_Aun así, Lydia manejo la situación._

− _oh, vamos… era solo una niña. Con un ojo critico. Bastante dañino. − le resto importancia. − Ya no soy la misma. −_

− _Yo diría que eres peor. − Ni siquiera se sirvió. Solo acento la botella sobre la mesa ratona de madera. _

_Lydia paro el trago que se dirigía a beber… y miro a Stiles. Esperando que terminara, con lo que quería decirle. Pero el chico, al parecer esperaba que ella lo hiciera. − ¿ A qué te refieres?_

_Stiles acaricio la cabeza del lobo que se apollo en el, y le rasco las orejas. Mientras preguntaba, sin mirara a la peliroja− ¿Qué haces aquí Lydia? ¿A que volviste? ¿Y que buscas tocando, la puerta del chico menos seis? eh? − apretó el ceño._

− _Me estas ofendiendo._

− _A mi me ofende que quieras verme la cara de idiota. Me has ignorado. Le has respondido mensajes y, cartas a Scott pero estoy seguro que ni siquiera fuiste a verle. En cambio te has parado por aquí. _

_La chica se levanto, con la cara cubierta de un manto de molestia. Stiles, casi se sintió culpable. Pero ya estaba cansado. Quería cerrar aquella etapa. La etapa donde era un niño soñando con la chica perfecta. Una chica que no existía. Y que sabia no le aria feliz._

− _Espera. − Sin tomarse la molestia de pararse. Cuando pasaba por su lado. La jalo del brazo y, detuvo su huida. − Aún no termino._

− _Pero yo si. − La mirada de la chica se volvió algo triste y, miro hacia el ventanal delante de ella. − creí, que al menos… tu si me extrañarías._

_Stiles abrió sus ojos sorprendido._

− _Siempre supe que sentías algo por mí… pero siempre intente evitar, que me lo digieras. Ahora, que eh vuelto. Me doy cuenta de lo sola que estoy… tu… yo… yo para ti. Era importante. − Apretó los puños y, sus ojos empezaron a ver cristalino. − Pero creo que ya no es así… − Una gota callo en el brazo de stiles, eran lágrimas. −Yo… − La pelirroja empezó a llorar mientras intentaba salir de allí, pero Stiles la sujeto. Impidiéndoselo._

_Stiles. Se levanto, Derek perdió su apoyó y, Stiles suspiro acercando a Lydia para abrazarla. − ¡Yo me siento tan sola, stiles! − Derek sintió una opresión en su pequeño cuerpo de lobo. _

_Se recostó en el suelo, mirando como Stiles abrazaba a la pelirroja. Y sintió dolor por no poder ser consolado por su soledad. Como esa chica era consolada. Y hubiera deseado que algo en lo que dijo esa chica, fuera mentira. Pero Derek sabia cuando alguien mentía y, esa muchacha no lo hacia. Se sentía sola… pero… Stiles no tenia por que ser el sostén que la levantara del suelo. No tenía por qué ocuparse de su soledad. No tenía por qué mimarla. Teniéndolo a él… esperando a que lo volteara a ver. Que lo abrazara como lo hacia con ella. ¡¿ Acaso, esto significa… que debo olvidarte?! _

_Unos segundos después. Stiles tenia a una Lydia recostada en su hombro, mirando a un punto en la mesa ratona. − Así que… vas a casarte._

_La chica se tenso al escuchar esa afirmación. − No lo se… − la mente de la pelirroja intento atar cabos. − ¿Quien te lo dijo… Jackson? _

− _Ese idiota, ¿Decirme algo? Esta ebria? − La chica rió quedado. − No. Pero el se lo ah dicho a Danny. Me llamo antes de que tu llegaras… siento ser un capullo. Pero no a sido mi mejor día._

− _Ya veo…− __**Así qué… Jackson y, Danny se encuentran juntos, me alegro… por el. **__Pensó la pelirroja. _

− _Así que ha vuelto la rutina. − Soltó la muchacha._

− _Solo después de que le soltaste la noticia al futuro novio. Y este tuviera que emborracharse, echándose a casi todos los bares de Beaicon Hill._

− _No le obligare a hacerlo. − Giro su rostro hasta Stiles, − Sabes, que no…_

− _Se que estas confundida. − Le acaricio el cabello, y le quito la copa de las manos, cuando la alzo para beber de ella. − Pero… − coloco la copa sobre la mesa, nuevamente. Ante el ceño fruncido de Lydia. − ¿Por que quieres cazarte con un hombre que no amas… es por dinero? − Lydia negó y miro al techo._

− _No. No, por dinero. Jamás lastimare a Jackson por el inmundo dinero. − suspiro, y volvió su rostro a los ojos escrutadores del castaño. Se sonrojo. Stiles, en verdad era apuesto. − Es por orgullo y, algo de vanidad. ¿Sabias, que su padre me ofreció dinero para que terminara con el… cuando íbamos a la secundaria? − Stiles, negó para nada sorprendido. _

− _¿Lo aceptaste? _

− _Claro que no! Pero el le hizo creer que lo había hecho… por eso me fui. El no confió en mí… _

− _Y ahora que estas en lo alto… _

− _Piensa que soy lo más apropiado. Dice que jackson se le esta escapando de las manos. Y que yo soy lo que necesita para tenerlo bajo control._

_¡Que bastardo!. No puedo creer que ese hombre… tenga un corazón tan oscuro. Siento hasta lastima de Jackson… ¿Que harás?_

− _Darle una cucharada de su propia medicina a ese viejo… pero no puedo evitar molestar a jackson… necesito, que el crea que vamos a casarnos._

− _Mejor háblalo con jackson. Según Danny esta muy afectado. Tanto como para que Danny lo aceptara nuevamente en su casa… y no quiero que por su culpa. Danny vuelva a caer en depresión._

− _Eh… sobre eso. Ahí algo que debo contarte. Y que no te agradara saber…_

_Stiles se preparo. Pero ni siquiera espero lo que sus oídos iban a escuchar…_

− _¡Lo mato!. − Grito stiles colérico. − ¡lo mato y, lo re contra mato! − Se levanto del sillón totalmente alterado._

_Lydia jamás había conocido esa parte de Stiles, siempre era tan dulce y, tímido… ahora parecía una fiera a punto de saltar sobre el cuello de alguien. El lobo se enderezó y observo a su amo atentamente. En toda la conversación. Lydia se había percatado que el lobo, prácticamente le gruñía bajito. Si ella colocaba sus manos sobre Stiles. _

_¡ése grandísimo infeliz! Como pudo hacernos esto? Nos engaño, engaño a Danny. Oh, Dios… golpee a jackson por eso… y el… ¡mierda!. Le rompí la nariz. ¡Lydia se la rompí!_

_Yo creo que ahora se le ve mejor. Le hiciste un favor. Vale, cálmate. Es pasado y, Danny ya lo sabe… Fue uno de los tratos que hice con ese _David Whittemore. Tenía que sacar a Matt de la vida de Danny pero antes… confesarle la verdad.

_Stiles se rió ante la historia de Lydia._ _− y tendrás que conseguirme. Donde, se oculta esa apestosa rata. Por que voy a matarle. Se burló de todos nosotros. Le abrimos las puertas y, le permitimos acercarse a Dan. ¡Por Dios!. Pobre Danny…Con razón no parecía triste con la huida de Matt… _

− _Danny, es grande. Podrá con ello… _

_La noche paso, con un Stiles acompañando a Lydia a su casa. No. No pasaron la noche juntos. Y no por que la pelirroja no quisiera. Si no que Stiles se opuso a ello. Y el lobo…_

_El lobo. Esperaba inquieto el regreso de su querido castaño. Mas le valía a esa cabeza de Zanahoria no tocarle un pelo a su pequeño carilindo. Stiles, era suyo. Solo suyo. Y no lo compartiría con nadie. Mucho menos esa pelirroja, coqueto, toquetona y, presuntuosa._

_Cuando el Jeep aparco, y stiles abrió la puerta de su hogar. Derek volvió a su forma Animal. Luego de estar recostado desnudo, sobre la cama del castaño. Aspirando su olor. Conociendo sus gustos y, hojeando algunas revistas mediática que tenia sobre el buró._

_Salio a toda prisa en su búsqueda. Y encontró al castaño subiendo las escaleras. Se detuvo y, olfateo aquel horrible perfume de la pelirroja impregnado en su ropa. Lo agarró con cuidado del dobladillo del pantalón y, lo empezó a jalar hasta su cuarto. Stiles, no entendía que le pasaba a esa __**bestia loca**__. − Ehy. Suéltame. Bestia peluda. ¡Basta.! ¡ Basta!._

_Derek siguió arrastrándolo entre gruñidos. Stiles intento sujetarse de paredes y, muebles. Pero el lobo era fuerte, y tampoco quería enojarlo demasiado. _

_Al fin, adentro de su cuarto. Stiles pensó que el lobo, le dejaría en paz. Gran error. El lobo siguió arrastrándolo. Pero esta vez hasta el umbral del baño. − ¡Para! ¡Que pares eh dicho! − Derek, lo soltó pero empezó a gruñir y, dar saltos asía Stiles. Quien daba marcha atrás. Siendo acorralado y, empujado a entrar en la ducha. Parecía una oveja manejada por un perro pastor. Entrando a su corral. Una vez que stiles estaba dentro de la ducha. El lobo. Apretó con sus bocas El shampoo y, la crema enjuage; poniéndolas dentro de la tina. Para luego saltar sobre las canillas queriendo abrirlas. − Oye! ¡¿Que significa este ataque, bola de pelos?! Acaso, estas sugieres que apesto. Por que te recuerdo… que tú no hueles del todo bonito. − Derek soltó una especie de ladrido. Derek, olía bien. Por algo se ducho como treinta veces y, se transformo dentro de la casa. Fuera de los rastros de lodo. Que quedaron tras la lluvia._

− _Pero si me bañe antes de que lydia llegara. − Se olfateo, no estaba traspirado. _

_**Pero… si tenía el perfume de Lys, totalmente impregnado.**_

− _¡Diablos, es por el perfume…?! De acuerdo, pero que te conste qué no lo hago por ti… si no por que… no logro dormir, con este tipo de perfume tan fuerte en mis narices. Suelo marearme fácilmente. − Soltó, empezando a quitarse la ropa. Derek vio como stiles subía su camiseta y, la sacaba por su cuello. La moldura de su pecho era interesante y, tan bronceada como para tocar y, ver si podría quemarse. Tenía unas líneas en "V", pero sobresaliendo del borde del pantalón… se giro, sintiendo el corazón bombeándole. Stiles, lucia bastante atlético. Y se pregunto… si, el jueves llegaría tan rápido. _

_Mientras stiles refregaba su cuerpo. Noto al lobo en el umbral de la puerta. Dándole la espalda. Sonrió, ese lobo era muy extraño. _

_**Mi cerebro es un caos, estoy Luchando con la caña y, no se nada de pesca. ¿A donde llevare a stiles a cenar? ¿Que le diré…? ¿Como me acercare a el? Oh, Dios… cuanto necesito tenerle.**_

Ya era tarde. Casi las diez. Stiles se recostó. Mas tranquilo luego de ver un mensaje de Danny. Otro de Melissa y, por ultimo uno de Scott.

Bueno.

Jackson estaba inconciente.

Luego de una discusión con Danny; Solo fue un golpe con una sartén. Sin aceite caliente, ni nada de eso. El chico esta bien.

Solo atarantado.

Pero, ¿Cuándo, no lo fue?

Scott se estaba curando y, el rubio amigo del innombrable Hale. Estaba cuidándole.

Melissa se estaba haciendo cargo de su padre.

Por ultimo Boyd. Le tranquilizo diciéndole que Erica descansaba y, pronto la vería nuevamente.

Las cosas parecían tomar su rumbo.

Excepto por Hale. ¿Y ahora que aria con el? Ya había aceptado su cita a cenar. Demonios, ¿Aceptaría, una cita con un hombre?. No perdón… _**El acepto**_ una cita con un hombre. Stiles tanteo a un lado de la cama y, Derek feliz salto a ella. Recostándose cerca de su amor. Digo. De su amo… ´

Se refregó el lomo… contra las manos de stiles.

Cuando a stiles lo venció el sueño. Derek aprovecho para besar esos pequeños labios en un calido beso. Stiles despertó cuando sintió que sus Labios. Se enfriaban. _**¡¿Que era aquello**_?!. Miro en la oscuridad. Solo estaba el lobo recostado a sus pies.

Volvió a recostarse y, algo nervioso callo nuevamente en un sueño.

− **Sueña bonito, amado mió. Que yo me quedare contigo. Velare tus sueños y, me volveré tu abrigo. Sueña bonito, que yo soñare contigo…**

Continuara pronto.

* * *

En un futuro no muy lejano capitulo.

Tantantantaaaan

Oh, por dios… ¡¿Derek le ah escrito una canción a Stiles?!_ − Soltó Danny impactado._

− Tienes que estar bromeando._ − Se metió Jackson. − Eso es tan estupido._

− _tú eres el estupido. − Gruño Aiden. Deseando lanzarlo fuera del bar. De una patada. _

− _Bien… creo que me llaman en Tijuana. _

_Scott, lo sujeto del cuello. Pero el rubio de rulos fue el que amenazo. − _Te quedaras a escucharle.

− El se ah pasado estos días enloquecido esperando por verte. Secundo Ethan

− No le aguantare un solo día más. Suspirando… por ti. Oh, Te mato a ti, o lo mato a el…

− Mátalo a el _− aconsejo a Isaac._ así me deja en paz… Susurro. Pero en el fondo estaba emocionado por escuchar lo que Derek quería cantarle. Ese idiota, se había tomado el detalle de escribirle una canción y, enzima de todo la cantaría frente a todos… Dios. Stiles pensó, que no podía ser más increíblemente tierno. **Derek se un cretino… por que… no quiero enamorarme de ti. No quiero…**_− Pensó con el corazón estrujándose en el pecho._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: Cuando todo comenzo. "El origen de Destiny Gay" primera parte._**

− Lo misterioso y, abstracto suele ser indiferente para la humanidad.

− No me diga…. − Con evidente sarcasmo.

Era el momento justo para molestar a su querido profesor de lengua y literatura.

BUENO.

Hace una hora. Que, era el momento justo, por que era la quinta vez que interrumpía la clase.

Peter resistió el impulso de saltar del puro gusto y largar barios aullidos. Cuando el hombre paro de hacer garabatos en la pizarra. Se giro y, le devolvió una mirada sagas por enzima de sus lentes.

Pudo escuchar el suspiro de varias niñas tontas detrás de él. Acaso no entendían que ese tío jamás les daría ni la hora.

El sabía su secreto.

Lo había visto hace un par de meses atrás… en aquel callejón.

Su pulso tiembla cuando recuerdo aquel beso sensual-con más lengua que labios. -Y sabe que es total mente ridícula la idea de pensar que su maestro debe besar de la ostia. Por que aquel idiota que estaba con él, estaba totalmente acelerado y, predispuesto a seguir en una cama o hasta en el mismo callejón donde estaban.

− No todos tienes la mente abierta a lo desconocido.

Regreso a la realidad intentando no estar sonrojado.− ¿Y usted es lo bastante abierto? − girando a sus compañeros de clase. En realidad intentando ocultarse de la mirada penetrante del hombre que sentía caminar hacia el. Trato de dar una sonrisa de superioridad que sacaba de quicio al mayor al mando. − Abría que preguntarle a… − un golpe seco de la palma de la mano del mayor sobre la madera de su mesa, trajo la atención del universitario.

− Las personas como tú; Le temen a lo que no quieren creer y, lo desprecian para sentirse superiores al resto. Y eso demuestra que la escoria existe en toda clase social. − Al morocho no le agrado para nada esa manera de mirarle del mayor. Y mucho menos sus palabras para con el. Chasqueo la lengua y, frunció el ceño.

Ese sujeto era el único que lograba fastidiarle. Parecía que nada de lo que dijera: hiciera que renuncia a su cargo. Su orgullo estaba por los suelos. Pero al ver a sus compañeros de clase riéndose de su fracaso. Tomo fuerzas- Si. Peter Hale prometía que ese sujeto se iría al terminar la semana. Ese profesorsucho se iría al terminar la puta semana. O dejaba de llamarse Peter Emett Hale.

− Lo dice alguien que oculta su orientación sexual. Solo para mantener; un estupido diploma en alto. − Sonrió al ver la palidez en el rostro del mayor, varios contuvieron el aire ante la insinuación de Peter y, otros lanzaron un silbido. Para luego ocultarse de la mirada hostil del profesor. Que se acerco al insolente chico para quedar a centímetros de su rostro. Peter trago en seco pero no se callo. − Cuando, nadie aprecia lo que sabe o deja de saber. Eso es tan patético…

− Nunca pensaste que me ahorro el deseo de causarle; pánico moral a personas como tu.

− ¿Personas como yo? Guapos e inteligentes…

− Estupidos y, arrogantes… Muchos se encuentran mas cómodos ignorando; Lo que según ellos no encaja en su mundo. Y perdona- ¿Pero dime… quien es más patético?. Yo o tú que eres mi alumno. Aunque te reviente serlo.

− ¡No puede hablarme así! − le grito furioso al hombre de traje gris y camisa blanca. Quien se giro y, camino hasta su escritorio. Ignorando la pataleta del menor; Solo por unos años. − Exijo respeto.

− ¡Y yo exijo que te calles!. − Soltó alterado pero sin demostrarlo del todo. Para todos parecía solo un profesor serio. Pero… Peter podía oler la rabia e incomodidad en aquel hombre. − Al menos que quieras reprobar las tres materias que llevas conmigo.− Quitándose los anteojos y, limpiándolos mientras volvía a ponérselos, luego de haber lanzado su amenaza.

− No puede hacer eso… − No muy seguro. Su hermano mayor estaba a cargo de el-lo mataría. Si, se enteraba de eso.

− Puedo. Por que… este es mi mundo. Yo soy tu maestro y, tu solo eres… un alumno mas… − Sonrió ganando la partida y, tomando su libro en la mano. Dispuesto a seguir con la clase. − ubícate.

Peter se sentó nuevamente en su asiento. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se paro para gritarle a ese sujeto. Realmente era instintivo pelear con aquel maestro

Agradeció internamente a su cuerpo no haber sacado sus garras a relucir.

A su cuñada y, Alpha-hermano no les abría gustado en lo mas mínimo. Ellos habían confiado en su capacidad e inteligencia. Tanto como para mandarlo a estudiar a la universidad de Cambridge En vez de llevarlos con ellos a ese apestoso pueblucho. Beacon algo… Ni siquiera recordaba bien el nombre. Su hermano estaba loco, como para ir a un lugar rodeado de bosque e, insectos… puros campesinos.

* * *

Dos años pasaron.

Molestar al profesor era su parte favorita del día.

Lo malo era que… a pesar de ser tres aún; Las clases que compartía con el. Se le hacia que era muy poco para torturarle. Y mas si perdía la contienda y, quería revancha.

Entonces se las arreglo para; aparecerse casualmente en sus horas libres. Le siguió hasta los árboles del campus. Reconocía a la perfección su colonia. Desde aquella vez…_ (en aquel callejón)_

_Ni siquiera sabía que el seria su profesor. Aun recuerda haber arrugado su nariz y, sentir un extraño sentimiento de su corazón acelerándose, cuando escucho las pisadas en el pasillo de su salón. Al abrir la puerta el director; este hizo pasar a quién se presentaría como su nuevo profesor. Y Peter recuerda querer hundirse debajo de su asiento._

_Era el._

_Era ese sujeto._

Una vez que ubico a su presa.

Se escondió en la copa del árbol. Donde, Harris solía leer un buen libro.

Le fastidio contándole el final de el.

Pero aun así, luego del susto. Harris lo ignoro y, siguió leyendo.

− Ya se lo dije. Pierde el tiempo tio. Ese libro es horrible; Él la mata y, la esconde debajo de la ventana. De ahí el titulo; la ventana secreta.

− Ni tan secreta…− murmuro Harris artado de aquel chico.

− Nunca se hará una película de ella.

− Nunca digas nunca, chico. − Y se fue, sin mas que decir.

* * *

Estaciono su moto donde Harris estacionaba su auto. Solo para que el mayor parase a discutir con el.

Pero Harris no lo hizo.

Solo lo ignoro y, sonrió cuando el instructor suplente que tenía ese verano le llamo "Adrian" Con cariño, Indicándole un estacionamiento.

Sus ojos se alumbraron en dirección a Bobby.

Quien tampoco le miro, solo espero paciente a que Harris se acercara y, lo abrazara. Peter no pudo evitarlo, gruño. Camino por alado de ellos y, empujo a Bobby provocando que cayera. "Un chico casi adolescente volteando a un hombre que prácticamente nació ejercitándose". Eso le sorprendió a Harris pero no por eso dejo de llamarle la atención, por su estupida actitud - ¡Contrólate Hale! al menos que quieras un reporte.

− Al diablo el reporte. − murmuró- Al diablo usted. − Peter no entendía por que sentía como. Si, su alma; pesara plomo.

* * *

_Entonces sucedió lo inesperado._

Una tarde Luiza Martinez. Profesora de física. Le pidió a Peter llevar unos papeles a su maestro Harris.

Peter tomo apurado los papeles. Camino por el pasillo y, se detuvo. Hacia días que no discutía en sus clases. Que no le interrumpía y, que intentaba no molestar a su profesor. A pesar de que se moría por ello. Por ver esos bonitos ojos, fijos detrás de esos tontos lentes. Suspiro, y decidió seguir su camino.

Pero desgraciadamente Kelly Norton; Se acerco a el-. Peter tenía fama con las chicas. Muchas le coqueteaban descaradamente. Era apuesto. Solía usar camisas de color azul y, camisetas blancas debajo. Pantalones jeans y botines sin cordones.

La chica no pudo resistirse a sujetarlo del brazo y, caminar con el hasta el salón de Harris. Toda sonrisas e, intentando llamar la atención de Peter. Era una chica bonita, cabello rubio. Pero inteligente. Rompía los esquemas de cualquier Rubia. Lo único que no entendía. Era que Peter no quería nada con ella. Y eso era raro. Por que antes de que Harris llegara. Peter la seguía a todos lados.

A un par de salones del de Harris. Escucho una conversación. Eran Harris y, alguien más. Pero la rubia a su lado ni siquiera se entero. Por que no era un Hombre lobo como él.

− Significa que volverás − No era Bobby por que él había vuelto a su pueblo. Era el profesor Robert Zinder que le simpatizaba a un menos que el tal Bobby. − ¿Bobby y, tu…? − Acaso, su profesor iría tras Bobby. ¿Acaso, ellos eran amantes o algo así? Si eras así, por que se sentía tan molesto. A el que le importaba eso…

− No. No nada de eso, Robert. − Peter sintió pequeñas campanas de libertad en su pecho. − Lo mío con Bobby termino hace mucho. Solo somos buenos amigos. − Las campanas se fueron al carajo. ¡Así que ese sujeto si había tenido algo con Harris!. Sus colmillos se dejaron ver por unos segundos. Y desde cuando, decía solo Harris. Por Dios.

La chica pego un grito al ver los colmillos de Peter sobre salir de su boca. − Callate, Kelly. Son de juguete. − Se tapo la boca y, se giro dándole la espalda a la chica. Para hacer como si se los estuviera sacando. Entonces le mostró los dientes normales a la chica. − Lo vez.

− Pero... pero yo…

Los profesores salieron tras el grito. Con un −¡¿Qué, pasa ahí?!.

Peter sujeto a la chica de la muñeca y, la atrajo asía él para besarla. Casi en cámara lenta a Harris se la callo la lapicera que tenia en su mano al encontrar al chico que siempre le molestaba besando a una chica en el pasillo. "Que es esto…" − que es… − Soltó en un murmullo, girando su rostro al suelo. Intentando no ver a la parejita. Robert fue el que los reto a ambos.

− ¿Que hacen? ¡¿Por que no están en sus clases?!

La chica suspiro atontada una vez peter la soltó.

− Lo siento, mi novia… − Sintió un gusto salado en su boca al decirlo −. Estaba en una crisis e intente despertarla.

− Novia − sonrió la rubia. − oh, si… si.

− La próxima vez intenta despertarla de la manera correcta. Acaso, no sabes que estas en la universidad. El director te hubiera suspendido.

Peter de mala gana asistió. Se acerco a Peter y, le acerco los papeles. Harris parpadeo y, tomo los papeles. − La profesora de física se los envía.

Se fue. Pero una ves que logro quitarse de enzima a la rubia. Regreso a un salón cercano al de Harris e interesado por saber del resto de la conversación.

Paro la oreja.

− Estos chicos son un reverendo desastre. Ese Hale es tremendo. Aunque el muy desgraciado es muy astuto e inteligente.

Peter se perdió el frunce de cejas de Harris. − No deberías hablar así de los estudiantes.

_¿Lo estaba defendiendo? Na, seguro era por Kelly._

− Aunque las chicas son bastante hormonadas… mira que saltarle al chico.

− El dijo que es su novia.

− Lo dijo para que no la castigáramos. El chico ah estado ignorando a Norton desde que lo conozco. Pobre no es la única que le ladra todo el tiempo.

Peter no podía creerlo. _Lo estaba defendiendo a el, a el chico que lo fastidiaba todo el tiempo._

− Pero él la sujeto de la muñeca y la beso.

− Algo abra hecho… o dicho… seguro lo amenazo con algo… oíste el grito.

− Nose, Peter solía andar detrás de los huesos de Norton.

Peter escucho el corazón acelerado en uno de los dos Profesores. O quizás era el suyo al sentirse expuesto. Pero expuesto a que?.

− No lo sabía.

Peter también se perdió la sonrisa en Robert. − ¡¿Qué?! Acaso, pensaste que era…

Peter se sonrojo violentamente. "Que quería sugerir con eso".

− No. no lo creo.

− Te as sonrojado. Si, lo pensaste. ¡Por Dios!. Ese Hale es lo mas homo fóbico que puedes conocer…

_Eso pensaban de el?._

− Aun no entiendo. Por que jamás as levantado una queja sobre el.

Eso sorprendió a Peter. Pensaba que tenía una lista enorme de críticas, en el libro de quejas y, seguramente estaba a un paso de la expulsión.

− Ya te dije que no es un mal chico. Es un buen estudiante. Aunque, algo fuera de si… pero no creo que sea un homo fóbico como le llamas. Deberías fijarte mas en las chicas que acosan sexualmente a sus profesores.

− Buen punto. − Sostuvo Peter en un susurro. Recordando a las chicas molestas que le llevaran cosas a Harris y, se le insinuaban asquerosamente.

− ¿Quien habla mal de los estudiantes?.

− Yo, dejare de ser profesor… ¿lo recuerdas?

− Cierto. Como esta eso…

Peter escucho en silencio la conversación que transcurría en el cuarto continuo.

La hermana de Harris había abandonado a su esposo y, dejado a su hijo.

− Y quieres reconfortar al abandonado.

− Te eh dicho que Jhon no es nada de eso.

− Si, pero me contaste que estabas enamorado de el en el secundario.

− Y se caso con mi hermana.

− La cual le a dejado con el corazón destrozado y, buscando unos brazos que lo consientan.

− Mi sobrino también fue abandonado. − ignorando lo que quería insinuarle Robert. − Les quiero mucho y, solo regresare para cuidar de ambos. Además, tengo planeado hacer algo allí. Recuerdas que siempre me queje de lo aburrido que era mi pueblo. Pues eso acabara cuando vuelva.

− Ya quiero ver eso.

* * *

La semana trascurre. Peter esta nervioso y, tenso. Le molesta que Harris no diga aún que se va. Pero también el hecho de que lo haga. Su silencio y, la falta total de atención de Peter. Llama la atención de Harris. Y le pide que se quede unos minutos, después de terminar la clase.

Una vez solos.

− ¿ Que te sucede Hale?.

− Nada. ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

− ¿Quizás por que… me estas mirando, como si fuera un asesino? No has dejado de bufar y, cada que digo algo. Pareces ofendido. Ahí algo que quieras decirme?

− Yo? No. Usted no tiene algo que decirme?

− No. Que, yo recuerde…

− Pues entonces esta todo dicho. Con su permiso. − Antes de que Peter salga. Harris lo halo del brazo y, Peter se giro dándole una mala cara. − ¡¿Que diablos le suce…

Todo quedo en silencio. Solo recuerda que ninguno de sus instintos paro aquello. Solo sintió el empuje contra el pizarrón y, los labios rozando los suyos. Adrian. R. Harris. ¡lo estaba besando!

Peter; quizas por los nervios o por el hecho de no entender que estaba pasando... No pudo seguir aquel beso. Pero tampoco impidió que su profesor profundizara. Se sintió flotar. Aun con sus manos sujetas contra la pizarra. Estaba seguro que no se hubiera apartado. Por que el no era como cualquier humano.

− Diablos. Yo lo… lo siento. − Adrián lo soltó peter dirigió su mano hacia sus labios sin creérselo aun. Adrián toma su maletín de en sima de su escritorio. − Lo siento… yo… no… no.

− ¿Sucede algo? − Se hoyo.

Y Peter pensó que sus oídos se habían tapado a todo ruido a su alrededor… no podía dejar de mirar a Harris.

− Peter, te pasa algo? − Pregunto. Kelly por segundas vez.

Entonces antes de que kelly lo toque a él. Peter reacciona y, sujeta su muñeca y, sale de ahí disparado.

Con el corazón alborotado.

Y Dejando a su profesor tambaleandose en un barranco mental. ¿que diablos pasaba con el? ¡Habia besado a su alumno! y no cualquiera... si no... que a Peter Hale.

* * *

− El besaba de la ostia… − El susurro en la oscuridad es lo único que demuestra que ese cuerpo tirado en la cama. Sigue respirando. Y la lagrima que corre por su mejilla. Demuestra que lleva un dolor muy grande en su corazón.

* * *

Ennis. Observa a su discípulo arrodillarse al suelo y, bajar su rostro sumiso. − ¿Sigue en el mismo estado?.

− Sigue murmurando entre sueños.

− No son sueños, idiota. Son recuerdos. Recuerdos… de cosas que no volverán. Pronto se volverán pesadillas. Y, al fin el punto el talón de Aquiles de los hale, los ara caer de rodillas para jamás levantarse. Estará bajo nuestro control. − sonrió malignamente. − Por eso es malo amar a la familia…− sujeto bruscamente el rostro del joven y, lo elevo hasta que viera sus ojos rojos. − ¿Qué, ahí del otro?.

− Kali, se esta encargando de él. Sus heridas están curando aunque… sus ojos tardaran en sanarse. Estará ciego… por un largo tiempo.

− ¡Maravilloso! La ira crece… y, esa es la mejor forma de controlar a los débiles. − El hombre río de manera macabra resonando escalofriante por toda la iglesia. Aquel santuario estaba situado casi a las afueras del pueblo. Y, se encontraba revestido por materiales que se usaban en la guerra. Sus paredes podían esconder los más horrorosos gritos, del resto del mundo. Sus muros guardaban los secretos más oscuros. Y Ennis se aprovecharía de ello.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: **_Soñando un cuento equibocado._**

Summary:

Siento mucho los errores. pero estoy usando una maquina vieja.

Chapter Text

_Se dice que un buen cuento de hadas inicia con un bello día soleado. Con personas sonriendo. Animales saltando y, capullos renaciendo. Con mariposas revoloteando en la inmensidad y, las voces de chiquillos jugueteando en el viento._

_Se dice que muchas mujeres llaman princesas a sus hijas en honor a esas historias que las hicieron felices en la infancia o que tal vez; Les hace ilusión pensar que una vida diferente les espera a sus retoños. Que ellas pueden obtener lo que sus progenitoras no lograron encontrar:** Un Príncipe.**_

_Un hombre que las cuide y, las ame tanto o más que su familia. Un hombre al que le sobre valor y, no solo belleza. Un hombre que con su inteligencia y, sutileza pueda vencer a los más temibles adversarios. Un hombre que no tema arrodillarse ante la mujer que ama. Alguien que evite a toda costa verla llorar o le preste sus brazos, cuando siente qué ya no puede más. Que no le tema a la vergüenza de decirle ¡Te Amo!, cada mañana._

_Aun si, ahí personas observándolos._

_Erica creyó encontrar todo aquello._

_Una maña soleada, con pájaros cantando y, niños riendo en el parque._

_¡Que gran cliché!_

_Una vez escucho decir qué _**"El amor se gana y, no se obtiene tras una mirada".**

_Esta segura que era parte de un sermón de su mejor amigo Stiles. Pero recién ahora le da valor a aquellas palabras. Y, sabe qué debió haber hecho caso, al bocaza de su amigo._

_Al menos; Ese día de verano._

_Debió haberlo hecho._

_Debió haber tomado sus cosas y, jamás mirarle a los ojos. Ignorar su voz encantadora y, salir de ahí. Sin voltear a verlo._

_Solo seria Uno más del montón. Solo seria alguien que con el tiempo… Se convertiría en un lindo recuerdo..._

* * *

Ese dia;_Fue todo lo contrario._

_Sus carpetas se resbalaron de sus brazos, pero no cayeron. Entre sus libros había una hoja importante que le daría una A en su materia menos fuerte. Y su liberación de la secundaria se iba volando por culpa del viento travieso._

_**"¡No!"**Antes de siquiera poder hacer un paso para ir a buscarlo. Sus ojos se toparon con un hombre tomando aquella hoja. Aquel sujeto se giro y, la miro. "**Déjeme adivinar… ¿Sé le perdió esto? Encantadora señorita."**_

_Después de aquello. Se escuchaban las campanas en la iglesia de Beaicon Hill y, un corto tiempo después. Se escuchaba a la Princesa Gitana. (Como le llamaban sus tres mosqueteros: Danny, Scott y, claro esta Stiles.) Llorando en la sima de su torre. Su príncipe convertido en un ogro por dentro y, sus sueños destrozados._

**_"Nunca desees un cuento de hadas, Princesa_. **_**Por qué esto es la realidad y, en la realidad; En todo inicio de un cuento perfecto, precede un final atroz. Y puede que no te agrade conocerlo."** No recuerda quien le dijo eso. Pero podría culpar al bocaza de siempre._

* * *

Actualidad;

Con su cabeza apunto de estallar por el juego de sonidos que la rodean. Y las palpitaciones a mil revoluciones. Intenta calmarse. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Pero sigue escuchando aquellos molestos sonidos; Son voces demasiado cerca y, luego demasiado lejos.  
Y el impacto de algo chocando barias veces. Como el agua de la regadera o el agua de lluvia.

Esta segura de haber abierto sus ojos- Pero no ahí luz- Sus parpados luchan intentando abrirse. Pero es ilógico, por que ya están abiertos. Sus ojos intentan ver algo. Pero solo encuentra más oscuridad.

Su cuerpo se vuelve insoportable, le duele todo.

En especial: Su muñeca.

Se retuerce y encoje en una cama que a pesar de ser muy blanda. Siente como si fuera de clavos; Por que el roce de su piel con las sabanas empeora el dolor que se expande por todo su cuerpo.

Su mente esta en blanco.

_Pero rápidamente se proyecta**- Un rostro-** en su cabeza. _

* * *

_Es un hombre de piel clara, muy apuesto. Su cabello párese desordenado, sin estarlo. De cabello negro como la noche pero también varias mechas blancas como la nieve. Su rostro joven y, viril. Aunque sus ojos azules reflejan sabiduría y, guardan el secreto de muchas historias. Su voz suena gentil. Pero tan seguro como un capitán en un barco. _− Esta herida y, se encuentra en mi humilde mansión. −_ Entonces nota que se encuentra recostada en lo que parece una camilla. Observa el techo. No sabe si es muy alto o sus ojos están imaginando cosas. Pero los dibujos le hacen creer que esta en una especie de capilla antigua. La voz varonil vuelve a hacerse presente a su lado. Gira su rostro. − _No se asuste, somos amigos.

_Sus ojos están húmedos, sabe que esta llorando. No ahí que ser muy inteligente para saberlo. − _Ahora lamento sonar cruel. Pero tienes dos opciones, pequeña: Te quedas con nosotros y, aceptas una nueva oportunidad. O te marchas a un mundo mejor… Nunca más volverás a saber lo que es respirar. En mi opinión. No creo que sea justo que tengas este final._ − Erica esta confundida. Ha escuchado cada palabra pero no cree estar segura de lo que ese hombre le esta ofreciendo. _− Estas perdiendo mucha sangre niña. ¿Quieres que reinicie tu vida?_ − Pero eso es bastante directo. Erica solo recuerda ver sus manos elevándose asta el sujeto. No le sale la voz. Pero pareciera que sus ojos le dan la respuesta. Por que el asiente tomando su mano y, luego unos colmillos salen. Sus ojos se vuelven rojos y, los rasgos en sus rostros se vuelven bestiales. Los colmillos se clavan en su muñeca, succionando con fuerza. Y recuerda haber visto, los distintos caminos de sangre que se abren paso, alrededor de su muñeca, el dolor punzante de sentir que se esta quemando con fuego. Su garganta explotando en gritos y, por ultimo, encontrarse la misma oscuridad en la que esta ahora._

* * *

Boyd se encontraba limpiando su moto, en el enorme garaje subterráneo de la mansión. La cual se encuentra escondida en el medio del bosque. Muchos han estado parados frente a ella. Prácticamente la han traspasado. Pero ahí una antigua protección familiar en ella. Que impide que alguien ajeno a la familia o a lo sobrenatural, la encuentre.

La mansion estaba equipada con todo lo que uno pudiera deciar o encapricharse; Motos, Autos, Camionetas... Celulares,Wife; Lo que se les ocurra.

El señor Hale les hacia regalos bastante costosos a los miembros fieles de su manada. Boyd era casi un hijo en la familia Hale.

Los bellos de sus brazos se erizaron tras escuchar el grito brutal que sale de la habitación del nuevo miembro. Una chica, −_ ¡Esto es genial! otra mujer hormonal.−_A Boyd no le agradaba mucho la idea… pero tampoco le hubiera gustado que aquella chica muriera.

Extraña el club.

Le trae nostalgia de cuando trabajaba para el tío de Stiles. **Adrián** era un buen hombre. Es una lastima que tenga que engañar al sobrino de esté.

Pero…

También tiene un deseo enorme de protegerle por el simple hecho de que **Adrian.R. Harris** fue la primera persona que les tendió una mano a él y, su hermanita. Cuando morían de hambre y, frió en la calle.

Y esta entre un dilema moral.

Por que parte de él, quiere confesarle la verdad a Stiles. Y, la otra parte quiere ser fiel al hombre que les otorgo una nueva vida a él y su hermanita. Y eso hace que vuelva a un principio. Por que de no ser por **Adrian**… **Hale** no tendría nada que salvar.

Boyd corre a gran velocidad. La lluvia paro hace unas horas y, el cielo se esta abriendo con magnificencia. Stiles ha dejado de atormentarlo con mensajes y, no sabe si eso es bueno o malo. Por que ese chico odia quedarse sin poder hacer nada. Los gritos se vuelven prácticamente gruñidos y, luego gimoteos. Eso le preocupa. Y se apura en su deber de ver que sucede con la nueva.

Intenta no llevarse con él a algún sirviente.

Sube las escaleras, dispuesto a lo que sea.

Si tiene que sacar garras, las sacara.

Prácticamente; Asota la puerta contra la pared. La chica no esta. Se asusta; pero sus oídos lo dirigen a su ubicación. Eso es malo. _En su estado ella necesita oscuridad… su piel es demasiado sensible a cualquier golpe de calor que pueda recibir. Necesita oscuridad y, humedad. Su transformación aun no esta completa._

El cuarto donde estaba era oscuro y, frió. Suena cruel. Pero es el cielo vestido de infierno para aquel que pasa de humano a hombre lobo.

Entra pensando en mil situaciones pero… Pero se sorprende al ver a la chica de cabello ondulado y, casi rubio, hecho una maraña, los ojos brillosos y, la piel compitiendo con el brillo del sol que se asoma por la ventana. Sentada sobre sus piernas, en el suelo. Con el cuerpo a medio cubrir por unas sabanas que seguramente arrastro asta aquel cuarto. La muchacha sigue llorando sin notarlo aun ahí. Abrazándose a si misma. Con un cuerpo arrebatador que le quitaría el aire al mas impotente mortal. Y Boyd no es la excepción.

La chica se asusta nuevamente al verlo y, eso es malo. Por que ignora las reacciones de su propio cuerpo.

− ¡Cora! − Grita demandante Boyd.

Se acerca lentamente a la chica asustada que observa sus manos, aterrada. Al ver que tiene enormes garras saliendo de sus dedos.

− Tranquila. − Alza sus manos a la altura del pecho − Nada malo te pasara…

− que… que soy? Yo-yo… duele… esto es-es… − las lagrimas escapaban tras lo confundida que sentía. Boyd se quito la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella. Fue hasta la ventana y, la cerro. Luego acomodo las cortinas, volviéndola a las penumbras.

− Es una nueva oportunidad, querida… − Boyd se sorprendió al ver a su señora tan cerca de ellos. Ni siquiera había presentido el golpeteo de sus tacos al moverse. − ¡Hola, mi nombre es Thalia Hale! Y a partir de ahora; Puedes ver en mí a una amiga y, una madre…

Erica esta sorprendida ante las palabras de la mujer… Era bastante atractiva y, vestía, como una de esas ejecutivas sexy de las películas de sus mosqueteros, bueno de dos de ellos. Obviamente, a Danny le iban más los ejecutivos sexys.

Erica abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver a la mujer en un parpadeo. A un ápice de distancia y, sujetando sus manos con garras, sin temer qué pudiera lastimarla. Le acaricio los nudillos y, le hablo suavemente. Diciéndole − "Todo estará bien. Poco a poco, lo entenderás, todo. Pero… por ahora necesitas descansar…"− la mujer la acurruco lentamente sobre su pecho, abrazándola. Las grandes uñas desaparecieron de sus dedos y, se sintió vencida por un repentino sueño. − "Buena Niña" − Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse. Talia le acaricio el cabello y, se lo hecho tras la oreja. Beso su frente. Y Boyd se pregunto. ¿Por que esa mujer era tan maternal con desconocidos? Pero mejor no preguntar el origen de un posible Bing Bang.

−Boyd, tendrás que encargarte de la pequeña Erica… − ¡¿pequeña?! −Cora nuevamente entro en un plano astral. No se cuando despierte de su meditación. − Tomo a erica estilo princesa la levanto del suelo como si pesara menos que una pluma. Y la coloco sobre los fuertes brazos del muchacho. Le acomodo la chaqueta del joven. − ¡¿Me harás el favor de cuidarla?! Recuerda, que ahora es parte de nosotros.

− Lo se, la cuidare. − Soltó, con convicción. − Yo la protegeré.

Talía asiste con una sonrisa que no deja ocultar en sus labios. − No tienes que decírmelo. − Le da una pequeña cachetada cariñosa y, se aleja dejando como siempre desconcertado al chico. − Ya lo se.

* * *

Al despertar esa mañana.

Stiles, ya no hace el intento de sorprenderse.

¿Para que?

_−Eso si, eh… __Que luego no se queje ese lobo del demonio. Si, le llamo "perro callejero"._  
_Firuláis ¿Dónde, se ha metido?. Oh, debería ponerle… Rin tintín, Lassie? − _Medita Stiles en sus pensamientos.

− Mejor no.

_− No, quiero terminar con unos colmillos incrustados en el trasero. Huí!. Ah veces pienso que me entiende. ¡Ya le encontrare el nombre adecuado! No puedo llamarle lobo toda la vida. ¿Oh, si? −_ Sigue divagando en sus pensamientos.

_−En fin._

Luego de darse su tan ansiada ducha matutina y, es que Stiles ama las duchas. Se cambia de ropa y, también cambia las sabanas de su cama.

_−Culpa de ese animal._

Debe hacerlo todos los días.

Pero tampoco se anima a decirle que duerma en otro lado… − ¡Ya vera, ESA BESTIA, cuando venga mi padre! Se las va a ver en feria. − Si. De ilusiones se vive.

Desayuna.

Jugo de naranja con dos tostadas untadas en dulce de frutilla. Toma una mas por que no lo resiste.

También ama las frutillas.

Toma sus llaves mientras va terminando con su tostada. Abre la puerta y, justo cuando se esta relamiendo los restos de mermelada del labio superior. Se queda tieso.

− ¡Joder contigo! − Grita exasperado.

Esta por cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Cuando Derek lo jala de su camisa Azul. Y, lo atrae hacia fuera de la casa.

− No volverás a cerrarme la puerta en la cara. − Y casi suena a una amenaza. Por lo que Stiles frunce el ceño.

− ¿Que diablos pasa contigo?. ¡Respeta la propiedad privada!. ¿Quieres? ¡Oh, lo siento!. Olvide que estoy hablando con un homosapiens. − Se vuelve y, cierra la puerta de su casa. Cuando gira Derek esta a nada de distancia de el.

− Estoy de visita

− Estoy de salida − lo empuja.

− Claro, Te vienes conmigo. − lo sujeta del hombro evitando que se marche.

− Suéñalo. − Se relame los labios. Derek observa esto y, vuelve a caer en la distracción de ver los labios de Stiles. Se pregunta "¡¿Cuando podrá besar a un Stiles conciente?! Resopla.

Stiles se tensa al ver aquella mirada sobre el. Específicamente sobre sus labios. Se cubre con el puño y, se va. Dejándolo atrás.

Esta subiendo al Jeep que estaba aparcado fuera de la casa. Derek lo sigue y, se sube sin ser invitado.

− Oye, que te eh…

− Yo solo quiero…

− NO! No y no… − Stiles golpeo varias veces el volante de su jeep. Derek sabía que se avía pasado de rosca… pero quería estar cerca de Stiles y, no como un simple lobo. En pocos segundos su celular sonaría. Y el recibiría una mala noticia. Debía de estar ahí junto a él.− Aun no es jueves. Déjame respirar un poco lejos de ti. Solo unas horas…− Suplica, sabiendo algo del extraño que se ah aficionado, con su vida entera. No es fácil de convencer. Ni recibe un; No. como respuesta.

− Lo siento, Stiles. Pero me necesitas.

Stiles esta apunto de abrir su boca para decir varias cosas, nada bonitas a Derek Hale.

Pero en su teléfono suena una canción qué no recuerda haber puesto en él. Y eso lo sorprende e inquieta.

Era la canción favorita de su tío. "_Start of something good" de Daughtry. **Adrian,**_ Siempre tenia la maldita manía de cantarla, cuando parecía algo triste. Y el castaño tiene un extraño mal presentimiento que le hace dudar en contestar. − Contesta, Stiles. − y no esta seguro de por qué, pero sigue la orden de Derek, Al pie de la letra.

− Hola?. ¡Parrish! ¡¿Qué, sucede?! − Se suponía Que iba camino a ver a su padre a la clínica. Pero al parecer hoy no era un buen día. Derek Hale puso una mano en su hombro. Dándole apoyo, consuelo. Stiles apretó con fuerza el aparato en sus manos y, recibió una de las noticias más desagradables de su vida, las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

* * *

"Start of something good" hermosa letra. Alguien recordaba esa misma canción.

Siendo trasmitida en un viejo radio en su antiguo cuarto de preparatoria.

Peter no esta físicamente ahí. No ahora… pero lo estuvo años atrás…

* * *

Gira sobre su litera.

Su compañero de cuarto no esta. Y, se siente mas a gusto… estando a solas. Su mente no quiere pensar en nada y, solo lo obliga a recordar aquel beso; Demandante y, posesivo.

Su cuerpo le tiembla y, se ruboriza. Se gira nuevamente. − ¿Y, si… Kelly nos vio? − se cuestiona en un murmullo. _Ella parecía muy callada._

Después de su patética huida.

− ¡Al diablo Kelly! − No le importa si lo vio o no…

Bueno.

Quizás le sirva de testigo.

− ¡No es que valla a acusarlo! − Claro que no… pero al menos ella le diría que alucino... Y que… **Adrian**. no lo lanzo contra un pizarrón. Lo sujeto de las manos y, le dio el beso más ardiente que haya sentido en lo que llevaba de su maldita existencia... o que si lo hizo. Por que también es descabellado pensar en que el tubo una especie de fantasía con su profesor de literatura, física y, bellas artes. − Adrián… − Y, joder que _"Adrián"_ ahora suena terrible mente sensual al pronunciarlo en vos alta. Y eso le hace hormiguear toda su piel.

Las clases deben haber empezado. Pero el se debate entre ir… o no hacerlo.

Entonces encuentra una decisión que él llamaría: Termino medio.

* * *

− Romeo sabe que su corazón esta hecho un acordeón. Y hasta respirar le duele. Confunde el día con la noche… y, cada noche que representa el fin de un día y, el comienzo de otro − Sus ojos se mueven en busca de quien tendría que estar ahí, burlándose de sus palabras. − Cree que nada lo aria sentir tan mal como se siente… Desea ver a su Julieta. Pero sabe que tiene prohibido amarla. Y el silencio lo hunde más en su soledad.

La voz de Adrián le llega desde la azotea. Cierra los ojos y, escucha el resto de la clase… casi puede imaginar cada gesto. Detrás de cada frase. Suspira. Y, se pregunta. _"¿Que diablos me pasa?"_

− Lastimosamente la vida nos recuerda qué nunca se llega a predecir cuanto dolor podemos llegar a sentir en ella. Y, lo que creemos doloroso… suele ser poco" hasta del tamaño de un fríjol" comparado con lo que nos espera…. El destino.− La campana suena. Y, Peter parece despertar del trance en que lo ah dejado la suave voz de su profesor.

− Bien clase. Espero que algo les haya quedado de ser mis estudiantes.

− _Púes…−_ pensó Peter con los cachetes ardientes. Entonces frunce el ceño_-¡Acaso, besas a todos los de tu clase, idiota!_ − Resopla y, se calma.

* * *

Una hora después. camina por el campus, sus reflejos lobunos no son tan buenos como los de su hermano. Por es Kelly logra sorprenderlo cuando intenta huir de la clase de arte. Al parecer la ultima clase que les toca con Adrian.

− Peter. ¡¿Qué haces?!

− ¿No deberías estar en clase?.

− Lo estoy, tontito. − Le besa la mejilla. Solo por que peter ha corrido su rostro antes de que kelly tocara sus labios. − Por ser el ultimo día del profe. − kelly intenta demostrar que no esta enojada. Por tratarla con indiferencia. Pero Peter puede leer sus emociones, como un libro abierto. Cosa que también creía con Adrian Harris. Pero al parecer ese libro tiene una tapa demasiado dura y, difícil de abrir. − Tomaremos arte en el patio del campus. Ven todos te esperan, es mas pasaste por frente de nosotros y, ni siquiera lo notaste. En que pensabas, cabeza de chorlito. − sonríe y, lo arrastra hasta donde están los demás.

Peter no sabe por que razón, su corazón intenta escapar de su pecho, con solo ver a su profesor dando clases de espaldas a él.

* * *

En la actualidad;

Scott se pregunta si Isaac dejara de mantener su distancia. Sabe, que lo esta cuidando. Solo por que su madre le pidió que lo hiciera. Y, eso lo molesta.

Isaac esta sentado a un lado de la ventana leyendo uno de sus libros. Parece inmerso en la lectura y, Scott no ha parado de bufar ante el hecho de ser horriblemente ignorado. Pero eso no será por mucho tiempo más. De eso esta seguro. Y puede apostar su vida en que Isaac dejara de leer ese estupido libro, para prestarle atención solamente a él.

Y si ahí algo que Isaac debería saber de Scott es que es bastante decidido, cuando quiere algo. Y no sabe cuanto. Pero pronto lo aberiguara.


End file.
